Once upon a December
by Wish-Eleven
Summary: Bella just moved to Forks when she meets a group of unlikely kids…. will friendship blossom or perhaps something more. All human…. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.
1. Movin' on up

_**Bella just moved to Forks when she meets a group of unlikely kids…. will friendship blossom or perhaps something more. All human…. but things do change. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

Dreary. Dull. Desolate. And they said my life in Forks couldn't be summed up in three words. Not even off the plane for an hour, and I could already tell that this was going to be the longest two years of my life. But this is what is best for René, Phil, and Charlie. As long as I keep reminding myself this over the next 730 days, it shouldn't seem that bad. This is the best for René, Phil, and Charlie. This is the best for René, Phil, and Charlie. This is the best for René, Phil, and Charlie. Who was I kidding I hated Forks! Or at least I thought I had…

I am an average girl, nothing to fawn over but here in Forks it was like they were blessed by a God with my arrival. And to tell the truth, I found it rather annoying. I was more of the kind of girl that liked to blend in with her background, go unnoticed, under the radar.

"People! People! Settle down, I know we are all excited about the fascinating world of medieval art, but could we please try to contain the excitement. Who are you?" A middle-aged man with an outlandish goatee who I could only presume was Mr. Coggins, the European history teacher.

"Bella Swan. I just moved here…I have this slip from the office." I said as I rummaged through my bag to find the crumpled sheet of paper that Mrs. Cope had given to me this morning. Was I found it Mr. Coggins pointed me to a seat at the back of the classroom next a girl that had been in my first period but I couldn't recall her name. The class dragged on for what seemed like an eternity, until the infamous bell rang and the frizzy haired girl that I had been sitting next grabbed my arm and dragged me off to the lunchroom. Next to the gym the cafeteria was the largest room in the school, and that was kind of sad because neither rooms were too big.

"Come on Bella you can sit with us. Everyone I would like you to meet Bella; Bella this is everyone." She said as she motion to a crowd at the table; she wasn't a very big help with her vague introductions. I sat down next to a beautiful girl with long blonde hair and a boy with spiked hair with iced tips. I tried to keep my eyes down so that I wouldn't have to make meaningless conversation with any of these people, but of course curiosity got the better of me and when I thought it was safe to glance up for a moment, I noticed a pair of beautiful green eyes staring back at me.

_**This story will be a whole lot different then the last, so I would really appreciate the reviews (at least 10…) please), so I know whether or not to continue on this train of thought. Thanks Wish-Eleven.**_


	2. Breakaway

She was…. unique. Her long brown hair tumbled down her shoulders, and her unfathomable brown eyes stayed locked on a position on the table. She was different then all the other girls here, she didn't seem to enjoy the attention and she didn't seem to have a desire to fit in. She was incredible. And I haven't even spoken to her yet. But what was I thinking? I had a girlfriend, sure she didn't seem as amazing as Bella Swan when in the same room, but she was hot. And I had given up everything to be with her, but now seeing Bella made me second-guess it. Would Bella have made me give up my friends just because they didn't fit into the same group? Would Bella have made me change whom I was in order to make me seem more appealing to her group of friends? No…I don't know how I know this, but when she glanced up and our eyes met, I seemed to know everything that I needed to know about her, and yet she was still a mystery.

The bell sounded and I dropped my gaze from Bella's eyes but not before I saw a soft red blush sweep across her cheeks. I let out a soft laugh that was interrupted when Lauren grabbed my hand and began to pull me towards her next class.

"Why were you so quiet at lunch today? I noticed you starring at that new girl…she is so annoying! I had first period with her and all she talked about were all the guys she had been with back in Phoenix. She acts like she is better then everyone here, as if." Lauren continued to ramble on about the new girl Bella until we reached her classroom, where she stopped and turned to look me straight in the face. "You would due well to stay far away from that girl Edward." She stood on her toes and kissed my cheek before spinning around and entered the already crowded classroom. Who was she to tell me who I could and couldn't hang out with? Some days I can't understand why I gave up something that was so good for her. I made my way to Biology and took my seat at the back of the class. Mike and Jessica tried to stop me to talk to me but I ignored them, taking out my notebook and beginning to doodle. I was still so mad at Lauren for what she presumed about Bella Swan and the warning that she gave me.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" I looked up to meet a pair of familiar brown eyes.

"Uhh…no. No it's free. I'm Edward by the way. I didn't really get a chance to introduce myself at lunch." I held out my hand, which she took a little hesitantly, I guess nobody had offered a handshake today. Once she took my hand in hers I felt an electric shock run through my arm, but it wasn't a painful shock that you would associate with a lightening strike but a warm tingle that took over my body when my skin touched hers. She jerked her hand away quickly, and took her seat next to me. I guess that she had felt it too. Maybe, she was different but in a good way. One thing I knew for sure was this time I wasn't going to heed Lauren's warning, I don't think I had enough will power to stay away from her.

_**Please remember to review!**_


	3. Thunder

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" He was handsome, that was for sure. But not in the typical big

muscle jock way, but in a conservative, old fashion way, with a hint of Abercrombie and Fitch. I

would have rather sat anywhere else but this seemed the only seat open; I was afraid people would

think I am after him.

"Uhh…no. No it's free. I'm Edward by the way. I didn't really get a chance to introduce myself

at lunch." He held out his hand for me to shake, how…. gentleman like. It was a cordial movement,

an unexpected movement. The second my skin touched his I felt a tingle run up my arm and course

through my body. I dropped his hand and my gaze because I could feel the familiar feeling of my

blush rising to my cheeks.

"I'm Bella. So…. it rains a lot here." Oh my god! It rains a lot here? What was I thinking! The

first words out of my mouth to this gorgeous being are it rains a lot here! Stupid! I set my stuff down

and turned to bury my now ruby red cheeks into my arms when I heard a soft chuckle coming from

beside me. I looked over to see the most magnificent thing ever spread across his face, a crooked

grin. On most I would have thought it looked strange but on him it just enhanced his beauty.

"Yeah, its seems to always be raining. You are from Arizona, right? It must be nice there, always

warm and sunny. But there is one thing that Forks has that glorious Arizona is missing." He had a

mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Yeah; I never thought I would miss the summer heat until I moved here. What's Forks got that

Arizona lacks, besides rain?" I moved my gaze from my notebook; to his green eyes that were so

pure in color it was startling. His focus was also directed to my eyes, as he leaned in and in a

hushed voice whispered.

"Well now we have got you." I felt my jaw drop a little with this comment and our eyes just

seemed to stay locked on each other for an eternity, until the teacher came in and called the class to

order and Edward broke his gaze from mine. The rest of the class I spent with my eyes intently

focused on my notebook, in which I pretended to take notes, afraid to look up and be locked his

amazing gaze. I started to put my books in my bag when the teacher announced a minute to the bell,

but I still didn't dare look in his direction. I was placing my last book into my bag when I felt the

same electric feeling glide across the side of my hand. I looked down to see a folded piece of paper

and Edward's retreating hand. Taking a chance I glanced at his face; he didn't hold my confused

gaze but instead winked and stood up as the bell rang and he exited the classroom. I grabbed the

note and made my way to the locker room for my next class, gym. Slipping the note into my bag,

slightly dazed by today's events I made my way to the gym for a long and excruciating period of

gym.

By the time the coach dismissed us, I had received a bruise on my left arm and had given two

other kids bruises on their heads and backs. Basketball was definitely not my sport. I trudged

through the icy rain to my old truck, where I cranked up the heat and waited for the windows to

clear of fog. While I waited I reached over to my bag and retrieved the note from Edward. It was

nicely folded into a perfect square and had my name in neat script writing on the front. I unfolded

the edges carefully afraid to rip the delicate paper. There wasn't much written on the sheet of

notebook paper, but the few words that were seemed priceless.

"_Arizona gave Forks some of its light and warmth in your smile. Edward."_

My heart skipped a beat. I glanced up and out of my windshield only to see Edward standing by

his car staring in my direction, until a Barbie impersonator came up and wrapped her arms around

his neck and gave him a passionate kiss. My heart skipped another beat, but this time it hurt. I had

fallen, hard, quick. This shouldn't be happening, I just met him. But it was, from the second our

eyes met in the cafeteria, I had known deep down, that I was falling for Edward.

**_Please remember to review! _**


	4. I'm made of glass

I don't know what it was about her but I was captivated. I was now thinking irrationally and

doing things that I would never have dreamed of, like that note. What was I thinking? If Lauren ever

found out…. and Bella what would she say if she knew my real situation. She was sitting in her beat

up old truck, unfolding the paper that I had given to her this afternoon. I couldn't help wonder what

her reaction would be to such a bold note. I mean I hardly know her, yet the words seemed to flow

effortlessly onto the paper. When she glanced up there was a look of pure shock and I couldn't tell

if she was offended or did she think it was endearing; Bella was proving to be a hard person to

read. But our eye contact was soon broken as Lauren came up and put her arms around my neck

and gave me a passionate kiss. It seemed so awkward to be kissing Lauren when all I could think

of was Bella, and how her soft lips would feel upon mine.

"So how was the rest of your day? Mine was all right, except Jessica went all ballistic during

Algebra today. It was like that girl…." She began to ramble on about Jessica's hissy fit during class

and how all the guys could only talk about Bella. This went on the whole way to her house but I had

learned over the past few months how to tune her out well, so now I only heard a few words here

and there. "So my parents are out of town for Halloween and I thought about throwing an amazing

party…hello earth to Edward…what do you think?"

"Oh…uh. Yeah, that sounds good." I wasn't quite sure what it was that I was agreeing to but I

figured if it turned out to be something extremely bad I could always think of an excuse to get out of

it later. "Well I have got to be getting home, Esme is expecting me home early today." She leaned in

to give me a kiss but I turned my head quickly so all she got was my cheek. I wasn't sure why but I

was suddenly repulsed when Lauren kissed me, I felt as if I was cheating. Lauren was of course not

pleased with this and she let out an angry grunt and stormed out of the car.

I took the long way home just because I needed to clear my head some before I had to deal

with the next problem, my family. When I first started dating Lauren, I was head over heels for her,

and so when she told me that she didn't approve of my family situation and to not associate with

them, I did it. Nobody in Forks really seemed to like my family dynamics but Lauren seemed to

protest and detest it the most. By the time that I was adopted by Carlisle and Esme, they had

already adopted Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie. Jasper and Rosalie are actually twins but other

then that none of us are blood related; so when Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie, got

together the town started to talk. I admit it was kind of weird to have all these couples living under

the same roof but they were my family. None of them really understood what I saw in Lauren to

make me shun them and to tell the truth I wasn't even sure myself any more. It was getting dark by

the time I pulled up in the driveway, and I took a deep breath before I opened the front door and

into my new personal hell.

"Esme! He's home! Thank you so much for gracing us with your superior presences, now we

can have some dinner." Alice shouted as I entered. She had taken the ostracizing the worst,

because we were always the closest. There was just always something between us that allowed us

to know what the other was thinking. "What is wrong with you? Did Lauren break up with you?"

"No. Just drop it and lets eat." She stared me down; I knew that she was trying to figure out the

real reason.

"It's the new girl isn't it? I saw how you were looking at her at lunch today, you are falling for her

aren't you." I turned and stormed off to the dinning room to take my seat and wait for my family to

gather. Was it really that obvious? I don't but for some reason hearing Alice say that, confirmed my

feelings. I was falling for Bella, and I was falling hard.

_**Please remember to review! **_


	5. Heels over Head

**Sorry it took so long to update, but I just started my freshman year in college in August, and it's proving to be rather difficult. So again sorry!**

I threw open the door to my bedroom and crashed onto my bed. My heart felt like it was breaking when I saw that girl put her arms around Edward and then kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Why would Edward say such a sweet and, I thought, flirty thing to me if he was going out with someone else, someone he possibly loved. It didn't make sense any of it! My irrational feelings and his irrational behavior! This isn't like anything I have had to deal with before, so I was unsure how to approach the situation or even I should approach Edward. My heart felt like it did a flip in my chest with even the mere mention of his name. I had to do something; I couldn't go through the whole year with these feelings of elation and pain. I had to know the truth, the whole story. Like did he really like me? Who was that girl? Did I have a chance with such a God like creature? I made my way over to the old beat up computer that Renee felt like was a necessity when I moved in with Charlie; I sat there and contemplated what I should say to him as the computer slowly booted up.

_Edward,_

_Your note was…..sweet. Truly the kindest thing that anyone has ever said to me and it makes me feel as if I can one day call Forks home, but I need to know why. Why would anyone say such a sweet thing to a person that they just met and hardly knew? And why would you say it if you were already with someone else? (I say you and that girl in the parking lot after school). I am just very confused by this….direct action, and I need to know if it was intentional. _

_Bella_

There short and to the point. Now I just hoped that I had enough courage to actually give it to him.

The next morning I woke up earlier, barely able to sleep the night before with thoughts of Edward running through my mind. But it worked out well because I was now able to at least make my appearance look together and presentable…..just in case Edward's words did have a meaning behind them. I had settled with on a pair of dark wash jeans, and a loose fit white bohemian top with a white tank top underneath. Together with a pair of flip flops the outfit looks causal but also very charming.

Once I arrived at the school, I saw the shiny silver Volvo parked a few spots down from my own rustic truck, and I could see Edward sitting behind the wheel. His head was back and his eyes closed, and if I didn't know any better it would appear that he was peacefully sleeping. But next to him sat the girl from yesterday, talking away not even bothering to notice that he probably wasn't listening. I didn't want to confront Edward in front of his girlfriend, so I tucked the note into my backpack and made my way to class, figuring that I could just wait till biology to give it to him. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going as I walked down the crowded hallway, which always proved to be a mistake for me, when I ran into a small girl with short black hair.

"Oh. I am so sorry! I wasn't looking at where I was going." I rambled out before the girl had even regained composure. "I am really, really sorry!"

"It's alright. No harm done. Trust me; I am not as dainty as I look. I grew up with three brothers who loved to rough house." She said with a soft laugh at the end. "I'm Alice, by the way. You must be Bella Swan; I haven't seen you around here before."

"Yeah….I am really sorry about that. My mom always use to tell me I had two left feet. Well it was nice to meet you Alice, but I have to be getting to class." I turned to leave, heading back in the direction of my class when I heard her call my name.

"Hey Bella, would you like to sit with my family and I at lunch today?" She asked. I nodded my head. "Good I'll see you at lunch!" And she turned and swiftly left. Alice seemed friendly, and if things didn't work out with Edward at least I would have a friend. I found my seat in my first period, with sudden high hopes for lunch.

_**Please review! I actually have the next five chapters already written but if I don't see those reviews come in, I can't update. So remember to review.**_


	6. Rain City

_**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL THOSE WHO READ AND REVIEW BECAUSE IT HELPS ME TO KNOW WHAT I NEED TO IMPROVE ON AND WHAT IS GOOD. –WISH-ELEVEN**_

Would it ever end? She never seemed to shut up! I leaned my head back against the seat and closed my eyes hoping that she would notice that I was in no mood to discuss her wardrobe issues of the morning. But she didn't. She just keep talking and talking! I stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity until I thought it was safe to start walking to class without looking totally ridiculous. As I turned around to grab my backpack off the backseat I notice Bella starting to walk towards the crowd of people into the school. How I wished that I could be walking next to her, my arm wrapped around her small waist…..

"Eddy? Are you listening to me?" I was jerked from my day dream to see Lauren giving me an evil stare. "Here I am trying to open up to you, and you completely ignore me!" Yeah, right. Trying to find the right shoes to match your purse is a real dilemma. But I put away my snide remarks not in the mood to hear Lauren really start yelling at me.

"Sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night, I must have zoned out. We should start heading in; the bell is going to ring soon." I step out into the cool air, and automatically start looking for Bella again but she is nowhere in sight. I didn't even bother waiting for Lauren; I just started toward the school, hoping that I could catch Bella before the bell rang. I wanted to explain myself and that note that I had given her, it was totally unacceptable of me considering that I have a girlfriend, and that was what I was going to tell her….or at least that's what I planned to say. But for some reason when I was around Bella I became tongue tied and everything just seemed to spill out. I rounded the corner, walking a little quicker because I can hear Lauren's screeching voice coming up behind me demanding why I didn't wait, when I saw her. She was picking up her books that were scattered about the hallway along with another girl that I was very familiar with. Alice. I ducked behind a set of lockers hoping that Alice wouldn't see me and say something to Bella about last night at dinner.

"I'll see you at lunch then!" And Alice turned and left. Lunch? Alice had invited Bella, my Bella, to sit with them at lunch? I had a feeling that Alice had some alterative motives for this; she was either trying to get me to ditch Lauren and rejoin them. Or she was going to tell Bella the truth, how I was already falling for her.

"EDDY! You didn't wait for me or stop when I was calling your name! What's up with you? You are acting…….." Lauren didn't bother finishing that statement because her eyes followed my gaze towards Bella. "Are you serious? Are you cheating on me with that…with that…slut?" Her voice was starting to rise so I turned quickly to face her and calm her down before Bella and the rest of the school heard.

"No! Geez Lauren, don't be so paranoid! I was just contemplating as to help her pick up her books because they flew everywhere after she ran into someone. And I didn't hear you calling my name, like I said I am tired and kind of out of it." I leaned down and kissed her forehead before heading towards my class, before she could say anything else. I took my hand and wiped it across my lips, kissing her no longer felt right.

The day was passing incredibly slowly. By the time lunch came around I was so ready to see Bella that it was hurting inside. I took my seat next to Lauren but kept my eyes locked on my family's table. It was a few minutes later until Bella walked up to the table and Alice introduced her to the others, and she took her seat next to my pixie like sister. How I wish that it was I sitting next to her, holding her hand under the table…….

"So Eddy, about the dance I was thinking you could drive that really nice car that your dad has. And you could take me to that new Italian restaurant in town."

"Sure Lauren, whatever you want." I wasn't even sure what she was talking about, I was too engrossed in watching the beautiful smile play across Bella's lips and the soft blush creep up her cheeks. Suddenly Bella stood and emptied her tray and headed out of the lunchroom. Without thinking I stood, "Sorry, I forgot that I have to be to Biology early today. I'll see you after school." And I turned on my heels and left. I could see Bella at a locker at the end of the hall and I quickly made my way to her side.

"Hey." She jumped a little at my voice, like she hadn't heard me coming.

"Hey, I was actually just about to come find you." She was coming to find me? I suddenly became very anxious and excited.

"Really? Well here I am what can I do for you?" She reached into her locker and pulled out a folded sheet of paper very similar to the one I had given her yesterday.

"Well I just wanted to….um….you know give you this." I took the piece of paper and our hands brushed at the tips. We just stood there for a minute until the bell rang. "I guess we should get to Biology." Bella grabbed her book from the locker and started down the hall; I was close behind but not noticeably close. We took our seats and she started busying herself with her notebooks and I took the opportunity to open the letter and read its sweet contents.

_Edward,_

_Your note was…..sweet. Truly the kindest thing that anyone has ever said to me and it makes me feel as if I can one day call Forks home, but I need to know why. Why would anyone say such a sweet thing to a person that they just met and hardly knew? And why would you say it if you were already with someone else? (I say you and that girl in the parking lot after school). I am just very confused by this….direct action, and I need to know if it was intentional. _

_Bella_

I didn't know what to say because I was just as confused as her. So I did the only logical thing I could think of…..I snatched her lips with mine and kissed her.

**AGAIN REMEMBER TO REVIEW. NO REVIEWS NO UPDATES! SIMPLE MATH.**


	7. Atrophy

* * *

WH….what…oh my God! I just sat there for a second, not able to comprehend what was happening. Edward was kissing me! I had known him all of two days, and only had one real conversation with him

and he was kissing me! But for some reason I couldn't stop kissing him back….well at least until I heard the door open. I pulled away quickly; maybe a little too quickly because next thing I knew I was falling

over backwards off the stool.

"Bella! Bella, are you all right?" I could hear the panic and concern in Edwards's voice, which made the whole thing seem even more genuine.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just bumped my head." I stood up; brushing myself off and looking around the class to see who it was that had come in, it was only the teacher assistant from the classroom next door, and he

seemed oblivious to all that just happened. I turned to look at Edward but the second our eyes met, he grabbed his bag and stormed out of the room. And was left to stand there stunned staring after him. I am

not quite sure why I did what I did next but I grabbed my books and went after him.

He was already getting into his car by the time I caught up with him, and I couldn't help but think about how quickly he moved, he should be on the track team or something. He was to absorbed in sorting

through his glove box that he didn't see me approach, so I lightly tapped on the driver side window. This caused him to jump and he ended up hitting his head on the ceiling of the small car. I motioned for him

to roll down the window, which he did but he seemed to hesitate first.

"What….what the hell was that?" I finally managed to get out. I was finding it very hard to formulate a complete sentence when looking into his eyes.

"I don't know. Look I am really sorry but I have to go." He casted his brilliant green eyes down looking at the steering wheel. He reached for key, but I shot my arm out to stop him. The second our hands

touched it felt like an electric shock went through us.

"Can't we just talk for a second…..I mean you did just kiss me out of the blue." This caught his attention, he threw his hands up and ran them threw his hair. It was another few minutes before either of us

moved, he stepped out of the car and I went to lean on the front.

"I really am sorry. I don't know why I did it, I just did."

"Okay….so it was just a big misunderstanding….right?"

"Right, because….."

"Because you have a girlfriend."

"Right, because I have a girlfriend." He voice got really low and there seemed to be sadness as he admitted this. "I really think I should be going….and you can still make it back to class, if you want." He

seemed to be trying really hard to get rid of me I noticed, so I took the hint.

"Yeah….you must be really busy….I'll see you around." I turned quickly before he could see the start of tears forming in my eyes. I didn't why what he said hurt so much, but it felt like there was a hole

forming in my chest. I started heading back towards the school but quickly decided that that wasn't where I wanted to be, so I veered to the right and got into my old truck. I revved the engine and began to

pull out when I looked over at the Volvo and Edward was still leaning against the outside; I drove done the aisle pausing at the end of the driveway. I glanced out the rear view mirror and saw Edward punch

the smooth paint of the shiny car. Speeding off, I head home but I didn't make it five miles up the road till I had to pull over and let the tears flow.

**REVIEW!!!!! AND HERE IS YOUR INITIATIVE: IF YOU REVIEW I WILL SEND YOU A PREVIEW OF WHAT IS TO COME! SOUND FAIR? THEN REVIEW!!!!**


	8. Chaos

Damn it! I pounded my fists against the door frame of the Volvo, as she walked off and started the engine of her truck. How could I be so stupid! Here was my chance to come clean and explain myself but all I could muster was I don't know! I waited until I knew that she was a ways from the school before I started my car and headed home. I couldn't deal with anyone right now, I just needed some alone time to straighten out my thoughts. I made sure to take the long way home, just so I knew that I wouldn't be heading in the same direction as my Bella. When I finally pulled into the long gravel driveway, a jumped out of the car and stormed through the empty house to my room. I leaned my arms above my head on the large window that took up the back wall of my room, and rested my forehead on my arms. What had I gotten myself into? There I was just sitting in biology waiting for class to begin and the next thing I know I am kissing Bella. God, why did she have to be such a good kisser too! Her lips on mine just felt right, and then when her skin touched mine it was like a shock. She was amazing and I had ruined any chance of her being with her. Why couldn't I just tell her the truth that I really, _really _liked her; maybe even loved her? I stood there for awhile staring aimlessly out the window at the dark forest, until I felt like I couldn't do anything any longer. I pulled out the small black phone from my pocket,

"Information, how may I help you?" Asked a voice that sounded like it had rehearsed so much that it was a computer.

"I need the number for the Swan's residence."

"One moment please." And the phone went silent for a few minutes. "555-8763. Do you need anything else?"

"No, thank you. Goodbye." I hung up the phone quickly after writing down those seven precious numbers. I wasn't sure if I would even use the number but somehow I felt whole knowing that I had a way to communicate again with Bella, anytime I wanted. I lost track of time as I just held that paper thinking of her, when I felt my phone vibrate on the couch next to me. Lauren. Oh my God! I totally forgot about Lauren and how I was her ride. I was going to get it now.

"EDWARD! Where are you?! I come out of class and the car is gone! Did you expect me to walk home or something, because if you did you have another thing coming……" I held the phone away from my ear and was still able to her shrieks. Without putting another thought to it, I clicked the phone shut. I just couldn't deal with her right now. I heard the front door open and a parade of voice that traveled throughout the house, my family was home and for the first time in a long time I felt compelled to join them. But I didn't I just sat there staring at the piece of paper as my phone rang continuously with Lauren's name flashing across the screen. It wasn't until I heard a soft knock at the door that I looked up.

"Edward….are you all right? You left school early today, and I wasn't sure if you were feeling alright or not."

"I'm fine Alice." Alice turned again to leave but at that moment I needed someone who could understand me. "Alice? Could you come here for a minute?"

"Sure Edward, what's up?" She sat crossed leg on the floor in front of me.

"You know don't you…..that's why you invited her to sit with you at lunch today."

"Yeah, I guess you just got me curious about her, and how you could fall so hard so quickly for someone. She mentioned you today, just saying that you sit next to her biology but when she said it….I don't know, there was something in her eyes that said she felt something for you too."

"I did something today, and now I don't think she will ever talk to me again." I barely managed to say these words, they came out in a soft whisper but Alice still heard me.

"What? Did you introduce her Lauren? Cause that would do it." I gave her a look that said leave her out of this and Alice stopped her quiet chuckles.

"I…..I….kissed her. And I don't know but I felt something and I think she felt it too. But then I told her to leave me alone when she tried to confront her. God, Alice everything is so messed up and I have only known her for two days!"

"You know what you have to do Edward. You have to fix this, you have to confront her. And the sooner the better, then you need to breakup with Laure n and sweep Bella off her feet." Alice stood and started for the door before I could respond. "Her bedroom is on the right side of the house, just so you know." And she made her exit. She was right I needed to do something and I needed to do it before she really had time to realize how big of a jerk I had been. Alice poked her head in once more "Oh, and Edward mom and Dad have that fundraiser tonight at the hospital."

"Thanks Alice. And Alice, I'm sorry about everything."

"I know. Have a nice night Edward." And that was it. I knew what Alice had been hinting at do, but I just didn't know if I was brave enough to confront her, again.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! REVIEWS WILL GET YOU A LOOK AT THE STORY TO COME!!**


	9. Vaccum Bag

By the time that my tears dried and I was able to focus enough on the road, I headed home. The house was empty just like I thought it would be which provided me ample time to gather my thoughts before Charlie came home. There was such a terrible pain in my chest that wouldn't subside, how could one person cause so much hurt and so quickly. I laid my face into my pillow and yelled as loud as I could, trying to release some of the frustration. God! I just wanted to hate him so much, but I couldn't. There was something in that kiss….there was something. Hidden deep down in that kiss was passion, and ……love. Or at least I thought there was, but apparently Edward didn't feel the same way. I looked over at the clock; it was almost six, time to start making dinner for Charlie. I decided on something simple that wouldn't require a lot of my concentration, I just finished putting the pasta sauce on the pasta when Charlie walked in.

"That smells great Bells. I don't know what I would do without you." He came into the kitchen and sat in his usual chair.

"Go back to take out." I scooped some pasta onto his plate then cleaned up my mess before heading back to my room. For some reason I just didn't have an appetite.

"Bella, aren't you going to eat anything?"

"No, I am not that hungry dad. I think I am just going to finish my homework then go to bed."

"Alright Bells, goodnight."

"Goodnight dad."

I opened my math book but I couldn't concentrate on the problems so I shut it quickly, and grabbed my bathroom supplies and headed to the bathroom. The warm water felt nice as I stood under the shower head, it somehow made me forget all about Edward, that was until I turned off the water and everything came rushing back. By the time I finished in the bathroom and got back to my room it was already 8:30. But I still wasn't tired enough to fall asleep, so I grabbed Pride and Prejudice from my shelf and became immersed in the world of the Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy. The next time I looked back at the clock it was 12:30. I laid the book down on the night stand and tried to drift off into a sleep, but every time I closed my eyes I saw Edward's perfect face and it made my heart ache.

Click, click, click! What on earth was that noise? Click, click! I get out of bed and head towards the window where the sound seemed to be coming from. And there below my window was Edward, looking just as God like in the moonlight as he did in the day. I opened the window and leaned out some.

"What do you want?" I asked sharply, I was still kind of ticked off at him.

"I just wanted to talk to you. Can you come down?" I stood there not answering him for a moment contemplating whether or not I should go down and talk to him or not. But of course my curiosity got the better of me so I grabbed my jacket and headed towards the door. When I reached the spot where he had been standing, I found him pacing back and forth.

"You know Charlie won't be happy if you wear a hole in his lawn." Maybe a joke would help break the ice. Edward stopped pacing and looked at me, our eyes met and my breath hitched.

"Sorry."

"For pacing? I was only joking about Charlie…."

"No. Not about that, about earlier today."

"Oh. Look I understand it was all a big mistake. No hard feelings."

"But that's the thing it wasn't a mistake. Maybe the timing was bad but the kiss….that wasn't a mistake." I was speechless. He had meant it, but what did that mean?

"I…I uh…" Great I couldn't even formulate a coherent sentence. "So, umm…what does that mean?" Good, straight and to the point.

"I'm actually not sure, but I did feel something and I know you felt it too." He was right, I had felt something. I directed my eyes to the ground trying to prevent my blushing, but it didn't really work because before I knew it I looked up and Edward had moved so now he was only a few inches from me. I looked up into his bright green eyes, which was a mistake because he then kept my gaze raising his hand to my cheek where he left it. His other hand caught the back of my neck as his lips crashed to mine once more. It felt……indescribable. And unlike the kiss in the biology room, there was no fear that someone would walk in, so I kissed him back with as much force and passion. My hands instinctively went around his neck and tangled in his hair, his soft, beautiful hair. His hand dropped from my cheek and went to my lower back as he moved us closer together. This was pure bliss. Then it all came rushing back.

I pulled away for a moment. "Edward? You have a girlfriend." This stopped him from going for my lips again. I backed away some, but his one hand still lingered on my back which I didn't protest. "You and me….we can't be doing this. I mean we just met and you are with someone else. I'm sorry." I pulled away from him all together, which I suddenly regretted, I missed the feel of his hand on my back. "I have to go. Good bye Edward." And I turned and went back into my house leaving Edward starring after me and tears forming in my eyes.

**YOU KNOW THE DRILL, REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING!**


	10. The sweetest escape

This kiss had held so much more fire then the one in the classroom. And the way that Bella's body felt against mine was like heaven. But then I felt her pull back…. I opened my eyes to see that it was beginning to become a little lighter outside. I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss all night, and about what she had said. She was right we couldn't be doing this, I was still with Lauren and even if Lauren wasn't the kindest person to others, she still didn't need to hear I was cheating on her. I look at my clock 7:30.it was time to start getting ready for school anyway. I stepped under the warm water of the shower, trying to stop my brain from its tug of war game, between staying with Lauren and going to Bella. I mean Lauren and I have been together for a year and I love her, or least I thought I did. Then there was Bella who I had known for a whole three days now and I knew I could love. I just didn't know what to do anymore.

Knock! Knock! "Edward are you almost done? We have to leave in like twenty minutes. And I need to get into the bathroom sometime this morning!" Shouted Rose from outside the bathroom door.

"Yeah Rose, I will be done is a second." I heard her walk off and I stepped out of the shower wrapping a large white towel around my waist. I looked at the clock again 8:00. Had I really been in there thirty minutes? I shrugged it off, walking to the closet to get dress.

As I drove up to Lauren's house, I noticed that there was already a car parked in her driveway. Who would be at her house at 8:20 in the morning? As I got closer I could tell that it was Tyler's car. I slowed down and parked a little up the road from her house but still where I could see it. It wasn't two seconds after I had turned my car off that my phone rang, and I saw Lauren's name flashing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Eddy. Sorry for the late notice but I won't be needing a ride to school today."

"Why? Are you driving yourself?" Trying to figure out what Tyler was doing there.

"No, Jessica is driving me. Because after school today we are going to Port Angeles to look for outfits for the dance." What a liar! How long had she been hanging out with Tyler? The strange part of it all was that I was mad, but not jealous.

"Oh, really? Well I will see you at school, and tell Tyler I said hi." With that I hung up the phone without hearing her response. And in that moment I was free from all guilt that I was feeling about the whole Bella/Lauren situation. And now I could be with Bella. If she would still wanted me that is. I drove to the school as fast as I could, hoping to catch Bella before class. I screeched into a spot and looked around quickly for the old red pick-up truck but it was nowhere in sight. M y good mood vanished and I spent the rest of the day going from class to class, skillfully avoiding Lauren and sulking for the lack of sight of Bella. I threw my lunch out early just too able to sit by myself for a few minutes in the biology room, where I could escape Lauren's lies of what Tyler was doing at her house. As I entered the room I saw I wasn't alone, there sat Bella in her regular seat next to mine.

"Hey," I said as I made my way to my seat. "I was looking for you this morning in the parking lot."

"Oh, yeah I was running a little late this morning." There was an eerie silence between as I reached the table. "Look, I think I could really like you, but I don't want to be the reason for the end of you and Lauren."

"Lauren was the end us. Turns out she has been seeing Tyler, but even that wasn't the case I was still going to break up with her because I didn't love her like I should…" I was within a few inches of Bella by this point. "I would like there to be a start of us though. I really…." But I didn't finish my sentence before Bella's lips crashed into mine in the softest and sweetest kiss.

**REVIEWS ARE REQUIRED FOR UPDATES!**


	11. Head on Collision

They were over. He wanted me. But why? I mean Lauren was prettier than me, and a lot more popular. But I pushed all these things from my mind for the moment as I leaned in a planted a soft kiss to his lips. I pulled back slowly looking up to his eyes to gauge his reaction; he looked down at me with a smile in his eyes that could light up a room.

"You know, I am beginning to like biology more and more." He whispered, his cool breath tickling my face. He began to back up some putting a few more feet in between us just as the bell sounded, but his hand only moved from my waist to my hand as we took our seats. Nobody paid much attention to us, and even if they had I don't think either of us would have notice because we were too busy in our own little world to deal with others. Mr. Banner wheeled in a TV. , and turned off the lights.

"Try to pay attention, and if you are really feeling up to it take some notes because this may or may not be on the next test." Said Mr. Banner as he pressed play then took his seat behind his desk to grade papers. Meanwhile, Edward had begun drawling small circles on the back of my hand which in turn was sending goose bumps down my arm. There was no way I was going to be paying attention to this movie, so I opened my notebook that was sitting on the table and began to scribble a note to Edward.

_So you and Lauren are for sure over? No miscommunication on either end?_

_I am positive. And are you cold because I have my jacket if you need it._ Crap he noticed my goose bumps, but how to tell him I am not cold just being driven crazy by his touch without embarrassing myself totally. I sat there for a minute contemplating it and decided to avoid humiliation.

_Sure, it is kind of cold in here._ He bent down and grabbed a light grey zip up hoodie from his backpack. I slipped my arms through the sleeves reluctantly dropping his hand for a moment. The jacket was a little big but smelled like him, so it was perfect.

_Better?_

_Much._ We continued the conversation for the rest of the class period, talking about little things like favorite color, vacation spot, and movies. But it was bliss. Edward walked me to gym, but when we reached the locker rooms' door he still wouldn't drop my hand.

"Would you like to come over today afternoon?" He spoke very fast and it was a miracle that I even understood what he said. It was cute, he was nervous.

"I would love to but I promised my friend Alice that I would have a sleepover with her tonight. Sorry, maybe we could hang out tomorrow afternoon." I felt really bad because he had been so nervous in the first place when he asked. But I saw a small mischievous smile play across his lips. "What?"

"Nothing, well we better get into class. Till next time." He ran the back of his down my cheek before placing a light kiss on it and turning away. Some times that boy could be so hard to read.

I didn't see Edward after school and that bothered me, but I didn't have time to worry I had told Alice I would be at her house by 4:30. By the time I grabbed my things from my room and finally found her driveway turnoff it was nearing 5:00. Oops. I pulled up to the biggest house that I had ever seen, and sitting on the front porch was an anxious Alice,

"I'm so sorry that I am late! I couldn't find the turn off for your driveway."

"It's okay; it just gave me more time to set up. Come on, I want you to see my room." She grabbed my arm dragging me through the large white doors and up the grand staircase. We paused outside the first door on the hall. "Okay, are you ready?" I nodded my head and she opened the door to reveal the most extravagant room ever. It was decorated with flowers and pink wall paper and led to the largest closet that I had ever seen filled to capacity with clothes.

"Alice! Can you come down here for a minute?" Shouted someone from the bottom of the stairs.

"Be right there! Make yourself at home, I will be right back." I placed my bag on the floor and walked around the room taking in all the beautiful things that Alice owned. I was about halfway around the room when I heard a loud thud coming from upstairs. Of course curiosity got the better of me so I made my way to the staircase and up to the third story. When I reached the top of the stairs I heard the thud again, and figured out it was coming from the room at the end of the hall. The door was slightly cracked so I peaked in, seeing a tennis ball bouncing against the floor making the thud noise. I was getting ready to turn around and head back to Alice's room when the door to the room suddenly opened.

"Hey. This room is taken but I am more than willing to share, if you want." A large smile played across his face as he laughed.

"Edward?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HEY THIS IS GOING TO BE THE LAST UPDATE FOR AWHILE UNLESS I HAVE SOME REVIEWS. NO FEEDBACK THEN IT MAKES IT VERY HARD TO CONTINUE! SO PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS – WISH-ELEVEN**


	12. Sunday Morning

To say the least she was shocked. The look on her face…..oh how I wish I had a camera with me!

"But…what…you…" She began to stumble over the words which in turn made me laugh.

"I live here, and Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper are my brothers and sisters. Wow the look on your face." Bella playfully swatted at my arm, but in the process stumbled forward. I caught her a second before she hit the floor. She struggled to get up, but ended up getting tangled in my arms. "Ohm..I think you should fall more often." I leaned in to kiss her, but was rudely interrupted.

"Bella! There you are, I have been looking all over for you. I see you have met Edward. Well we have to get going." She grabbed Bella's arm, but not before I leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I'll see you later." As I let go and Alice began to drag her down the hall, I notice a soft pink blush cover her cheeks. I chuckled to myself, and went back into my room. I could hear Alice's music through the walls, and I wished it could be me hanging out with Bella. I got up and began pacing, looking around for something to help pass time. But my mind was too centered on Bella. I was on my fifth trip around my room when my phone started to buzz, _new message_I flipped it open and saw it was from Alice. Why was she texting me when we were a floor apart? _Downstairs five minutes for horror movie marathon._Yes! I am so glad that Alice has given me a second chance after the whole Lauren fiasco, which I was now calling it. I quickly comb my hair and ran down the stairs, slowing down a few before the bottom.

"Hey, Edward do you want to watch a movie with us?" Asked Alice in an innocent voice.

"Sure, as long as I am not intruding." Alice shook her head and I took a seat on the floor next to Alice on the end.

"Actually Edward can you switch seats with me so I can sit with Jasper?" I nodded and took a seat in between Alice and Bella.

We went through movie after movie, and around 1:30 I felt Bella stretch out across my chest and fall asleep. It was like heaven. I look over and see Alice starting to get up dragging Jasper with her.

"You might not want to move Edward; Bella looks like she is sleeping peacefully." Alice winked as she walked by and I snuggled down deeper onto the mound of pillows and blankets. I kissed the top of her head and began to hum a lullaby, till I drifted off to sleep too.

With the first rays of light that filtered through the windows I began to stir. For a moment I was a bit disoriented and couldn't figure out why I was in the living room, till I went to stretch and noticed the angel nestled next to me. She looked so sweet and peaceful as she lay against my chest, but it wasn't long till she began to stir to. I was curious of her reaction to our sleeping arrangement, so I closed my eyes and pretending to still be asleep. She rolled over and yawned before opening her eyes and noticing our arrangement.

"Oh! How….when….Edward? Edward?" She called my name softly but when I didn't she respond I guess she really thought I was asleep. I tried to keep myself from smiling, but it became increasingly difficult as she began kissing my cheek and eyelids. "What a wonderful pillow you make." She whispered in my ear; she was driving me crazy! Bella began kissing down my jaw line….when did she become so devious. I couldn't take it anymore!

"Fine...Fine, I am awake now." I said, rolling over so I was leading on my left arm and running my other hand up and down her cheek. "You know how to wake a guy up." I leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her lips. And while she wasn't paying attention, I lowered my hand to her waist and began tickling her sides.

"Edward! Edward! Stop! I….can't….breath." I stopped placing my hands on either side of her head, and waited until her breaths had returned to normal, before I lowered my lips back down to hers. Bella…overreacted to say the least. She grabbed either side of my face and deepened our kiss. It seemed like an eternity before Bella broke away to the sound of someone politely couching in the background.

"Do you mind Alice? We are kind of busy." I said without even moving from my previous position.

"So Edward I see you met Bella. But I was wondering if I could have my friend back."

"What if I don't feel like sharing?"

"You will in a minute, Carlisle and Esme are on their way down, and I don't think they would find this" She gestured at our position, "inappropriate." With that Bella moved out from under me with cheeks that were a deep shade of crimson.

"Fine, Fine….but Alice you ruin all the fun." I got up and moved over to Bella wrapping my arm around her waist and nuzzling my face into her neck.

"Edward, stop it! Your parents…." Bella said as she pushed me away.

"Are wondering why your bed is still made?" Said Carlisle as he descended the stairs. "Edward may I speak to you in my office. Now."

**YOU KNOW THE DRILL NO REVIEWS MEANS NO UPDATES!!!!!**


	13. You and Me

Oh no! Edward was in trouble and it's all my fault! I wanted to tell his dad that it was all a misunderstanding but before I could do anything Alice grabbed my arm and started dragging me to her room.

"But Alice what about Edward? Shouldn't I explain to someone what really happened?" I was starting to panic because I didn't want to get Edward in trouble over something that was partial my fault.

"Edward will be fine, trust me. And right now it's time for a makeover." We reached her room and she sat me on her bed before walking over to the wall and switching a small switch on the floor. Alice moved into the bathroom where she busied herself with the collection of all the makeover necessities. But I soon figured out what the small switch did.

"Edward, I understand that you were watching movies together last night, but you know the rules…different genders different rooms. And we haven't even been introduced to this girl yet, I mean Esme thought you were still with Lauren. When did all this change happen?" I heard Carlisle speaking to Edward through the air vent.

"Dad, it was an accident. We must have fallen asleep during the movie and Alice must not have noticed so she didn't say anything to us. It won't happen again sir, I promise. And the Lauren situation is over with; I don't anything to do with her anymore. Can I go now?"

"No, I am not through with you yet. Falling asleep was one thing but your idea of a wakeup call is another. If that girl's parents found out what has happened under this roof, under our supervision….some course of action will need to be taken to get across my message. You are grounded for a week, that means school and then home no detours. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, sir. And dad her name is Bella." And with that the room went silent.

"See I told you it wouldn't be that bad." Said Alice as she came back into the bedroom.

"Not that bad? We just started dating and now the only time I will see him is in school for the next week." My good mood of the morning had vanished completely.

"You may not be able to see him, but you are still my friend and you can visit me whenever you like." Alice was a genius! I got up and threw my arms around her neck. "Okay, okay….now let's get started on that makeover, shall we."

Two hours later my hair was straightened and pulled back on one side with a barrette, my face painted with just the right amount of makeup to where it was noticeable but not too heavy. And I was put in a dark blue baby doll dress with a white ribbon that sat on an empire waistline; this was paired with a pair of dark blue flats. Altogether, I think I looked….pretty.

"Okay now I am going to go down to grab some real breakfast. Leaving you…alone." She winked and turned out the door. I got the hint right away and I made my way up the stairs to the third floor.

His door was shut. Did I knock or just go in? I stood there for a minute before Emmett came trudging down the hall way.

"Just go in." He whispered giving me a little push towards the door. I grabbed the handle and pushed the door open quietly. He was lying on his bed with his arms folded across his chest and his eyes closed. I walked toward the bed trying to make as least amount as noise as possible; I sat on the edge of the bed and began drawing small circles on the back of his hand.

"I assume that you already heard what happened?" Said Edward with his eyes still closed but a soft smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. If you want I can talk to your dad….." He started to sit up and placed a finger against my lips.

"No you don't, I take all the blame for what happened this morning, and I would do it again in a heartbeat." Edward leaned forward and replaced his finger with his lips. "And…did…..I …..tell….you how….cute….you look…..today." He whispered between kisses. His kisses soon fell lower to my neck following the curve to my collar bone and then back up to my lips. He pushed me back on to the bed and I had a flash back to this morning.

"Edward…your parents….what if….." I tried to formulate a coherent sentence but it was so hard when he was kissing me. He was such a good kisser! He pulled back a little to look into my eyes.

"But what if I don't want to stop?"

"Well then I guess we will just have to issue harsher rules for when the two of you are in the same room together." Edward and I both jumped up at the same time at the sound of Carlisle's voice, the only difference was Edward landed on his feet and I on the floor.

"Ow!" I got up brushing myself off, but the moment I put pressure on my right ankle a shooting pain raced through my foot.

"Bella are you alright?" Asked Edward with a hint of panic in his voice.

"Just sit still dear, and let me take a look." Carlisle walked over to the bed where I was now sitting and began putting pressure on my ankle until I wanted to scream out in pain. "Well it seems you have sprained your ankle. Let me just grab a brace, for that and you will be on your way." Carlisle went downstairs to his office leaving Edward and me by ourselves.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. What am I going to do with you?"

"I guess you will just have to kiss me again." I said with a coy smile.

"I can take care of that." Edward leaned in to kiss me once again, when one a few centimeters from my face his bedroom burst open.

"Edward we need to talk. What the hell are you doing here?" And there in the doorway stood a very angry Lauren.

**THANKS FOR READING! NOW REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	14. Truth and Lies

Damn it! I thought I had made myself pretty damn clear when I had ended it with Lauren, but apparently this girl just couldn't take a hint. I stood up and brushed the few wrinkles out of my clothes and Bella stood up, standing slightly behind me but still was leaning on the bed so as to not put too much pressure on her ankle.

"Lauren, what are you doing here?" I asked reaching around to grab Bella's hand, pulling her so that she was right against my back, and so that she didn't have to put too much weight on the sprain. She rested her other hand in between my shoulder blades and her chin against my left shoulder. This of course made my heart beat faster and really made my conversation with Lauren that much more difficult.

"Well it's just that you won't return my phone calls, and I was beginning to worry about you Eddy and then I come over here to check on my boyfriend and I see him with another girl on his bed. I mean don't you see the problem?" She asked as moved closer to me and Bella.

"Lauren, we broke up because you were cheating on me with Tyler. So I will ask again what you are doing here." I tighten my grip on Bella's hand, to reassure her that there was nothing to fear about Lauren.

"I would never cheat on you! Tyler was just at my house that morning to drop off something from his mom to mine. Eddy I love you, and I would never do something so cruel but I guess you would. You're the new girl aren't you? Ella or something like that?" I could tell she was lying; I had witnessed it so many times before. And I was starting to get very angry at her tone towards Bella; it was one thing for her to talk down to me but not Bella.

"Its Bella and she is my girlfriend. And despite what you think Lauren, I am not a moron. You and Tyler have been seeing each for the last two months. He spilled the beans; that boy cracks well under pressure." This was a lie, I never talked to Tyler but I knew that she would start talking if she thought I knew something.

"Well…I…he….and…..I. We weren't anything Eddy, not like you and I. Please Eddy, can you forgive me?" Lauren jutted out her lip making a puppy dog face and walked closer to me, placing her hand square against my chest. I grabbed her hand and pushed her away, and brought Bella around in front of me, wrapping my arms around her waist and supporting her weight.

"Listen closely Lauren, I am with Bella. End of story."

"But…You will be sorry Edward Cullen! You will be sorry that you ever left me!" She turned quickly and stormed out, pushing past Carlisle on her way out.

"Well you two seem to cause quite a number of problems." Said Carlisle as me made his way across the room. I helped Bella back onto the bed and Carlisle wrapped her bad ankle in the brace. "There, just make sure you leave the brace on for the next two weeks. And now I advise you two to head downstairs and join the rest of the family for breakfast." Carlisle walked out of the room, but not before turning and giving me one last warning look. I raised my hands in surrender, but once he was out of sight I turned back to Bella and placed both my hands on either side of her.

"Well I would say this has been a very eventful morning."

"By far the most action packed morning I have had in a long time. But you still owe me that kiss." God! How did I ever spend so much time with the she-devil herself, when there was such a perfect angel out there? I leaned down and let my lips connect with Bella's; her hands came up, one settling on my chest and the other around my neck. I pulled back a little, and Bella gave me the cutest puppy dog face.

"Hey now, do you want to get me in trouble again?" She giggled a little but then shook her head. "Good because I would like to be able to take you out on a date before I am thirty." I leaned back down and gave her one last peck before picking her up and carrying her down stairs to the kitchen. But when we arrived in the kitchen there was no one else there. "Hmmm, that's strange. I thought we were having breakfast." I put Bella down on a chair and went to the kitchen window to see if they were outside. Everyone was gathered around Bella's red truck, and this worried me. What had happened? Bella must have seen the look of confusion on my face because she hobbled her way over to the window to see what was going on.

"Edward, why is your family around my truck?" I was wondering the same thing myself, so I grabbed her hand and pulled her outside with me. As we made our way to the truck my family parted making a clear path to the car. "Oh my God!" Bella gasped, and I just grabbed her and brought her closer to my body. On the side of her truck was the word _slut_ Lauren! God, why did she have to drag Bella into this? "Oh, no Charlie is going to kill me!"

**THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND PATIENTS. PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW. AND AGAIN THANKS!**


	15. Hate is a strong word

Oh no, Charlie is going to kill me! Why the truck? I mean it wasn't a nice shiny new car, just an old beat up hand me down. Who would do this? No wait I know, Lauren. I mean she was the last person the house and she was very angry with me about the whole Edward choosing me situation. I buried my face into my hands and Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder pulling me into his body so that my head was tucked into his chest.

"It will be okay Bella; we will have this fixed in no time. Rosalie can work wonders with cars, and we will have this patched up before Charlie even sees it." Edward rubbed his hand up and down my arm trying to comfort me. "Shh…don't worry Bella." I felt his lips on my hair.

"Yes, Rosalie can have that fixed up one, two, three. Won't you Rose?" Asked Esme, giving Rosalie a look that said '_if you say no then you will be in big trouble_'. So Rosalie nodded her head heading off the garage that was on the side of the house. "Now why don't we all go in and finish up breakfast." Esme ushered us into the house where we ate one of the biggest breakfasts of my life. When we finished, Alice took me upstairs to gather my things.

"So did you have fun this weekend? Besides the whole car fiasco, I would say it went rather well. And you and Edward are so cute!" Alice was jumping around collecting miscellaneous items that were scattered about her room.

"I had a blast. But you should have told me that Edward was your brother."

"But that would have taken all the fun out of the surprise. Now come on I will have Jasper drive you home."

"But what about my truck? I mean wont Charlie notice it's not there?" I asked stuffing the last thing into my bag.

"No it will be in the drive way by dinner time tonight. Now let's get this stuff down into the car. Jazz, Edward? Can you help with these?" Alice shouted into the hall and not a minute later the two guys showed up.

"Alice, how is it that I am leave with an extra bag that I didn't come with?" I just noticed that there were now two overnight bags instead of one.

"Don't worry about it Bella. Now boys if you could bring these to Jaspers car, and we will be down in a moment." The guys picked up the bags and trudged down the stairs. "Okay, Bella I need to ask you something before the boys come back. I know that you and Edward really like each other but you won't take him away will you?" I was somewhat confused by this question but my guess it had something to do with Lauren and their relationship.

"Uh…no." This made Alice smile and she grabbed me into a tight hug then took my hand leading me downstairs to the car.

"Oh, I forgot my purse. Jasper will you come with me to find it?" I was about to tell Alice that her purse was sitting on the bench by the door, but as she grabbed Jasper's hand she gave me a wink and walked inside. I loved Alice, she was so considerate.

"So next weekend, you and me." Edward said as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer and my arms went around his neck. I leaned in and quickly pecked his lips. "Hey, now that is not a very good good-bye, especially because I won't see you till Monday. And it's going to be very hard not to be holding you, and kissing you for a whole day and a half." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him, he was so needy sometimes. But he always could make me smile. I grabbed his lips with mine for a kiss full of passion, his lips opened slightly against mine letting his cool breath inhabit my senses. When we did finally break apart, we were both gasping for breath so I rested my forehead against his. "Now that is what I am talking about." We both laughed at this and I pushed him playfully in the chest.

"Okay are you ready to go Bella?" Asked Alice as she bounded from the house.

"Yep." I said heading for the car door, but Edward grabbed hold of my hand and spun me around to face him and gave me once last kiss before helping me into the car. "What am I going to do with you Edward Cullen?" I asked watching the crooked smile playing on his face. He leaned down into the car and softly kissed my ear before whispering.

"Love me." Before I could reply he back out of the car shutting the door behind him.

"I am glad you moved to Forks Bella. So very glad." Said Jasper as we backed out of the driveway.

By the time I got home and began to unpack, it was time to make Charlie dinner. I just put some water in a pot and went back up to my room turning on my computer. Three new emails. The first was from Renee, asking how school and living with Charlie was going, and why I hadn't emailed her back in a while. I figured since it had already been a week she could wait another couple of hours. The second was from Alice,

Hey Bella,

By now you have probably unpacked so I hope you like the new outfits. And Edward says hi.

Love Alice.

New outfits? That would explain the second bag that I hadn't gotten to unpacking yet. The final email was from an address that I didn't recognized.

Bella,

Hey, it's Mike. I was just wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me. I heard through the grape vine that you liked me, so I just thought you would like to know that I like you too.

Mike.

P.S. I was also wondering about maybe a movie next Saturday. Just give me a call. 556-8767.

Oh God! Who would tell Mike I liked him? Well he was in for a surprise on Monday when I walked in with Edward on Monday.

**PLEASE REVIEW. YOUR OPINIONS MEAN A LOT!**


	16. Redemption and Attitude

After the car reached the end of the driveway, and was out of sight, I headed up to my room turning up my stereo and lying on my large leather couch. It had been an event morning, that's for sure. I sat there for a moment longer before I decided I could use a shower. I let the water run over me, thinking of my sweet Bella and how I would be able to walk into the school with her everyday with her hand in mine. However my thoughts were interrupted by the loud ring of my phone. I flipped open the cover to see who was calling, Jessica; why would Jessica be calling me?

"Hello?" I asked maybe expecting to hear Lauren's screams on the other end.

"Edward? It's Jessica. Lauren called me this morning and told me what happened, and I was just wondering how much?" How much? What was she talking about?

"How much what?" Deep down I knew that I didn't want to hear this answer but I asked anyway.

"How much is the bet for? I mean this has to be a joke between you and the guys. You know, befriend the new girl and make her fall in love with you and then break her heart. I mean why else would you break up with Lauren Mallory, if it wasn't a joke." A joke? How could anyone think that I could do that to my Bella? Hurt her like that, and for what a few dollars, I don't think so.

"Uh…no bet. Lauren and I really broke up. I am seriously with Bella, and I wish everyone would stay out of my personal life." And with that I flipped the phone shut. I couldn't stand to hear any more of their lies and gossip. I threw the phone on my couch as I went to get dressed, just throwing on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. It wasn't like I could go anywhere, I wished I could but I didn't feel like upsetting Carlisle more by sneaking out. I had just turned on my stereo again when my phone started to ring again, this time I could readily tolerate the caller.

"Hey, what are you up to?" I asked just wanting to hear her sweet voice.

"Just reading my email." Said Bella.

"Oh, anything interesting?" I heard her giggle on the other side of the phone.

"Actually, I got one from my mother who thinks I have gone a-wall. One from Alice, telling me of my new wardrobe that she sneaked in. And one from Mike Newton, asking if I wanted to go to see a movie with him because apparently I am in love with him or so I have heard through "the grape vine"." I was going to kill Newton! He must know that I am with Bella, because Jessica has the biggest mouth in all of Forks, so the whole town must know by now. I decided to play along with Bella, because she didn't have a serious tone but a joking and sarcastic voice.

"And here I thought I had your heart…..oh well. So what movie are you going to see?"

"I don't know yet, either something romantic or something scary so he can hold me." I had to hold back a growl that was building in my throat at the thought of Newton holding my Bella.

"Well you do know that I am the jealous type, so if Newton does lay a hand on you then he will be purchasing one less glove this winter." She laughed at this. God she had a beautiful laugh.

"Hmmm……so you would come and fight for my honor if it was in jeopardy?" She asked in the sweetest voice that was soft and innocent.

"I would kill all who dared, and even the few that gave you some inappropriate stares." I said this with all seriousness in my voice.

"Well I guess that's good for me, but terrible for the rest of the male population on this earth. So what are you up to? How is the warden treating you?" I was kind of taken back at this, Lauren had never bothered to ask what I was doing, and all she cared about was hearing herself talk.

"I'm….bored out of my mind." And it was the truth. I couldn't think of anything fun to do that didn't deal with Bella.

"I'm sorry. If you had just let me talk to your parents maybe I could have told them it was my fault and……." She could be so absurd sometimes.

"Bella, stop. I take full responsibility for what happened, and will take full responsibility to make sure it happens again." She laughed again at least, but suddenly the phone went silent. "Bella? Bella? Are you there still?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Edward but I just remembered that I left diner on the stove. I got to go; I'll talk to you later?" She asked, as if I would ignore her.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later. And Bella….."

"Yeah?"

"Never mind. I'll talk to you later, bye."

"Bye Edward." And the line went dead. God, I was so close to telling her that I think I love her. But how would she take that? Would she think I was crazy? Or would she just laugh in my face? Or what if she said it back? My mind was racing, so I decided to do something that would take all focus off of it.

I found Emmett and Jasper sitting on the couch watching some war movie on TV. I waited till a commercial came on to talk though.

"Hey guys." I said coming in and sitting in the nearby chair. They turned to me looking like I had said something completely insane. "I was wondering if talk with….you guys for a moment. You know…apologize." They continued to stare at me like I had ten heads until Emmett broke the silence.

"So you finally broke out of the evil witch's spell, have you?"

"I guess you could say that." I replied gauging their reactions.

"Thank god! We were wondering when you would come around lil' bro." Said Emmett giving me a high five.

"Yeah, we like Bella a hundred times more." Said Jasper.

"So you guys aren't mad at me?" I expected them to reject me and for me to beg and beg for them to forgive me.

"No we never hated you, just thought you had lost your mind and manhood. But I will tell you that Rose is a whole different story. You will probably have to grovel to have her forgive you." Emmett said with a chuckle in his voice.

"Well, that's all then. Hope you enjoy your movie, I'll talk to you later." I started to back out of the room as Emmett and Jasper started to shush me. "Alright then." I made my way outside to the garage to grovel. I found Rose, putting the last coat of touch up paint on the side of Bella's truck.

"If this is about you seeking forgiveness about the whole you ignoring us thing while you were dating the wick witch, then you are not forgiven." She didn't even look up when she said this.

"Okay, well do you think in time you could ever forgive me if I say just how truly sorry I am about everything." I was not against the idea of begging if it meant my family forgiving me.

"Well, maybe. But the first wrong move you make and you will be groveling for my forgiveness. Is that understood?" Rose said this while pointing a screw driver at me.

"Yes, Rose. And I don't think anything like that is going to happen again." I said this with as much sincerity as I could muster.

"Fine and you can go tell Carlisle and Esme that we can drive the truck back now." I nodded my head and headed back inside in search of Carlisle. I found him in his study reading a large leather bound book.

"Hey dad, Rose said the truck is ready to bring back, so I will be back in an hour or so."

"Oh, no you don't. You are grounded unless you have already forgotten." He said peering over his reading glasses.

"But, I am just returning her truck that was vandalized by my ex-girlfriend. So it is only right for me to return it and apologize." I was trying to twist this in my favor but it wasn't looking good.

"Edward….fine, but be back in one hour. Any later and you can just tack on another week to that sentence." He gave me a look that said, '_don't even think of defying me_'.

"You got it dad. Be back later." I shouted back as I ran down the stairs and out the door.

It was a ten minute drive to Bella's, so that left me with 40 minutes to be with Bella. I rang the door bell and waited anxiously for Bella to answer. I heard someone running down the stairs, and then a loud crash at the bottom. I couldn't help but grimace, which was going to leave a mark. A minute later the handle began to jiggle, and on the other side of the threshold was a very surprised Bella.

**YOU KNOW THE DRILL REVIEW! REVIEWSUPDATES! THANKS, WISH-ELEVEN**


	17. Set Phasers to Stun

The doorbell. Why did these things happen at the most inopportune moments? I had been getting ready to get into the shower; I shut off the water and grabbed my bathrobe that hung on the back of the bathroom door. While charging down the stairs I tripped, almost landing flat on my but before I caught myself on the railing. That was going to bruise, I knew it. I opened the door quickly before the person thought that nobody was home because I was taking forever, but when I pulled open the front door I was hit with yet another surprise. There standing on my doorstep was Edward looking as perfect as ever and here I was standing in my bathrobe probably looking like a mess. My cheeks turned a new shade a red right then, and I couldn't form a coherent thought so I just stood there looking at my feet trying to gain back my normal pale complexion.

"Can I come in, or do you like standing on the doorstep in a robe?" He asked with a playful laugh and smile.

"Uh…yeah. Come on in." I held the door open for him to walk past me. "So, I thought you weren't allowed to leave the house for a week? Did Carlisle cave in already?" We walked over to the couch and I made sure that I pulled my robe tightly close before sitting down next to him. His arm wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me into his chest. I rested my head on his shoulder as I grabbed his other hand and intertwined our fingers.

"No it's just my hour yard time, so I thought I would come and return your truck. But I can see I interrupted something." He said motioning towards my attire, but he still had a big goofy grin on his face.

"Oh, I was just about to take a quick shower before Charlie came home, but it can wait."

"I'm glad because I only have," He glanced at the clock that hung on the opposing wall, "34 minutes before I have to be heading home. I don't want to upset the warden on the first day." He leaned down and kissed the tip of my nose. "I must admit, I did have a secret agenda when I decided to bringing back the truck."

"Really? And what would that be, if I may be so bold to ask." I was now staring into his beautiful green eyes getting lost in their depth.

"Well you got off the phone so quickly, so I thought it would be a good idea to come over and see if your secret boyfriend was here." I could see the laughter in his eyes, so I decided to play along.

"Oh, he left about five minutes before you got here. That's the real reason for the outfit choice." His eyes got wide and his jaw dropped in mock shock. "Sorry Edward, I didn't want you to find out like this." I hung my head pretending to feel guilty.

"Well what can he give you that I can't?" He asked lifting my chin so that he was looking into my eyes once more. He leaned his lips to my ear, "I would give you the world if you wanted it." This sent chills down my body. A trail of kisses followed the line of my neck and then back up to my cheeks, nose, and finally lips. The kiss was tender but still held a lot of passion, and by the end of the kiss I was gasping for breath.

"Nobody could compare to you. You are perfect." I said in a whisper still trying to catch my breath. The blush started to creep back up into my cheeks, turning them to a new shade of red. His hand brushed along my cheek.

"I love your blush." I wrapped my arm around his waist so that I was leaning on his chest. "I love your big brown eyes. I love the smell of your perfume. And I…..I love you." Edward loves me? He lips pressed against the top of my head, and pulled me into an embrace that resembled a hug. I didn't know what to do next, should I say it back? But it was too soon, what if we were rushing it? But as his hand began to run up and down my arm sending a bolt of electricity through me and I realized it didn't matter. I loved him back, and I shouldn't worry about time protocol.

"I love you too Edward." I turned my head and placed a kiss on his chest. And a low growl rumbled in his chest, which made me laugh so I kissed him again.

"You are evil. But I wouldn't trade you for anything."

"Good, because then I would have to date Mike and I find him a bit strange." Edward nodded in agreement and we both began to laugh until our sides hurt. When we had finally calmed down, I looked back at the clock and noticed that Edward was supposed to be home in fifteen minutes. "Edward, you are going to be late if you don't get going."

"I know, but I am just so comfortable." He pretended to go to sleep but I pushed him up.

"Come on, up we go." We made our way to the front door. "Oh wait! I wanted you to bring something back to Alice. It's just up in my room." I started to climb the stairs when I noticed that Edward wasn't following me. "Are you coming?"

"I didn't know if you wanted me in your room." He replied quietly.

"Of course you can come up, stop being silly." I shook my head at him. I opened the door to my room, happy that I had cleaned it up earlier. I handed him the duffle bag of new clothes. "Here these are Alice's. She must have gotten them mixed up." He didn't say anything about my room; he just kept looking at his feet. So to help his embarrassment, I lead him back downstairs but when we got to the bottom he pulled me into another kiss, wrapping his free hand around my waist. It was nice not having to reach up to his lips, because I was standing on the stair above his. We had just pulled apart but our lips still within a mere few inches from each other, when we heard the shouts coming from behind us.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER? WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING UPSTAIRS…..WHY ARE YOU IN A ROBE……AND WHAT'S IN THAT BAG?" Shouted Charlie with his hand still placed on his gun which sat on his side.

**I TRIED TO BRING IN A LITTLE MORE HUMOR, SO LET ****ME**** KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. REVIEW! THANKS – WISH-ELEVEN.**


	18. God must hate me

I was leaving. I was going to be an obedient son and not break my time allowance. But that's not how Charlie saw it. His hand gripped his gun that sat in his belt, and his face turned to a deep scarlet color. Charlie raised his other hand and point to the kitchen where we all took a seat around the table. I had chosen the seat next to Bella, but Charlie quickly pushed that chair back in and pointed to the seat on the other side of the table.

"Dad….it's not what it look like." Bella started to explain but Charlie held up his hand to silence her. I glanced back at the clock I had only five minutes to curfew. I was kind of nervous but I couldn't help with the Charlie issue if I was worried about Carlisle.

"Um…sir, could I barrow your phone for a moment. My father is expecting me home in a few minutes and will be very upset if I am late." I have never feared for my life more than that moment.

"Yes, you can. But while you are on the phone with him, why don't you invite your parents over for our little chat." I am never going to be able to leave my house again at this rate.

"Yes, sir." I started dialing the house phone and praying that Esme would answer, because she would be a little bit more understanding of the situation. But no such luck, on the third ring Carlisle answered. "Hey dad, I am still over at Bella's and it is kind of a funny story but uh, yeah, anyways Bella's father wanted to know if mom and you could come over for a few minutes to discus something."

"Edward, what did you do now? Just stay put, Esme and I will be right there." I could hear the anger in his voice.

"I don't think going anywhere will be a problem." With that I hung up the phone and took my seat at the table again. I looked up at Bella who seemed to be very nervous too, was playing with her hands in her lap. "They will be here in a few minutes." I said meekly in hopes of breaking the eerie silence.

"Dad, can I go put some clothes on before Edward's parents get here?" Asked Bella. You situations are bad when you have to ask permission to get dressed.

"Why? It's appropriate to wear in front of this boy, but not his parents? No you will stay like that; no tampering with the evidence." We were so dead.

We sat there in silence both Bella and I staring about our hands in front of us, and Charlie sat staring at us waiting for us to do something stupid. KNOCK! KNOCK! Oh no, my parents are here. Charlie got up to open the door, and while he was out of the room Bella and I decided to gather our story before they came back in.

"I came to drop off the car, and….." I started but couldn't think of anything that would stand as a reliable excuse.

"And I didn't know you were coming over right then, so I was on my way to get in the shower. You only had less than an hour, so we just sat downstairs and talked."

"It was almost time for me to start heading home, when you remembered that Alice and accidently packed some stuff that wasn't yours. So I went upstairs with you to grab the bag, and we were just saying goodbye when Charlie walked in."

"It could work. Just don't talk back Charlie or Carlisle. Okay?" She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Don't worry, I did promise to take you out next weekend and I plan on keeping that promise." I looked at her with an extreme intensity that would show my sincerity. Bella nodded her head and we heard the adults walking back in so we quickly resumed or pervious positions of looking at our hands. Carlisle and Esme sat on either side of me and Charlie took the seat next to Bella.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, you are in so much trouble right now." Whispered Carlisle as he sat down. I suddenly just wanted to slip away, and Bella seemed to be feeling the same way.

"Chief Swan, I just want to reassure you that we have never seen Edward act like this." Said Carlisle.

"Call me Charlie and I just wanted to tell you that I found your son and my Bella in a very compromising situation. Now I waited till you arrived to hear their side of the story, but from what I found when I walked in from work tonight….it was…..totally inappropriate."

"What exactly did you find?" Asked Esme a little wearily.

"Well, I walked in the front door to be confronted with my daughter standing on the stairs in a robe and your son's hands on her; kissing her. He also had a bag in his hand that had God knows what in it."

"Okay, Bella and Edward? Your story please." I was so thankful for Esme right now because was the only one who was calm and sensible enough to ask for our side of the story. So we told them what really happened, and I glanced around to gauge their reactions when we were finished; Esme looked like she believed us, but Carlisle and Charlie still looked very angry.

"Well, Charlie I guarantee that we shall take care of Edward and he will be punished….severely." I think I rather stay here under gun point of Charlie then go home with Carlisle, and I had a gut feeling that I would be breaking that promise to Bella.

"Good to hear. Now if you will excuse us I would like to talk with my daughter alone." Charlie stood ushering us out, and I managed to lag behind a little to whisper to Bella.

"Call me later once everything has settled." And I quickly placed a kiss on her cheek before getting in the car with my parents.

We were silent for a time, until Carlisle started his rant.

"Edward what were you thinking! The chief of polices' house, with his daughter in a robe and nothing else. You have done some stupid things before but this tops them all. You are grounded for three months!"

"Dad! Three months? But nothing happened it was all a misunderstanding! Mom come on can't you say something?" I pleaded with Esme; maybe she would be a little more understanding.

"Carlisle, honey, it did sound harmless. I mean we have found the others in more compromising situations then this in our own home. Two weeks. School then home that's it. And if you do anything stupid during this time or for the two weeks after it will be Carlisle's punishment for you. Is that understood Edward?"

"Yes, mom and thank you so much! Really that will never happen again." At least I would still be able to talk Bella on that date just a week later than planned and I would still be able to bring her to the Halloween dance at the end of the month. I was sent straight to my room when we got home but that was alright because all I wanted to do was wait for Bella to call.

**SURE EDWARD GOT OFF EASY BUT WHAT WILL CHIEF SWAN DO TO POOR BELLA. REVIEW AND FIND OUT WITH THE NEXT UPDATE! THANKS- WISH-ELEVEN.**


	19. Never again

Charlie shut the door and locked it, which made me very nervous. I was about to say something but he just walked past me, like I wasn't even standing there, and into the kitchen. Was he giving me the silent treatment? This is why I loved my mom, because when she got mad she would yell for a little while but then be fine, like nothing ever happened. She always said it was because she was a forgiving person but I think it was because she always forgot what we were fighting about. I stood in the doorway of the kitchen, trying to stay out of the way but yet not show fear, because to Charlie fear meant guilt. He warmed up the pasta that I had made earlier but had now gotten cold, and as the dish rotated in the microwave he leaned back against the counter crossing his arms in front of himself.

"Isabella," he started and I knew this was going to be bad because any time a parent used your name in that voice it wasn't going to end up well, "what were you thinking? You know what I don't want to know. I am so disappointed in you, that I have the right mind to send you back to live with your mother right now. Is that what you want? Is that your plan to get me so angry that I am forced to send you back to Renee's?" I opened my mouth to tell him just how sorry I am about everything and how it was all really just a big misunderstanding but before I could even get a word out he began to speak again. "Don't start Bella. Just go to bed." And with that the microwave beeped and he turned his back to me. So I made my way upstairs, but I decided to take that shower that had caused most of today's events. The water helped to relax me a bit but I was still worried about the Charlie issue. I wish he had yelled or something but he was calm, to calm. I took my time drying my hair and putting away some random papers that lay on my desk, before I called Edward. Just to make sure that Charlie wasn't going to come in. _Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._ Where was he? Maybe his parents had taken away his phone. But finally after the fourth ring, I heard Edward's sleepy voice on the other side.

"Hello?" He sounded like he had just woken up, and I felt bad for disturbing his sleep.

"Oh Edward, I am so sorry! I didn't know that you would be sleeping."

"It's alright, really. I just must have dozed off. I am really glad to hear your voice that means Charlie didn't kill you." His laugh was soft; he still sounded very tired.

"Charlie is still in shock mode, so no sentence has been set yet. But listen go back to sleep, I'll talk to you tomorrow or Monday, depending on the punishment. Okay?"

"Okay, good-night." I could tell he was already drifting back to sleep.

"Good-night Edward and sweet dreams." I said before I hung up. Laying back on the bed and resting my head on the soft pillow, I realized just how tired I was myself, so it wasn't long before I drifted into sleep.

Charlie had gone fishing early with his old friend Billy by the time I woke up on Sunday, so I cleaned the house and had dinner on the table by the time that Charlie walked in the door. But dinner was eaten silence. TV after dinner was silent. And when I went up to bed, nothing; not even a good-night. It wasn't until I came down for breakfast on Monday morning that Charlie spoke to me for the first time in the past 30 hours.

"Bella, can you sit down for a minute?" I pulled out the chair opposite of Charlie, waiting for him to continue. "I have thought long and hard about what I should do about this and I have finally reached a conclusion. You are grounded for the next three weeks, and that means school then home. No phone and no outside communication. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." Three weeks that was going to seem like forever! I looked at the clock and noticed it was time to start heading to school. I started to get up when Charlie stopped me.

"Bella?" I turned to face him again. "And I don't want to you to see Edward anymore. I know what you are going to say but Bella he is a bad influence on you." How could he ask this? Break-up with Edward, but we just got together! I couldn't, and Charlie couldn't make me. So I looked straight into his eyes leaning forward placing both hands on the table.

"Never. Edward and I have something. Something special and I am not going to lose it." With that I turned grabbing my book bag and heading out the door to my truck. The ride to school was short and I was one of the first to arrive, so I sat in the car and let the tears flow down my cheeks. I am not sure how long I sat there before my driver side door opened and I was pulled from my truck and into the arms of my Edward.

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT MEANS A LOT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR. THANKS- WISH-ELEVEN.**


	20. Dizzy

Even though my family and I were no longer fighting, I still drove separately so that I could arrive early and maybe have a few extra minutes before class to spend with Bella. When I arrived in the parking lot of the school I saw that Bella's beat up red truck was already there, but as I got closer I noticed something wrong. Bella was hunched over with her face in her hands, and her chest heaving in sobs. _Oh, my Bella._I thought as I rushed over to her car, pulling open the door and taking Bella into my arms. I tried to calm her by stroking her hair and humming a lullaby that I had been composing. This seemed to help because she soon quieted down and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I guess Charlie set a punishment then?" I said it in a light tone hoping to lighten the mood somewhat.

"Yeah, I am grounded for three weeks but that doesn't matter Charlie……Charlie….." This can't be good. She couldn't even finish the sentence. I pulled away a little and took her face into my hands, looking straight into her eyes.

"Bella, it doesn't matter what Charlie said. It doesn't matter." I looked at her with as much passion and intensity as I could. "I love you. And it can't be that bad what Charlie said."

"He says that I can't…..that I can't see you anymore." She lowered her head back into my chest and I once again held her in a tight hug.

"That will never happen. I will never give up on you." By now we noticed the parking lot was being to get full so I helped to wipe away her tears and we made our way to class. We said our good-byes outside of Bella's classroom and I promised to meet her after class. I turned to leave but Bella still hung onto my hand, so I turned back to her and she placed her arms around my neck and crashed her lips into mine. "Wow. What was that for?" I asked when we finally broke apart.

"For everything." She gave me a quick peck on the lips before turning into the classroom. I would have gone in there after her if it wasn't for the teacher that was now standing in the door way.

The day passed slowly till lunch because even though I saw Bella between classes it wasn't enough time. I craved her presences. So we walked into the lunchroom hand in hand, pass the table where Jessica was waving us down to the table in the back of the cafeteria were Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper were waiting for us. Once Bella took a seat next to Alice I leaned down to her ear.

"I am going to get us something to eat, I'll be right back. Oh and Newton is starring daggers at me right now." I kissed the hollow behind her ear sending a shiver down her body, before turning around to the lunch line. I grabbed a little bit of everything because I was unsure of what Bella would want to eat, when I was suddenly pushed forward almost dropping my tray. I turn around to be confronted with Newton and his group of friends. "Can I help you gentlemen?" I asked trying to keep calm.

"Well it's just that I saw you with my girlfriend, and I got to tell you that I am not comfortable with you socializing with her." Said Mike as he stepped closer to me.

"Who would this be? Because I know that you aren't talking about my girlfriend, Bella." Mike looked like he was going to try take a swing at me and I didn't feel like anymore of my lunch time fighting with this moron. So I continued through the line and paid. I was half way to the table when I heard Newton shout across the cafeteria.

"This isn't over Cullen. She is mine and always will be." I was shaking from anger and the sure stupidity of his comment when I reached the table. Everyone of course had turned around to see what all the commotion was about, but only one pair of eyes was on me. The only ones I cared about, Bella's.

"What was that about?" She asked when I sat down.

"Nothing love, just Newton being Newton. So I didn't know what you wanted so I got a little bit of everything." I gave her the biggest smile that I could to ease her doubt of what had just occurred. The rest of lunch went by uneventful, but as we made our way to the biology room we were faced with more trouble. Lauren came from behind pushing Bella as she walked by making Bella stumble but before I could reach her; Newton swooped in and gathered her in his arms. When he didn't let go right away I made my way to stand in front of Bella breaking the two apart. "Keep your hands off my girlfriend Newton. And if you ever put your hands on her again, you will have to answer to me."

"And me"

"And me" Said Jasper and Emmett as they came out of the cafeteria and saw the scene that was unfolding. Newton backed away at the sight of my brothers. And Bella turned around, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"You guys are my heroes." She said as she placed a kiss on my lips. The kiss was soft but sweet and full of love.

"What about us?" Said Emmett in a mocked hurt tone, which caused us all to laugh as we continued our way to class.

**PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW! IT MEANS A LOT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	21. Delusions

Edward and I took our seats at the back of the biology room so that we could have some privacy. He was still a bit shaken up about the whole scene with Mike, so I continued to draw small circles on the back of his hand with my thumb, trying to calm him.

"Where does he get off, thinking that he was your boyfriend?" Edward continued to grumble under his breath and I was pretty sure I heard a few curse words mixed in. I wasn't sure if I should tell him what had happened today in second period. I mean I didn't see it as a big deal but maybe Mike had gotten the wrong impression. Oh my, what if all of this was my fault! What if Edward was so angry because of me?

"Uh….Edward?" I dropped my eyes to look at the table. But he placed his finger under my chin raising my gaze.

"Yes, love." He asked so sweetly, and his hand moved to cup my cheek. Why did he have to make it so hard to think?

"I may know why Mike got that impression. You see today in class Mike asked me to be his partner on this in-class project, and I didn't think any of it at the time. Oh, Edward I am so sorry! I really didn't think anything by it; I mean it was just a worksheet and poster board." When I finished my spill about the Mike incident, I saw Edward trying to repress a smile and laugh. "What? Edward what is so amusing? I am the reason that you almost fought Mike Newton today." I was starting to get angry now.

"Bella, it is not your fault. I understand where he got the idea that you two were together, but he is an idiot. Don't worry Newton, will figure it out eventually that you are mine." He whispered the last in my ear, his cool breath sending chills through my body.

The rest of class and day went by quickly, until it was time to get home. Edward walked me to my car where we said our good-byes until tomorrow. It was so unfair that we couldn't hang out for a whole three weeks but we did manage to work out a way to see each other for at least this weekend. With a final kiss I turned and got into my old red truck. As I rounded the corner and Charlie's house came into view I noticed something different. There in the driveway sat two cars, one I knew to be Charlie's cruiser but the other one was not familiar. I pushed open the front door and called out for Charlie. I hoped something wasn't wrong, but I had never known Charlie to leave work early.

"Dad?"

"Oh Bella, good you are home. I want you to meet some old friends of mine. Bella this is Billy and Jacob, they live on the reservation in La Push. Jacob is around your age, you guys should hang out sometime." Said Charlie as he clapped a hand on both mine and Jacob's shoulders. I knew what he was up to; he was trying to set me up with Jacob when he knew full and well that I was with Edward.

"That would be fun but to bad I am grounded for the next three weeks." I said crossing my arms across my chest and put on the best ice queen attitude I could towards Charlie.

"Actually I was going to tell you tonight, I am lifting the sentence. I mean it was all a misunderstanding, right?" Charlie adds a little chuckle on the end of it, making it seem like I was blowing it all out of proportion.

"Really?" I asked in an elated innocent tone, and Charlie nodded so I decided to go in for the kill. "Then I can go with my boyfriend Edward to the fall festival next weekend. Thanks Charlie." I placed a quick kiss on his cheek and turned to leave. "Oh, and it was such a pleasure to meet both of you." I hurried upstairs before Charlie could say anything else and as soon as my door shut I grabbed the phone and dialed Edward's number.

"Bella? How did you get a hold of the phone?" Edward asked laughing at the same time.

"Well Charlie just lifted my sentence. Apparently it was all a misunderstanding."

"And why would Chief Swan do something like that?" I was hoping that he would find this as funny as I did.

"Cause he wanted me to go on a date with this family friend, so he lifted the sentence."

"HE TRIED TO DO WHAT?" Edward yelled into the phone.

"Edward, calm down! I said no, don't worry. And I clearly stated that I have a wonderful and handsome and apparently sometimes very jealous boyfriend." I heard Edward sigh and I knew that he was calming back down.

"That's good to hear. Well I have to go Carlisle should be home soon and since you are free I don't want to be locked up for the rest of my life. Bye Bella, love you."

"I love you too Edward." With that I shut the phone and turned to see a very tall boy standing in my doorway.

"I guess you weren't joking about the whole boyfriend thing." Said Jacob.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! THANKS FOR READIN – WISH-ELEVEN.**


	22. High of 75

Bella was right about that jealous thing. I was furious at Charlie for trying to set my Bella up with another guy, and I had to something about it. I walked down the hall to Alice's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I opened the door to see Alice holding up a purple shirt in front of the mirror. "Can I help you with something, brother?"

"I need you to go and keep an eye on Bella." I said as I went and sat down on the bench that sat at the end of her bed. As soon as the words came out though, Alice put down the shirt and stared at me like I had just grown a second head.

"You want me to do what? I am not going to spy on your girlfriend." Alice turned back to the mirror acting like this conversation was over but I had just begun.

"Look Alice, you would be more like watching Charlie then Bella. You see Charlie tried to set Bella up on a date with this family friend guy because he doesn't think that I should be with Bella. Just for an hour or so, please Alice." I was ready to get on my knees and beg her to do this for me.

"Fine, I guess I can say that we have a project to work on to Charlie and I could help Bella put some outfits together for the next week." I got up and hugged Alice and then went back to my room. Hopefully Alice could find something out about this guy that Charlie brought home, and keep him and Bella away from each other. It wasn't that I didn't trust Bella, but she was a very beautiful girl and guys seem to have a very strong attraction to her. So I didn't want to take any chances. Now I only had to find something to do to pass the time till Alice came home to fill me in on the details.

After finishing my homework, cleaning my room, and organizing all of my 264 cds alphabetically by artist and album release date, I sat on my black leather and started to bounce a tennis ball against the wall. 114, 115,116…..

"Edward, that has to be the most annoying sound ever. No wonder everyone is sitting out back." Alice came prancing into my room taking a seat next to me. I threw the ball towards my open closet but missed. Oh well.

"So, tell me what happened. Who is this guy? What did Charlie say? What did Bella say...?" I started to talk really fast before Alice cut me off.

"First off, Bella is a little angry with you because you sent me to babysit her. But she will get over that by tomorrow and second his name is Jacob Black and I must say he is pretty cute." I must have had a look of concern because Alice quickly continued. "But Bella has only platonic attraction to him. You are still the apple of her eye." She said as she pinched my cheeks like a little kid and then she got up to leave but stopped when she reached the door. "Oh and I would bring some flowers or something sweet tomorrow for Bella if I were you to make up for the whole sending me to spy on her thing."

"Thanks Alice." I could rest easier knowing that I had nothing to worry about on the Bella front. I turned on my computer to check my email and I saw that Bella was online. It wasn't two seconds later that I received an IM from BellaS19. I clicked on the message box,

BellaS19 (6:07pm): Alice? You sent Alice to keep an eye on me; did you really think that I would actually do something to hurt you?

EdwardC05 (6:08pm): I'm sorry love; it's not that I don't trust you, I just don't him. And never denied that being jealous part. I am so sorry!

BellaS19 (6:09pm): It's alright. I actually had a lot of fun with Alice, so I guess it was a win win situation.

We talked till midnight, until it seemed like Bella was falling asleep at the computer when she didn't answer simple questions for ten minutes. It was so much easier to talk to Bella then it ever was to talk to Lauren. We talked about everything from movies to books to crazy cartoons that we use to watch as kids. Bella was amazing.

The next day before school I made sure to pick up some simple blue daisies for Bella. I knew that she didn't like anything to fancy, so a dozen roses would have been too much. Bella was sitting on the picnic tables under the shelter by the school by the time I pulled up. I hid the flowers behind my back as I approached her. She put down the book she had been reading when she heard me approach.

"Hey there beautiful." I said as I walked up to Bella, placing my free hand on her check and a kiss on her soft lips.

"I like those hellos. What do you have there behind your back?" She asked trying to peer behind my back. I brought them forward and I heard a soft gasp escape her lips. "Oh, Edward they are beautiful!" She threw her arms around my neck and kissed with a lot of passion.

"If I knew that was going to happen then I would bring you flowers every day." I chuckled, "Well we better get to class before we are late." I grabbed Bella's hand leading her into the building, when we passed through the doors however Lauren came up on the other side of Bella knocking the flowers from her hand.

"Oops. Sorry slut." Said Lauren and her laughing gang of friends as she passed.

**PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW! THANKS- WISH-ELEVEN!**


	23. Drive Away

There standing in my door way was a tall, very tan guy. Jacob leaned casually against the doorway with his hands in his pockets. I was stunned and a little angry that he was there listening in on my personal conversation with Edward. How much had he heard? Would he tell Charlie? And if he did what would Charlie do?

"Why would I lie about something like that? And you have no right to be up here." I said, standing up and crossing my arms across my chest. Jacob pushed himself off the doorway and walked into my room, and since my room wasn't that large, two steps in and he was already only a few feet from where I stood.

"Charlie sent me up to come and get you. Apparently I am supposed to talk some sense into you." He chuckled a little at this, and I wondered where anyone would get the nerve to say that.

"Look you have no reason to be up here so I suggest you turn around and go back downstairs where you are wanted." I was starting to get really angry with this creep; I mean who did he think he was ordering me around like I was a five year old.

"I hope I am not interrupting something." I looked up to see a small pixie like girl standing in my doorway.

"Oh, Alice!" I pushed past Jacob and grabbed Alice from the doorway into the middle of the room. "What are you doing here?" I asked, not that I wasn't very excited to see her.

"You have forgotten already? You promised to help me on my history paper this afternoon." Alice said giving me a small wink. Edward. Was he really that worried that I would do something to hurt him? I thought about just flirting with Jacob to get back at Edward for sending Alice…but then again I was really happy that Alice had shown up when she did, because if she had been a minute later I probably would have hit Jacob and been grounded all over again.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget. Well Jacob if you will excuse us, we have to school work to do." For the first few seconds it was like he didn't hear me, and then he reluctantly turned around leaving my room and storming down the stairs. "Thanks Alice, you are a life saver." I sighed falling back on my bed and Alice took a seat next to me.

"Well Edward said you were in distress so I thought that I would come over and help you out. But we should probably put out some books to make it look like we are studying…..Bella? Are you alright?" Alice asked after awhile of me lying with my eyes shut. I was just trying to get over my anger towards Charlie, Jacob, and Edward. I mean couldn't they just trust me when I said I was happy and alright!

"I'm fine, just a bit aggravated with the male population of Forks." I sighed sitting up and turning towards Alice.

"He did not because he doesn't rust you but because he is crazy in love with you." Alice giggled as I turned to a new shade of red. We sat there for hours talking about everything, from her family to her favorite past time, shopping. It was great to have someone to talk to, back in phoenix I had my mom but here Charlie wasn't one for talking so it was good to know that I always had Alice. "Well it's getting late and I don't want to be grounded like our dear Edward, so I will see you at school tomorrow." Alice got to the door before turning around, "Oh and don't be too hard on the boy tomorrow, he just did it cause he cares."

I got to school early the next day hoping that I could talk to Edward before class, but he wasn't there yet so I took a seat on the picnic benches and got out my copy of Pride and Prejudice. I was starting to get into the book when I heard footsteps approaching and the sweet velvet voice of my Edward.

"Hey there beautiful." He said while placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"I like those hellos." I giggled when I noticed that he still had one hand behind his back holding something. "What do you have there behind your back?" I asked and he brought his hand around to reveal the prettiest arrangement of blue daisies. "Oh Edwards they are beautiful!" I shouted as I threw many arms around his neck and kissing him with all the passion I could.

"If I knew that was going to happen then I would bring you flowers every day." He chuckled, "Well we better get to class before we are late." He grabbed my hand leading me into the building, when we passed through the doors however Lauren came up on the other side of me knocking the flowers from my hand.

"Oops. Sorry slut." Said Lauren and her laughing gang of friends as she passed. I bent down to pick up the flowers that had scattered across the floor, when I heard it.

"What is your problem Lauren?" I looked up to see Edward in Laruen face, as she backed into the lockers in fear.

"I…I…I said I was sorry." She stammered. But Edward still wouldn't back down. I finished gathering the flowers and walked over to Edward grabbing his arm.

"Come on Edward, she isn't worth it." I pulled him towards class and he followed reluctantly.

"Stay away from her Laruen. I mean it." Edward added before we got too far down the hall. He was still fuming when we reached the door to my first class. I didn't want to go in, and leave him while he was still raging. So I took his hand in my and began rubbing calming circles on the back of his hand. After a couple of deep breath later Edward finally looked up to meet my gaze. "Let's get out of here." I just stared at him for a minute before nodding my head.

"Yeah, let's go." He pulled me towards the back exit and out into the parking lot and into the shiny silver Volvo.

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE, I HAVE BEEN VERY BUSY WITH SCHOOL WORK AND SUCH. I HOPE TO HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT WITHIN A FEW DAYS. SO REMEMBER TO REVIEW. THANKS WISH-ELEVEN.**


	24. Be my Escape

I just had to get out of there. I couldn't stand to see any of the evil, conniving, moronic jerks! It was one thing for them to pick on me but to bring Bella into this was totally uncalled for. I revved the engine to the Volvo speeding out of the parking lot before anyone noticed us leaving. I didn't exactly know where we were heading, all I knew was it had to be far away from there. Bella sat silently in the passenger seat still holding tightly to my hand, making calming circles.

"I am sorry for what happened back there, they had no right to treat you like that." I whispered but I knew she still heard me, because a moment later she leaned her head onto my shoulder.

"It's okay; I kind of expected this behavior from them after all that has happened. And you have nothing to be sorry about; if anything I should be thanking you for standing up for me it was really sweet." How could such forgiving people love me so much? I pulled off to the side of the road suddenly, thinking back to when I was younger and Emmett, Jasper and I had found a trail near here.

"How would you feel about a little hike?" I asked staring down into her eyes. She nodded her head and we made our way toward the poorly distinguishable trail. We were silent for most of the hike, just comfortable in each other's presence, when I suddenly saw the opening to the meadow. I stopped and stood in front of Bella taking both of her hands in mine. "Okay close your eyes."

"Why?" I just stared at for a moment showing that we weren't going to move until she closed her eyes. "Fine. But you will pay for this later. You know that I am uncoordinated with my eyes open, imagine me with them closed." I chuckled at this, and moved around so I was positioned behind her with both of my hands resting on her shoulders. I leaned down to her ear, letting my cool breath dance across her skin.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." I whispered and placed a soft trail of kisses down her neck. "Okay, just walk forward till I say stop." She began to move only stumbling a couple of times over tree branches and thin air. Once we were a few feet into the meadow I told her to stop and open her eyes. She gasped at the site of the sunlit meadow filled with wild flowers. She turned to face me, taking my hands once again into hers and led me to the center of the meadow where we sat down in the tall grass.

"It is so beautiful here." She said as she took in the scenery. But my eyes were locked on her.

"Yeah, so beautiful." I said and she turned to look at me, and noticed that my gaze was focused on her. Bella's cheeks turned to light shade of pink at this, which I felt compelled to kiss.

We stayed like that in the meadow all day, talking, kissing, and just being in each other's presence. It was by far the best day in a long time. When I finally glanced at my watch I noticed that it was about an hour before school let out. I groaned which caused Bella to look over at me.

"What's wrong?" She asked apparently just as oblivious as I was to about how much time has already passed.

"We have to be heading back so as to not stir up suspicion in the parental." We got up brushing off our clothes and then made our way back to the car. The trip back seemed to take no time at all, and we actually ended up about twenty minutes early for the final bell. So we stayed in the car, and I put in a CD of my own compositions that Esme had recorded one afternoon.

"Is this you playing?" Asked Bella after a few minutes in to the CD. I just nodded my head not wanting to make a big deal about it. "It's so beautiful." She said, so I decided to skip to number four, where a soft lullaby started to play. I leaned over nuzzling my head into her neck, placing soft kisses.

"You inspired this one." I whispered, and Bella cheeks once again turned to a beautiful shade of pink. Just as the song ended and we broke our wonderful embrace, reluctantly, the bell rang and out poured the hundreds of students from Forks High.

"Well I should be getting home, just in case Charlie is waiting for me again." I gave her one final kiss good bye on her sweet lips before she turned for the door. But before she got all the way out she turned back around. "I was also wondering if you were ever planning on officially asking me to this school dance that is coming up in the next couple of weeks. Or if I was going to be forced to ask Mike or someone like that." I let out a soft growl at the mention of Newton. And I quickly grabbed her hand pulling her back into the car. I kissed her with such force that I never wanted to break this wonderful embrace but I knew my family would be arriving soon, and we both needed to breath.

"So would you like to go the dance with me?" I asked with mock innocents. Bella who was still somewhat stunned by the kiss just stared at me wide eyed and mouth opened, nodding her head. "Good, now get going we don't want the chief of police trying to set you up on anymore dates." She got of the car again and made her way to her beat up red truck. Just as she was about to get into the cab of the car she was stopped…….. by Newton.

**JUST AS I PROMISED, ANOTHER CHAPTER. SO PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW! THANKS WISH-ELEVEN.**


	25. Dance, Dance

**HEY I HAVE REWORKED THIS CHAPTER SOME TO GIVE IT MORE DETAIL, WHICH A LOT OF PEOPLE SAID WAS MISSING SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE ADDITION TO THIS CHAPTER. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT SHORTLY I PROMISE! THANKS AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW. WISH-ELEVEN**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It had been two weeks since the disagreement in the parking lot between Mike and Edward.

_Flashback:_

_"Hey Mike, can I help you with something?" I was about two seconds from shutting the door to my red truck, when Mike's hand reached out stopping it from shutting._

_"I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me. I mean know there was a bit of confusion with the whole Edward thing, but don'__t worry I think he is over t__hat whole obsession thing with you." All I could was stare, was he really that dense? _

_"Actually, Edward just asked me, and I said yes. Sorry Mike." But I really wasn't.__ I looked up to see Edward approaching. This wasn't going to be good. Edward pushed past Mike and leaned against the car to where he could wrap his arm around my waist._

_"Can I help you with something Newton?" Asked Edward with ice hidden in his voice._

_"I was just talking to Bella, showing her options. Do you have a problem with that Cullen?" Mike replied with the same hint of ice but it didn't sound anywhere as threatening as Edward's. I could tell this wasn't going to end well, so I hopped out of the truck and turned towards Edward._

_"Come on Edward, __I left my flowers in your car. See you around Mike, bye." When we reached the driver's side of the Volvo, I turned once again to face Edward. "Now I want you to get in this car and go home before you get into any fights with Mike and then I will be forced to go with Mike to the dance." I gave him a quick kiss before pushing him into the seat and turning away and getting into my car. _

After much reassurance that I wasn't going to leave him for Mike, Edward calmed down and we grew closer with every passing day. It wasn't just one of those high school flings either, it was real. We hadn't discussed it yet, but we could see each other getting married once we graduated from college. It was love. Pure and true love. It was now only a week before the dance and I still didn't have anything to wear. So today after school I was going with Alice to find a dress in Port Angeles. But something was off; the Cullen family seemed to be more sullen around me, even while shopping, Alice wasn't her perky self. I finally got the nerve to ask Edward what was going on that night when we returned with my dress for the dance.

"Edward is something wrong? Have I done something to offend your family?" I asked and I knew he could hear the panic in my voice.

"No of course not! Why would you think that? The family loves you, I love you." He answered and I could hear the truth in his voice, but there was still something there. Something hidden in his tone. "Don't worry Bella everything is fine. Everything will turn out okay." I didn't ask him what he meant by that, I did not wanting either of us to get upset. But I couldn't shake this feeling of doom. This feeling of lost and change loomed heavy in the air with every word spoken.

"What do you mean will turn out okay? Edward something is wrong, why won't you tell me? I can help…." I was on the verge of tears, why couldn't Edward open up to me?

"It's nothing Bella trust me. Carlisle just has to work out some….problems." He was getting aggravated. "Look I have to go Bella; I will see you at school."

"Alright, goodnight. And Edward I love you." I said very quickly before he could hang up.

"Yeah, I got to go. Bye." I hung up the phone and I felt my heart throbbing with so much pain. I clutched my hand over my chest trying to hold together the pieces. The phone started to ring again what seemed like hours later but I knew it had only been a few minutes.

"Hello?" I asked my voice cracking.

"Oh Bella, I am so sorry! I shouldn't have hung up like that, it's just that Emmett was nagging me about something and I was frustrated with him and I know that's no excuse but I just wanted to tell you I am sorry for being a joke." He was talking really fast but I could he was upset with himself.

"It's alright Edward, I understand. Well I have to finish making dinner for Charlie, so I have to go." I was still upset with him no matter how many apologizes he uttered.

"Alright….but Bella I love you. I truly love you." I wouldn't fall for his charm again. How did I know that he wouldn't go back to acting weird towards me tomorrow if I forgave him?

"Yeah, I got to go. Bye." The line went dead and I threw the phone across the room, where it smashed into the wall.

After I got off the phone with Edward I went to hang my new dress up in my closet. It was a sapphire blue dress with an empire waist and a thin lace sleeve that just covered my shoulder. It was a beautiful dress but I wasn't so sure if I would even get to wear it anymore. As I shut my closet door and turned to gather my books and begin my homework there was a soft knock on my door.

"Come in." I figured it was just Charlie coming up to ask about my shopping trip and see if Edward had snuck along. He still was not a fan of Edward.

"Well aren't you just the studious girl." I was shocked by the voice; there standing in my doorway was Jacob Black.

"What are you doing here Jacob?" I put down my pen and folded my arms across my chest.

"I just wanted to come and apologize for my behavior last time. It was very rude of me. And I understand that you have a boyfriend….I am not trying to interfere, but I was wondering if we could still be friends." He asked, and he seemed to be sincere but I was still skeptical. "It's just I remember the fishing trips that we use to take when we were younger with Charlie and my dad, and I guess I just wanted to get to know you better again. You know catch-up. No funny business I swear." He held up his hands placing his right over his heart and the other in the Boy Scout honor sign. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight, so I nodded my head.

"But first sign of funny business from you, Charlie or Billy, and we are done." I held out my hand which he took in a shake.

"Agreed. Are you okay Bella, you seem a little down?" Was it that obvious?

"I'm fine; I just had a bad conversation with someone from school. No big deal." I looked down at my feet not wanting him to see the truth in my eyes. But I then felt a finger lift my chin and I was met with a pair of warm brown eyes.

"He would be a fool to do anything that could jeopardize his chances with you." I pulled my head away and let my eyes focus back on my feet. "Well I got to go Billy is waiting in the car. But just remember what I said, he would be a fool."

The week went by fast, and before I could believe it, it was the night of the big dance. Alice had come over to do my hair and make-up; she just left it down, pinning the front pieces back with beautiful pearl combs. And my make-up was simple, nothing outrageous or over the top, just subtle.

"There all finish." Alice said putting away the last of the make-up. Their moods still hadn't changed much since my conversation with Edward and this worried me.

"Alice, what is going on?" I asked while we put the finishing touches on our outfits and waited for our ride to come.

"Nothing Bella. Why?" She asked back, but there was something. And she just wouldn't tell me. But before I could badger her any farther the doorbell rang, and she leapt off the couch to answer the door.

Edward looked amazing in his black suit; it worked so well with his somewhat pale skin. And from the car ride to dinner to the dance was perfect. Every second. Of course it lost some of the fun once we arrived and Edward wanted to dance. But we made it through the songs with little injury. Mike even tried to ask me to dance once but one glare from Edward and he backed away, quickly. I didn't want this night to end, I loved dancing in Edward's embrace and having his kisses trail my cheek and neck. And he seemed to be back to his cheerful self until suddenly he stopped and pushed me away so I was at arm's length away.

"Bella, will you come outside with me for a minute. We need to talk." The look on his face was so serious that I tried to push it away and change the subject not wanting to hear what he had to say.

"Can't it wait till later?" I begged looking into his eyes and giving him my best puppy dog face.

"No, I have put it off long enough." So I followed him outside to the picnic tables where we took a seat and he gathered my hands in his. "You know I love you Bella, right?" I nodded my head, wanting to get up and run just I didn't have to hear what was coming next. "Just don't forget that, once you hear what I have to say."


	26. Broken Man

I asked the family to hide it. I just wasn't ready for Bella to know. Hell I wasn't ready to even admit it to myself. It happened a few days after I had taken Bella to the meadow, Carlisle and Esme called all of us into the living room and said they had some life changing news for the whole family. I thought my eyes would turn red with anger when they told us. I thought my heart would stop beating.

_FLASHBACK:_

_"Kids, something has come up and your mother and I have thought it through and we have come up with the best choice for the family….."__ Said Carlisle taking hold of Esme's hand and looking at her for support. "I have gotten a job offer in Chicago, and I have said yes."_

_"What! You can't do this to me! My life is here, my friends, and Bella. What about Bella?" I stood up and shouted._

_"You can always come and visit and Bella can come out to Chicago and……" Alice interjected before Esme could finish her sentence._

_"When? When do we leave?" Asked Alice in a small and somewhat timid voice. I knew that she was just as upset as I was about this._

_"January 1__st__. But I will be going out after thanksgiving to get everything in order." January, but that was only two months! I couldn't handle this anymore; I stormed up to my room, slammed the door shut and turning on my stereo full blast. And that is __where I__ stayed for the rest of the night and every other night since._

And now had come the time to tell Bella the truth. It was almost November and Carlisle would be leaving soon and once he left the whole town would find out. As we sat out in the moonlight I took her hands in mine and stared into her lovely brown eyes. She looked radiant tonight in that blue dress, perfect. It made me want to run away and leave her there naive and happy, but I couldn't. I had to tell my sweet angel the truth.

"Bella…..we are…." I couldn't even finish the stupid sentence! I gazed down at our feet and that's when I felt her warm hand on my cheek.

"It can't be that bad Edward. You can tell me anything and I will still love you." She said that now but what about a month after we left? Or a year? Would she move on and find someone else?

"My family…..we are moving." I whispered, wanting to cry. Especially when I glanced up and saw the hurt in her eyes.

"What? When?" She about yelled. She was upset and I could understand why. The night I found out, I had broken two lamps and mirror.

"My father got a better job offer in Chicago. We are leaving after Christmas,"

"But that's only two months! What about school, and…….me?" The last part of her question was barely a whisper. And this tore at my heart even more.

"We are transferring school for the second semester, and as for us….well that's your call."

"My call? You don't have an opinion in this?" She was staring right at me but I was staring past her into the woods so that she couldn't see the hurt in my expression. But she took this as something else, which cut me even deeper. "You don't care! You don't care what happens to us! You never even really loved me did you? Well you know what? Screw you!" She stood up and stormed off back to the gym. I should have gone after her; I should have stopped her and told her just how much I loved her. But I couldn't move I was frozen in my spot. I felt a drop on my head and then another. They came down faster and faster but I didn't care anymore. I was numb.

I am not sure how long I sat there. I am not sure how Bella got home. I just remember Emmett and Jasper dragging me to the car and then to my room. And where I was placed on my couch is where I stayed for the rest of the night. The next morning after only sleeping off and on for about an hour, I showered and changed. But I didn't feel the water or even the warmth and comfort of the new clothes. I just felt numb. As I sat on my black leather sofa staring at the blank wall in front of me, I reached for the phone and dialed the seven numbers that I knew wouldn't pick up. Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring…..then dead. She disconnected the phone. I shut the phone gently and then chucked it at the blank wall, just as the door opened and in stepped Alice.

"Go away Alice." I growled.

"She called Charlie to come and get her last night, so she got home fine. But she was hysterical. Edward what did you tell her?" Alice took a seat next to me on the couch.

"Why should I care? She broke up with me. I gave her a choice and she chose to leave me." There was no feeling behind my words. I was dead on the inside.

"Why should you care? Edward that is the girl you love and who loves you back! Now I think you should get up and go see her and work this entire thing out. You two are perfect for each other." She was yelling at me, just like Bella had. But I was still unresponsive.

"I doesn't matter how much I love her, she doesn't love me back. Alice it's over….we are leaving and she will move on. She will find someone better." And at that I felt the final rip and my heart was officially broken.

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS- WISH-ELEVEN.**


	27. Long way from home with a broken heart

**MANY WERE WONDERING WHY EDWARD BELIEVES THAT BELLA NO LONGER LOVES HIM EVEN THOUGH SHE HAS CLEARLY ESTABLISHED THIS FACT….ITS NOT THAT BELLA DOESN'T LOVE HIM BUT HE IS RATHER JUSTIFYING WHY HE DIDN'T GO AFTER HER.**

Minutes turned to hours, and days to weeks. My heart was broken because he let me go. He didn't come after me. He called once but I was to hysterical to pick up the phone, and he didn't try back after that. Charlie was worried about me, I couldn't move and I couldn't eat. I was just numb. Charlie let me stay home the whole next week after the dance but by the time the next Monday rolled around, he said if I didn't go then I would be sent back to live with Renee. Charlie never handled grief well, even when it was him and Renee left. So now here I was, standing in front of my personal hell once more.

People throughout the day tried to talk to me but all I could do was move my head yes or no. Even when Alice approached me, I just continued to stare into blank space. Finally after awhile even Alice gave up, storming off muttering something about murder. I skipped lunch, finding an empty classroom, to just sit in by myself. I wasn't sure how I was going to handle next period; having to sit next to him, and possibly even speak to him. I could skip, but why should I run? I didn't do anything wrong, it was him. He was the one who played with my heart and broke it. The bell rang, and it was decided that I would go to Biology. I wouldn't run anymore.

Three steps left. I am almost to the seat. Two steps left. I saw him sitting at our table with his head in his hands. One step left. I place my books on the desk making sure my eyes are cast down, but as I pulled out my seat and sat down I couldn't help but glace over at him. He was staring straight ahead with his hands clenched in fists under the table and a mixture of anger and hurt in his eyes. He looked as if he hadn't slept in awhile and he was ready to cry. This cut me deeper. I didn't want to see my Edward in pain, but that was just it he wasn't my Edward anymore.

"Miss Swan, it's a pleasure to have you back." Said Mr. Banner as he entered the room and placed a DVD in and turned off the lights. It was a movie on mitosis but I couldn't concentrate to learn anything from it. About ten minutes into the movie I heard a sharp whisper coming from the seat next to me.

"Where have you been?" Edward was still staring straight forward but I knew that the question was directed at me.

"I was sick. What is it to you?" I mumbled back with the same amount of anger in my voice. I turned in my seat so I was facing him, but he still wouldn't look at me.

"You seemed fine at the dance. I mean you must have been in good health then to run that fast." He had no right to bring up that night! I mean he was the one who basically said that we were only going to last a few more months, and then he let me go.

"Well I must have caught it from you, because you must have been very ill not to run after me. That or maybe every word you have ever spoken to me was lies." I raised my hand quickly and asked Mr. Banner if I could be excused to the nurse, before Edward could respond. I grabbed my book back and dashed out the room and down the hall, not stopping until I reached a spot hidden under the stairwell. I fell to the floor and broke out into sobs. My chest felt like it was being ripped apart, again. I am not sure how long I was sitting there with my head in my hands, until I heard footsteps rushing down the hall. Moving farther into the corner so that I was sure to be hidden from the intruder of my alone time. The footsteps died when they reached the stairs, so I moved to the edge to see who it was. What I saw made me want to go back under the stairs in the darkness to be once again be left to my misery. There on the stairs sat a very pained Edward; his fists were tangled in his beautiful hair and his eyes were shut tight. I was about to make myself known, when Edward all of a sudden grabbed the book that laid next to him on the stair and threw it against the wall.

"DAMN IT!" Edward shouted as the book crashed into the wall. I cringed at the loud crash of the book and Edward's booming voice.

"Mr. Cullen! What do you think you are doing? That is school property…..Mr. Cullen! Mr. Cullen! Where do you think you are going?" Edward grabbed his backpack and stormed past the teacher towards the parking lot. I am not sure why but I followed once the teacher had started to make her way to the office to tell the principal no doubt. I quickly scanned the parking lot for the silver Volvo, I found it near the back and Edward was already half way there. I didn't call out to him but just followed him silently, watching his movements. When he reached the car he threw his bag until the backseat and slammed the door shut before banging his fists against the car. I never knew that Edward had such a dark side. I hid behind a dark SUV, because for some reason I couldn't interrupt his pain. In a way I wanted to see him in pain, just so he knew how I felt. Edward leaned his head on his arms against the car, and I could see his shoulders shaking.

"Bella…..what have I done?" I heard him say and for some reason something in me snapped then. I quietly walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Bella….I am so sorry." He didn't even lift his head but he knew it was me.

"Maybe we can work something out…." I whispered. Part of me really hoped he would say that he loved me and that he wouldn't leave and everything would work out. But the other part of me wanted him to say that things were better this way, so that there was no chance that my heart could break again.

"I've got to go. Bye Bella and I am really sorry." He never even looked at me; he just slipped into the car and drove off. I fell to the ground sobbing until the rain started once again.

**I REALLY LIKE YOUR FEEDBACK….SO IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR IDEAS TO IMPROVE THE STORY LET ME KNOW! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS WISH-ELEVEN.**


	28. Cause everything is changing

The leaves changed colors and fell from their places on the trees. Days and weeks were meaningless, as I sat in my room that was now piled with boxes. I hadn't talked to Bella since that day in the parking lot, even though she made many attempts to talk to me until one day she finally gave up. I was no longer worth fighting for, and this is what I wanted from the beginning. Wasn't it? I mean it was the plan from the moment that I found out that I would be moving, to end it now so that there wouldn't be any heartache later. But if this was the right choice then why did it hurt so much? I looked at the clock that remained on the wall, 6:17; it was time for the winter festival at the school. I didn't want to go but Esme and Carlisle had volunteered us for one of the booths, Alice was down there now setting it up.

The gym was totally transformed into a winter themed hell. It didn't take any time to find Alice among the hundreds of booths; her voice can travel across large areas well.

"Alright Alice I am here. What do I have to do?" I leaned over the counter of the booth, trying to figure out what exactly Alice had set up here.

"All you have to do is set up the bottles when someone knocks them down. Do you think you can come out of your shell for a few hours and do this?" Alice was still upset about what had happened between Bella and me. Of course she had stayed friends with her, but according to Alice Bella hasn't been the same since.

"I think I can manage." I replied with a hint of frustration in my voice.

"Fine. Then I am going to find Jasper for a little while, and try not to scare the kids away." Alice stormed off leaving alone behind the small wooden stand. Groups of kids passed but very few ventured to stop and try to knock down our bottles. After an hour of doing hardly anything I was close to putting up the close sign since it didn't look like Alice was coming back any time soon. I searched the small booth for a piece of paper and marker when a musical laugh traveled my way. Peaking over the counter I saw my Bella at the booth across from mine, except she wasn't alone. She stood next to a tall boy with russet skin and long black hair, who was trying to land the rings over the class bottles but failing miserably. When he ran out of rings he just shrugged which made her smile again…….oh how I wish it were me making her smile again……he grabbed her hand but she seemed to hesitate at this. Joy filled the pit of my stomach because I could tell that she wasn't entirely comfortable with this boy. I was still hidden behind the shelf when I heard a deep voice approaching.

"How about this one Bells? Do you think I have a shot at winning at this one?" They were coming to my booth! Should I stand up or pretend that no one is here? I had to make a spit second decision…..I stood up as soon as I heard them approaching. The look on Bella's face was priceless, she just stared at me wide eyed….one, two, three seconds passed before I dropped her gaze with the grunt of the boy standing next to her.

"Well good-evening, would you like to try to win a pretty prize for your pretty _girlfriend_? I said emphasizing the last word. The boy had a huge smile on his face but I saw Bella cringe and look down at her hands out of the corner of my eye.

"Yeah I'll take a go." Said the boy, not denying what I said. Was it true? Had Bella moved on so quickly? A sharp pain ripped through my chest but I carried on as if nothing had happened. After 5 throws the boy lost miserably. "Sorry Bells, I guess I am just really bad at these games." He chuckled as he said this but Bella continued to look at her hands.

"Nonsense, a beautiful girl like you shouldn't walk away empty handed. I mean it is not your fault that your boyfriend can't throw a ball." The boy got angry at this but before he could say anything I continued on. "I am sure we can find a suitable prize for the lady, just for tolerating the embarrassment of this date." I pretended to dig around under the counter for a prize but I really just grabbed one of the small stuff animals, a lion, and hung the necklace that I had been carrying around for weeks around its little neck. I had gotten Bella a delicate silver chain with an angel pendent on it that said _Love Always_ on the back, long before the break-up. It was going to be her Christmas present but I figured now would be a better time then never to give it to her. "Okay, here we go a little lion for the lady." I held it out to her and she hesitated for a second before taking it. She didn't notice the necklace around the animal right away, which I was happy about because I don't think I could stand her reaction if she hated it.

"Thanks." She replied meekly under her breath before catching my gaze once more. I am not sure what I saw in her eyes, a mix of anger, hate, and love. She still loved me deep down but there was nothing that we could do now but go on with our lives. The boy grabbed her and once more and began to walk away, when she stopped and turned. Bella dropped his hand and leaned over the counter. "And he is not my boyfriend." At these six words I was so elated that I was ready to jump up and down. I was ready to grab her and hold her in my arms and kiss her. But she soon scurried off to take hands once more with that _boy_.

**THANKS FOR READING AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW! THANKS AGAIN AND HAVE A HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	29. Brace yourself for the heartache

**I GOT A LOT QUESTIONS ABOUT THE LAST CHAPTER ABOUT WHO THE BOY WAS, AND IT WAS JACOB. BUT YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER EDWARD HAD NEVER BEEN INTRODUCED TO JACOB, SO HE HAD NO IDEA WHO HE WAS. BUT YES IN FACT IT WAS OUR DEAR FRIEND JACOB.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I tried and I failed. He didn't want me or my love. Alice said he was just as miserable as I was about the whole thing but he didn't show it. After that day in the parking lot it was like I no longer existed, I walked around with no purpose. Charlie got tired of this and threaten to send me back to Renee if I didn't start acting normal again. And even though I had nothing left here, I just couldn't leave. Not yet at least. I was just sitting in my room staring at the ceiling like I do every night now, when Charlie came bursting in with Jacob in tow.

"Get up and dressed, Jake is taking you to the winter festival at school." Charlie said in a cold tone.

"I am not in the mood Dad, maybe some other time." I turned on to my side so that my back was facing them. But I then suddenly felt to warm arms encircle my waist and lift me off the bed and onto the floor. "Hey! I told you I am not in the mood to go out tonight." I tried to go back to my bed, when I felt Jake's arms around me again, leading me from my room and down the stairs.

"Come on Bells, it will be fun." Jake said before leaning down to my ear and whispering so that only I could here. "Plus, if you don't go Charlie said it will be the last straw." I folded my arms in front of my chest and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine but only for an hour." I grumbled as I got in the car. The school was transformed into a winter wonderland from hell, filled with overly cheerful children and lines of wooden booths. Jacob attempted to make small talk as he played the games, trying to win the stupid little stuff animals.

"Look I know that you don't want to be here Bella, but you can at least try and have some fun. Come on this game should be easy." Jacob took the rings and attempted to make it around the row of glass bottles but missing every time. I couldn't help but laugh at this, considering the 10 year old kid next to us had made everyone so far. "Fine let's try this one over here." He grabbed my hand dragging me to the stand behind us. As we neared the booth, a boy with bronze hair stood up from behind the counter catching my gaze. God I loved his beautiful green eyes…..what was I saying? He hurt me, so I dropped my gaze to my hands which rested on the counter.

"Well good-evening, would you like to try to win a pretty prize for your pretty _girlfriend_?" Edward said with a sneer in his voice. I cringed at the word. How could he think that I could move on so fast after everything I had ever told him. Jacob just smiled and began throwing the balls at the bottles. I was happy when he lost so quickly, I just wanted to get out of this place and away from Edward's cold looks.

"Sorry Bells, I guess I am just not good at these games." Jacob chuckled but I still couldn't look up, fearing to meet Edward's gaze again. Why wasn't Jacob leaving? He was just standing there with his huge grin for what felt like eternity.

"Nonsense, a beautiful girl like you shouldn't walk away empty handed. I mean it is not your fault that your boyfriend can't throw a ball. I am sure we can find a suitable prize for the lady, just for tolerating the embarrassment of this date." Jacob got angry with this but kept quiet which I was very thankful for. Edward came up from behind the counter, holding a precious little lion. I hesitated for a moment before taking the cute animal from Edward, was this his way of saying he was sorry? I mumbled a thank you before Jacob grabbed my hand once more dragging me away from the booth. But if this was his apology then I couldn't let him think that Jake and I were together. So I turned back to the booth and leaned over the counter so that Jake couldn't hear me.

"And he is not my boyfriend." I said quickly before turning back to Jake who once again grabbed my hand, walking quickly away from that booth. I looked down at my beautiful lion when I noticed something hanging from its neck. Jacob was still angry, so I couldn't examine it further without him going into a tirade. "Hey Jake will you excuse me for a moment?" He gave me a skeptical look; I guess he thought I was going to run or something. "I am just going to the bathroom. I will be right back, I swear." I headed in the direction of the bathroom, but veered towards the left and out the back doors to the small lawn area next to the building. Sitting beneath the light, I lifted the thin chain from the lion's neck. It was gorgeous, the way the silver reflected the light making the small angel pendent shine. I turned the small angel over noticing the small script writing on the back,_ 'And so the lion fell in love with lamb, forever.'_A tear rolled down my cheek, it was the sweetest thing I have ever seen. But if he even felt a fraction of the love that this necklace said then why did he leave me? Why did he no longer want to be with me? My tears came more quickly now and my chest began to heave with sobs. I pulled my knees to my chest wrapping my arms around my legs and burying my head into my arms. I am not sure how long I sat there clutching the necklace in my fingers, tears pouring down my cheeks when I suddenly felt two warm arms wrap around me pulling me into an embrace.

"Shhh….it will be okay. It will all be okay." The calming words helped to sooth me, as small circles were drawn on my back, and I sobbed into the warm hard chest of my angel.

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE…..BUT HERE IT IS. HOPE YOU LIKE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW**.


	30. You are Loved

**I KNOW THAT I AM TAKING FOREVER WITH MY CHAPTERS AND I AM SORRY BUT ITS EXAM WEEK AND AS A COLLEGE FRESHMAN IT'S A VERY STRESSFUL TIME. I WILL TRY TO MAKE IT UP TO EVERYONE OVER CHRISTMAS BREAK BY UPDATING A LOT, BUT HOPEFULLY I WILL BE ABLE TO GET ONE MORE CHAPTER OUT BEFORE THEN. SORRY AGAIN!**

"Was that Bella I saw just now talking to you with Jacob Black?" Asked Alice as she came around the side of the booth to where I stood. I was still stunned by what she had just said and my eyes were still focused on her retreating for m that all I could do was nod my head. "Edward? Hello, earth to Edward." I snapped out of my thoughts as Alice waved her hand in front of my face. "Did you hear what I just said?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"Uh, no sorry. What did you say?" I turned towards her to show her that she had my complete attention….now that Bella was out of view.

"I said, you can go wander around for awhile. Jasper and I will man the booth." I grabbed my jacket from under the stand without needing to be told twice and made my way into the masses of people that were wandering around. I was looking to play any games or buy any of the greasy food that filled the gym but rather I was looking for Bella. I wasn't planning on talking to her but I just wanted to see her. I notice that she let go of the boy's hand and started to head to the bathroom, which disappointed me because I could not follow her there when she suddenly veered to the left and out the large double doors of the gym. I wasn't sure if I should follow her out there because if she saw me then I would have to tell her the truth but if I didn't go out there then I would be missing a chance to see her beautiful face and hair glowing in the moonlight once more. I made sure when I opened the doors to the outside that I was very quiet, and I hid around the corner of the building so I only a peer around the bend to see my sweet Bella. But something wasn't right. From my hiding place I heard sobs and as I glanced around the corner I saw my angel on the ground crying into her arms clutching the necklace that I had placed around the lion's neck. Without even hesitating to think about what my actions would bring, I tore around the corner and grabbed my Bella pulling her tightly into my chest.

"Shhh….it will be okay. It will all be okay." I whispered into her hair as I tried to calm her drawing small circles on her back. She turned her head so that her face was buried into my chest, soaking my shirt no doubt, but it was the best feeling to have her in my arms once more. I kissed the top of her head as I rocked her back and forth in my lap, until her sobs finally subsided and she turned her beautiful brown eyes towards my face.

"What do you want from me Edward?" She asked, her voice was so small but held so much emotion behind it. I took my thumb and wiped away a stray tear that ran down her cheek and just stared into her eyes, trying to find the right words to describe how big of an idiot I had been to let her go.

"I want you. I am so sorry Bella that I cause you pain, but you must know how much pain I was in myself. I didn't want to break-up with you Bella, but I thought that if we stayed together then it would hurt that much more when it came time to leave." My voice trailed off at the last part, the words barely escaping my lips because I knew that it was pitiful excuse but it was the truth no less.

"But all this time we could have been happy. I love you Edward and it broke my hurt to think that you didn't love me back. And right now I know I should hate you with every bone in my body but I can't. We could have been happy for all this time and then figured something out when it came time for you to leave." I could see the tears forming once again in her eyes, and it killed me to know that I was the one who caused these tears.

"Bella, I was a fool and I know that now. It may not be as long as we hoped but there still is some time left before I have to leave. I guess what I am trying to say is Bella will you forgive me? Will you look past my faults and be my girlfriend again? Because not a day went by that I didn't think about you and how much I loved you. Not a minute went by that I didn't feel my heart breaking because I couldn't hold you and kiss you. And the jealousy that I felt tonight when I saw you hand in hand with that other _boy _showed me that I can't live without you. I am not strong enough to live without you because I am truly and deeply in love with you. So will you be my girlfriend once more?" I sat there staring into her eyes that were flashing so many emotions at one time. It felt like hours before she opened her mouth to reply.

"I….I…." She stuttered, as I became increasingly anxious for her response. Her brow knitted together and tears once again spilled from her eyes. Why wasn't she answering my question? She said she still loved me, isn't that enough? "Edward…."

**PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW BECAUSE WHAT YOU GUYS THINK TRULY MATTERS TO ME! THANKS FOR READING. ALSO A POLL HAS BEEN OPENED ON MY PROFILE SO MAKE SURE YOU VOTE! **


	31. Moonlight strolls and punches

What was going on? First Edward ignores me and now he was pronouncing his undying love….what should I believe? I want to love him and I want to believe that he loves me back, but after everything that has happened in the past month, how can I trust him. My heart was already broken, but if I believed him and he left again it would shatter for sure.

I couldn't stop the tears from spilling from my eyes once more, and I saw the look in his eyes turn from love to panic. I had to give him an answer, but I was still so unsure of what answer to give him. So I did the only rational thing…..I leaned in and connected his soft lips with my own.

His hand reached up grabbing the back of my neck pulling us closer and it was in that moment that I knew I had made the right choice by going with my heart rather than logic. When we broke from our kiss so that we could catch our breath, I rested my forehead against his. This was by far the happiest moment that I have had in the past month.

"So does that mean I am forgiven?" He asked with my favorite crooked grin playing against his perfect lips. I bit my bottom lip trying to hide just how wide I wanted to smile as I nodded my head against his. "Good, cause I was really starting to miss that beautiful blush of yours." He brushed the back of his hand down the side of my cheek causing my cheeks to turn to a bright shade of red.

"But don't ever think about doing that again." I said as I poked my finger hard into his chest, causing him to smile once again. Edward moved his hand from my cheek to under my chin, staring once more deeply into my eyes.

"Never." And his lips came crashing onto mine confirming what he had just said. I felt his tongue slide across my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I happily granted. I am not quite sure how long we shared that wonderful kiss, until I faintly heard rushed footsteps heading in our direction and a loud booming voice that seemed too echoed between the buildings.

"Bella! What the hell do you think you are doing? Get your hands off of her!" Jacob. I had forgotten all about Jacob, until he grabbed me by my shoulders, pulling me out of Edward's embrace. This is when I noticed that Jake wasn't alone, standing behind him in the shadows were Quil and Embry. "The bathroom? You promised that you would be right back and then you are nowhere to be found. You almost gave me a heart attack, and then I come out here and find you with that…that jerk. Damn it Bella, are you really going to believe his lies again? I mean last time he broke your heart, you were an empty shell! Come on we are going home!" He started to pull me towards the parking lot but I was fighting to get back to my Edward, who was being held back by Jake's two lug head friends.

"Jacob, let me go! I forgive him because I love him! Let me go!" I turned around to see Edward fighting to get out of their grasps to make his way towards us, with a look of pure hatred on his face. He looked like he was ready to kill Jake, Quil and Embry for taking me out of his arms, and I couldn't help but smile at this. He was willing to fight for me. "Edward! Please Jake let me go…I love him! Please!" Edward finally managed to break free and charged at us, but it was too late, Jake already had me strapped into the car with child proof locks and was starting the engine.

I started to pound against the car door trying to get out even though I knew my attempts were futile, and tears were streaming down my face blurring my vision. As we turned out of the parking lot quickly, I turned in my seat to see Edward still running after our speeding car down the road. When we got too far ahead and I turned back around, ready to kill Jake for what he had just done.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I spat out with my arms crossed across my chest just to fight the urge to punch the driver of the speeding car. His hands were clenched tightly around the wheel and his face was scrunched into a scowl.

"Wait until Charlie hears about this." His voice held so much venom that I couldn't help but wonder what Edward had done to Jake that made him hate him so much.

"You have no right to tell Charlie anything! This is my business! Mine and Edward's, not yours!" By now we were pulling into Charlie's driveway and Jake was getting out of the car, making his way towards my side of the car. He opened the door but I remained where I was with my arms folded against my chest, but this didn't stop him from picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Jake, what are you doing with Bella?" Asked Charlie from the doorway as he held the door open for us. Jake dropped me on the couch were I continued to stare with hate at Jake. "What is going on you two?" Charlie still held a bit of laughter in his voice, which I knew would soon diminish once Jake told tonight's story.

"I found her with _him_. In a very compromising situation, if you ask me." What! My mouth fell open and my hands fell to my side. He was blowing this whole situation out of the water, and I could tell from the look on Charlie's face that he believed him. "She said she was going to the bathroom, but when she didn't come back after awhile I went to look for her and what I found….." Oh, I was going to strangle that boy!

"Bella, what on earth were you thinking! Did you….have you…I thought you two broke up?" He stuttered, with a look of rage in his eyes. The tension that filled the room was becoming unbearable, so I finally snapped.

"Nothing happened! Edward and I were just talking and we made up! That's it, so before your mind wanders through those scenarios….that is all that happened. Well that is before Jake and his stupid friends dragged me home!" I shouted and both of them just stared at me wide eyed.

"Bella go upstairs. And Jake thank-you for bringing her home." Charlie said as he patted Jake on the shoulder and I stormed up the stairs and slamming my door shut. I buried my head into my pillow to help muffle my tears. I heard the door open after awhile, and Charlie sit on the end of my bed. "Bells, I don't want you seeing that boy again. He is bad and he has already hurt you once and no doubt that he will do it again. Now I am not going to put you on house arrest, you can still go see Jake but no more Edward. Do you understand?" I didn't answer him, because I knew if I spoke now that I would regret it later. "Well good-night then. Oh and I am going fishing early in the morning with Billy in case you are wondering where I am when you get up….good-night Bells."

I sobbed into my pillow for a good few hours before my eyes dried up and I had no more tears to shed. They couldn't keep me from Edward; I would find a way to be with him. I would…..my thoughts were interrupted by a soft pinging on my window. I rush over to my window, pushing it open to see my beautiful Edward in the moonlight.

"Can you come down?" Whispered Edward from the ground. I shook my head knowing that Charlie would be able to hear me opening the doors if I tried to go out. "Alright then, stand back I am coming up." Before I could protest Edward had already began to scale the large tree next to my window. I backed-up standing closer to my bed as Edward swung his legs through my open window. I ran over to him wrapping my arms around his waist as he stroked my long brown hair. "See I told you I couldn't stay away." He giggled, as he pulled my face up to his and placed the softest of kisses upon my lips.

"Bells are you up, I thought I heard voices….how the hell did you get in my daughter's bedroom?" Boomed Charlie from the doorway as Edward and I broke apart.

PLEASE REVIEW!!! AND THANKS FOR READING!


	32. Stifled yells in the parking garage

I have reached the conclusion that Bella and I have the worst luck as a couple.

We broke apart when Charlie opened the door, but my hand was still resting on the small of her back which seemed to draw Charlie's eyes and his face turned to an even deeper shade of purple with the vein in his forehead popping out. Time seemed to creep by as we stood there but neither of us was sure what to say but thankfully Bella spoke up and began to try and explain the situation at hand.

"Dad calm down, Edward just came by not even five minutes ago to drop off my coat which I left at the school when Jake grabbed me and dragged me out of the fair. He came through the front door, and the only reason we were up here is because…..is because I had Alice's notes from class and I asked him to help me find them. We were just saying good bye when you came in."

Bella finished, and held onto Charlie's stare to show that she was not backing down from this story. And I just stood there amazed; I mean when did Bella learn to lie so well? I glanced back to Charlie to see the rage somewhat dying from his eyes but his fury was nowhere near over.

"I want you out of my house right now, and if I ever see you near my daughter again you will be sorry. Now get your notes and get out of my house." I just nodded my head slowly, and squeezed Bella's side before dropping my hand just to let her know that I would always be there if she needed me.

I grabbed the first notebook I saw off Bella's desk just to keep up the pretense, before walking towards the door. Charlie and Bella followed me into the hallway, and half-way down the stairs I turned around to face Charlie once more. I wasn't going to let him separate Bella from me during this short time that I had left.

"All due respect sir, I love your daughter very much and no amount of threats will keep me away from her." I saw a smile spread across Bella's face before I turned again and made it the rest of the way out of the house.

As soon as I shut the door I heard the yelling begin, and I wanted nothing more than to go back in there and stand next to my angel and hold her hand, telling her everything will be alright. But I knew that would only make things much worse for her in the long run; however I couldn't make my feet move from their spot on the old steps.

"What am I going to do with Bella? That boy is bad and he only wants one thing from you, and once he gets it he won't look back."

"Dad things aren't like that with Edward and me! We love each other and we will be together!"

"Yeah, well what happens when he moves? Is he going to stay behind to be with you? No, he is going to move and I am sure after 10 minutes of being there he will find some pretty blonde and he will forget all about you, leaving your heart broken again."

"We will work something out…..his moving will not be the end of us. God dad, why can't you just let me be happy? Just because you never found true love doesn't mean I won't. I am going to bed; I can't look at you anymore."

"Good because you are getting up with me in the morning and going to LaPush. From now on your every waking moment will be monitored by either me or Jacob or Billy. Now go to bed."

The house then became quiet again……and my heart started to hurt. Charlie was going to make sure we never saw each other again, but what about Alice? He couldn't keep her away from Alice, could he? I didn't remember getting in my car or driving home or walking up to my room. All I remember is the pain that came with the thought of never seeing my sweet angel again.

I woke the next morning to the shrilling ring of my phone, which I had apparently forgotten to turn off last night when I came in. I didn't even look at the front to see who it was before I flipped the small silver cover open and let out a very groggy hello.

"Edward? I'm so sorry I didn't mean to wake you, I was just going to leave a message because I thought your phone would be off." Bella's soft voice flooded my ears making me sit up quickly grabbing my composure.

"No, its fine but Bella is something wrong? Its four in the morning, are you hurt?" I could barely keep my voice level; I became so worried that something had happened last night after I had left.

"I am fine Edward, calm down. I just wanted to call you while I could; dad is dragging me out to LaPush where I will be watched like a hawk by Jacob and his little friends. So I was just going to leave you a message saying that I love you and to not worry about me." I put my hand over my chest, feeling how fast it was going.

"Well I am very happy to hear your voice……and Bella I meant everything I said last night to you and your dad, I am not leaving you. I can't, because I love you so much."

"I know Edward. Well I have to go my dad is getting up, but I will talk to you later. I love you, bye." She said quickly before placing the phone back on the receiver. I laid my head back down on my pillow but I knew that there would be no way to go back to sleep now, not after hearing my sweet angel's voice and knowing that she was going to have to spend the whole day under the watchful eye of that dog, _Jacob Black._

**HOPE YOU LIKE……LET**** ME KNOW. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	33. Unforgivable

The car ride to LaPush that morning was exceptionally painfully because neither Charlie nor I tried to make a conversation or tried to even be civil about the situation. When we finally pulled up to the old wooden house I couldn't help but feel like I was being locked away in prison to spend the rest of eternity without my Edward. I didn't make a move to get out of the cruiser until Charlie came around and opened the door for me and grabbed my arm almost pulling me out. If I was going to be forced into this I wasn't going to be nice about.

"Now listen to me Bella, you will be on your best behavior today, is that understood?" He asked while his hand was still clutched around my arm.

"Do I get a cookie if I am a good little girl today at daycare?" I asked, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Charlie dropped my arm and pointed his finger in my face while his turned to that deep shade of purple again that I had seen last night.

"You will behave and mind your manners while you are with your friends today. I don't want you taking your anger out on them." Friends? Did he really think that I would consider the guy that dragged me away from the love of my life and got me in trouble a friend? Charlie sure has gotten delusional in his years.

"So you are going to let me go to the Cullen's then? I mean you did say while I was with my friends." I folded my arms across my chest and just stared back at him with a hard stare. But our conversation didn't get any farther because just then the door opened and out stepped Jacob followed by Billy in his wheelchair.

"Well I thought I heard you two out here. I am so glad you could come and keep Jake some company today Bella. Well Charlie we better get going if we want to catch anything today." Charlie pushed me toward the door which was still being held opened by Jacob. "You two behave today, and we should be back around four."

I turned around once more glancing back at Charlie hoping that he had a sudden change but all I found was the same sullen face before the door closed locking me into my jail cell for the day.

"So what do you want to do today Bells? We could go cliff diving or just hang out at the beach……" I didn't hear the rest of my options because I just walked right past him into the living room where I sat in the large armchair grabbing the remote and turning on the old TV. "Or we could watch some TV for awhile, I guess."

I am not sure what it was we were even watching, I just continued to stare past the TV to this small spot on the back wall of the small room. About an hour later Jacob threw his hands up and stalked out of the room down the small hallway to a room at the back of the house, where he slammed the door shut. I waited a few minutes to see if he was going to come out of the room before I got up from my chair and quietly made my way to the kitchen, picking up the old telephone receiver and dialing the number that held the most comfort to me.

"Cullen residence." I had called their house phone just in case Edward had gone back to sleep, I mean it was only eight in the morning.

"Hi Mrs. Cullen, I know it's early but is Edward up yet?" I asked trying to keep my voice down without raising suspicion with Esme.

"I am sorry honey but he is still in bed. Can I take a message for him?" No I couldn't leave a message because I knew that there was no way for him to call me back without Jacob knowing.

"No that's alright. Is Alice up by chance?" Hey if I couldn't talk to Edward then Alice would be the next best thing.

"Now I do think she is up. Hold on while I go tell her." I heard the phone click to hold, and I peered down the hallway just to make sure Jacob's door was still shut.

"Hello? Bella?" Alice's chirper voice came on the phone and a sense of joy came flooding over me.

"Oh, Alice thank god you are up. I am at the Blacks for the day while Charlie is fishing…..I guess you can call it my prison. Do you think that there is any way you could call my house later say around five and convince Charlie of a sleep over tonight?"

"I would be delighted to! Oh, a sleep over how much fun! And I am sure it would sure make our little Edward's day too. Okay so I will call your house later on."

"Thanks Alice so much, well I have to go, I will talk to you later." I hung up the phone and made it quietly back to my chair where I would spend the remainder of the next eight hours.

Throughout the day Jacob came in and out of his room with Quil and Embry later in the afternoon, but he never tried to talk to me. When Charlie and Billy did finally return home, Jacob stormed past them with Quil and Embry in tow saying he had to get out of this house. Charlie gave me a look as if saying I caused this but I just shrugged and pushed past him, climbing into the cruiser once more.

"I take it that you weren't very civil to Jake today?" Charlie asked when we were about half way home.

"I didn't say anything rude to him or his friends. He was the one to storm off." I replied leaving out a few key details of the day just like he had the night before. Charlie just sighed and left it at that. It wasn't two minutes after we walked in the door that the phone rang. _Alice__ right on time_. But Charlie beat me to it.

"Hello? Uh….no sorry she can't come to the phone right now. Alright….alright…..bye." Charlie had turned his back to me as he muttered into the receive. After he hung up he made his way just past me and right to the stairs….which was really odd for Charlie.

"Who was that?" I asked even though I knew it had been Alice.

"No one, just a telemarketer trying to sell health insurance." That was it that was the final straw for me. How could he not even let me talk to Alice? She was my best friend! I just went to my room, shutting the door behind me before grabbing the small suitcase from under my bed and began stuffing it with piles of clothes.

**TWO IN A DAY AND MORE TO COME…….PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**


	34. Five minutes to midnight

I searched the house frantically for Alice, it was almost five and I will admit that I was a little anxious to be having Bella over tonight for a sleep over.

"Alice! Alice! There you are, have you called her yet?" I found Alice in the kitchen fixing a snack with Jasper leaning against the counter.

"Calm down Edward, it's barely five o'clock. But if you will calm down and hand me the phone I will do it right now." I whipped the phone out of my back pocket in a matter of mere seconds handing to Alice across the counter. She flipped open the cover and dialed the Swan's number. "Hi is Bella there...Oh well I was wondering if you could tell I called because I was wondering if she wanted to have a sleep over tonight……..alright I will talk to you later. Bye." Alice shut the phone with a look of perplexity on her face. "Charlie said she wasn't home, which is funny because earlier she said she was basically under house arrest."

"No….something isn't right." I walked out of the kitchen and back up to my room. Something wasn't right, why would Charlie lie to Alice? Was he really that intent on keeping me away from Bella? I laid down on my over sized leather couch that sat against the windows that stretched across the whole back wall of my room. I turned on my stereo with the small remote, having Claire De Lune fill the room, but even this couldn't get Bella out of my head. I sat there staring at the ceiling for I wasn't even sure how long before I heard a soft pattering coming from behind me. I sit up and look out my large window to see my Bella standing below with a small bag in her hand. Holding up a finger to tell her to wait I rush down the stairs only to get stopped by my parents who were sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Edward, where are you going?" My mother asked as I rushed towards the door.

"Oh, I forgot something in my car…..I will be right back." She looked at me skeptically but shrugged it off. I rushed to the back of the house to find Bella standing in the dark shadow of the house. She was shaking, I figured from the cold because she wasn't wearing a jacket but then I saw the tears. I wrapped my arms around her, stroking her hair as I pulled her tight into my chest.

"Bella, what happened? What's wrong?" I asked as I tried to calm her. She pulled away a little to look into my eyes after a few minutes.

"Let's just go away. You and I just get in the car and go. I can find a job and we can get our own place, just you and me." She was joking right? I mean we were only 17 and as much I loved her, I didn't think either of us was ready for this.

"Bella what happened? Come let's go inside where it's warm and we can talk some more." She shook her head, with terror in her eyes.

"No your parents can't see me because when Charlie calls they will tell them I am here." I thought about this for a second.

"Okay go through the back door here and I will meet you in my room in a few minutes. Okay?" She nodded her head and grabbed her bag making it to the back door. I raced back around to the front of the house and through the front door.

"Did you find what you were looking for dear? You were out there for awhile." My mother asked as I tried to get to the stairs.

"Uh….no I remembered that I left it in my locker at school. No big deal. Well I will be upstairs if you need me. Night." I spoke quickly leaving them looking like a whirlwind has just rushed through their living room. I got to my room and shut the door finding Bella sitting on my couch with her head in her hands. "Alright Bella, now tell me what's wrong." I said sitting next to her wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

"Charlie lied to me. Right to my face. I can't do this; I can't stay away from you." She sobbed, so that was what happened tonight when Alice had called. As much as I wanted to say to her that she could stay here forever I knew that couldn't happen.

"Bella he is just scarred, he doesn't know how to handle these type of situations. I mean he has never had to deal with raising a kid before let alone a teenage girl with a boyfriend. I am sure if you just give a little while he will calm down because no matter what he does, he does it because he loves you." Wow, I just defended the man that wanted to keep me away from his daughter. She looked up and I wiped away the tears that now stained her cheeks. "You can stay here for the night, no one will know." I said as I leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you Edward. I love you so much….I don't know what I am going to do when you move." I took her face in my hands and looked her in the eyes.

"We will work something out when the time comes. I will always love you and nothing will keep me away from you." And then my lips came crashing into hers, and we shared one of the most passionate kisses to date. It was like heaven to have her lips moving against mine. When we came up for air I rested my forehead against hers, as we tried to control our breathing.

Knock…Knock. "Edward?" Oh no my parents, I pushed Bella towards the closet to hide as I pushed her bag under the couch before opening the door to see my dad. "Edward, Charlie is on the phone and he wanted to know if you have seen Bella. Apparently she ran away tonight and he sounds like he is really worried."

"Uhhhh…..no I haven't talked to her at all today. Where do you think she would have gone?" I tried to sound panicked to make it more convincing but I wasn't sure if my dad bought it.

"Alright I will go tell him." He walked away but I leaned out into the hallway to hear his response. "Yeah, Charlie? She is here with Alice, she seems really upset…….okay I will…..yes it's no problem at all. I will send her home first thing in the morning. Trust me, we know how to keep the kids apart…..yes we have had a lot of practice…..alright…..alright Charlie. Bye." I went back to my room and got Bella out of the closet.

"Does he know?" Bella asked with fear in her eyes.

"No, but he is worried Bella. Come on you look tried, let's get you into bed." After brushing her teeth and changing her clothes, she crawled into bed and I pulled the covers up over her, tucking her in securely. "Good-night love." I whispered as I kissed her forehead, and humming a soft lullaby as she drifted into sleep. Not long after that here was a soft knock at my door. I got up quickly to answer it before the knocking woke up Bella.

"Can I help you?" I asked my parents who stood at my door with a look on their faces that said I know the truth. They pushed past be and into my room to see Bella's sleeping form in my bed.

"Edward, what is she doing here?" My mother whispered with a look of concern.

"She just needed somewhere to crash for the night. I am taking her home first thing in the morning……and I am sleeping on the couch?" My parents both gave me a look that said rethink that thought. "Downstairs?" They nodded.

"We will talk to both of you in the morning at breakfast. Good night Edward and we want you on the couch by midnight. Is that understood?" I nodded my head before they left and I went to lie next to my angel again.

"I will never leave you my angel. Never." I whispered as I wrapped my arms around her waist and she snuggled into my chest.

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:**

**I AM TRYING TO MAKE THEM LONGER BUT THEY ALWAYS APPEAR SHORTER WHEN I SUBMIT THEM…..ANYWAY, SO HERE IS CHAPTER 34 AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. ALSO MANY OF YOU WERE WONDERING WHY EDWARD CALLED JACOB A DOG, AND IT WAS JUST MEANT AS AN INSULT, IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH WEREWOLVES AND VAMPIRES. AND SOME WERE WONDERING WHY EDWARD HATES JACOB SO MUCH AND THAT IS BECAUSE HE KNOWS THAT JACOB LIKES BELLA AND HE IS AFRIAD WHEN HE MOVES THAT SOMETHING WILL HAPPEN. ALSO CHARLIE ISN'T TRYING TO BE A JERK HE IS JUST TRYING TO BE A RESPONSIBLE FATHER. WELL IF THERE ARE ANY OTHER EXPLAINATIONS THAT I FORGOT TO MENTION JUST TELL ME. THANKS FOR READING AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW.**


	35. Q

When I woke up the next morning the spot next to me was empty but for a small note laid on the pillow where my angel's head once been. _Meet me downstairs_. I jumped out of the bed and ran to the connecting bathroom to freshen up.

I found a brush lying on the sink counter and ran it quickly through my hair, and straightened out my shirt before I rushed to the stairs only tripping two times. It wasn't until I had rounded the corner that I remembered that no one besides Edward was here, and I came to a quick halt, trying to hide behind the wall.

"It's alright Bella, we already know." I heard Carlisle's voice coming from the adjoining kitchen. I walked through the doorway, taking a seat next to Edward on the bar stools at the center island, where an array of breakfast foods laid arranged.

I glared in the direction of Edward who kept his eyes down while picking at the muffin that sat in front of him. "He didn't tell us Bella, Charlie called last night and then Edward's odd behavior and well we put two and two together."

"Look, I talked to Edward last night and he helped me to put things in focus…." I grabbed Edward's hand that had fallen onto his lap, and he glanced over to me. I gave him a reassuring smile which he returned but the smile didn't reach his eyes. "I didn't mean to intrude on your family. I will just go grab my bag and be on my way."

"Actually Bella, dear, we wanted to talk to about something first." Esme said as she came around to the other side of the counter to face both Edward and I. "Well you both know that the move is coming up soon, and we would like to discuss with the two of you some ground rules."

"Ground rules?" Edward asked looking up to the faces of his parents with a puzzled look.

"Yes, ground rules. Phone calls, email, text messaging, or even carrier pigeons are all free for all, but visitation will only be granted during school breaks and when the parents allow it. Understood?" Carlisle answered. This was something that should be comfort, knowing that our future had been discussed but it just made my heart ache.

It made the move all that more real. I mean in the back of my mind I had always known that the move was approaching but I had always tried to forget it, because maybe if I forgot about it then it wouldn't happen.

"Understood." Edward said meekly, I guess he felt the same way that I did. "Can we go upstairs now? I would like to talk to Bella before she has to head home." Carlisle and Esme both nodded and Edward led me up the large spiral staircase.

We didn't speak; we just sat on his bed in each other's arms. Edward was stroking my hair as my head laid on his chest. After awhile I felt like something needed to be said so I said the only thing that filled my mind at that moment.

"I love you Edward, never forget that." His arm tightened around my waist as his lips crashed onto the top of my head, and I felt his chest begin to shake. I sat up to see me dear Edward's face tear stained, his eyes tightly shut.

I ran my finger across his cheeks, wiping away his tears but this only triggered my own. We must have looked like a site, tear stained teenagers holding each other tightly as if afraid to let go for the other would disappear. Once we had both settled, Edward sat us up and took my hands in his own.

His eyes bored into my soul, capturing my heart and making a shutter run through my body. It was amazing the effect that he still had on me, even after all this time.

"Bella, I am not saying now but it would help to settle my nerves when I leave. Because I can't lose you, and I mean that's not the only reason that I ask this. I love you Bella, you are my world….."

"Edward, what's wrong? You know that you can tell me anything." I leaned my forehead against his and freed one of my hands, resting it on his cheek.

"I know I should do this better, but I need something that will ensure me that you will always be mine…..Isabella will you marry me?"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I KNOW THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT AND IT'S BEEN AWHILE SINCE I HAVE UPDATED BUT I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY. I WORK IN RETAIL WHILE I AM HOME ON BREAK, AND DURING THE HOLIDAY SEASON IT'S CRAZY! AND TOMORROW (THE 28TH) IS MY BIRTHDAY SO THIS IS THE BEST I COULD DO. I WILL TRY MY HARDEST TO UPDATE AGAIN, BUT AFTER WORKING 8 HOUR DAYS I AM EXHAUSTED. PLEASE JUST BE PATIENT WITH ME BECAUSE MORE WILL COME.

**AND IMPORTANT:**

I MAY WRITE A STORY THAT IS NOT BASED ON ANY BOOK, SHOWS, OR MOVIES….IT WILL BE TOTALLY ORIGINAL, SO LET ME KNOW IF YOU GUYS WOULD BE INTERESTED IN READING SOMETHING ORIGNAL. (AND THIS IS STILL A MAYBE…..IT MAY HAVE TO WAIT TO SUMMER) BUT IF YOU GUYS WOULD BE INTERESTED, LET ME KNOW. THANKS FOR READING AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW. THANKS WISH-ELEVEN.


	36. Could be pictured as perfection

Time was a strange thing, some moments it just seemed to fly by and others it dragged by so slowly that you are left wondering if the world stopped turning and time frozen.

And waiting for Bella's response was like time had stopped totally and all were frozen except me, leaving me to live through the immeasurable amount of time in silence.

When the shocked expression finally fell from her face and her body seemed to unfreeze from its current position, unease began to shift through my stomach tying it in knots.

I mean we were only 17, and I had hurt her so much once already but if she truly felt for me the way I felt about her then the answer was obvious……or at least I hoped.

"Edward, I know that you are worried about the move because I am too but marriage? We are still in high school and if Charlie didn't hate you before then he would now. Edward I love you, more then you may ever know, but we can't get married…..we are just too young."

Her hand fell from my face and her eyes shifted to her lap allowing her hair to form a long brown curtain around her.

My heart felt like it was going to stop. The pain ripping through it was unimaginable, not because she had said no but because she thought I wouldn't love her anymore because she didn't want to get married.

I tilted her face to gaze into my own eyes, causing the pain to only grow worse because what I saw was a look of disappointment directed at herself.

"Oh Bella, I understand. We can wait for as long as you like, even if it takes 50 years. I guess I just asked now because I don't want to lose you to the Mikes of the world. I want you to be mine, forever."

Which was true but I had also asked because I knew that no matter what she was the one that I wanted forever. I was ready to marry my angel right there on the spot but I wouldn't force her into something that she didn't want.

I leaned in and captured her lips in an unbreakable kiss that was only interrupted by the sound of her cell phone playing a western theme song signaling Charlie.

He was angry at first. A lot of yelling and placing blame on me but it soon settled when he figured out how close he had been to losing his daughter.

And we decided to not tell anyone about my break down proposal, thinking that would only fuel Charlie's hate towards me.

When I talked to Bella later that night after she had been returned home just like I promised, no running away to Vegas to elope or running to a foreign country and adopting new names and accents, she seemed more at peace with Charlie.

Apparently he was willing to give me another chance but in his words I was still on 'parole' and Bella was grounded till Christmas for attempting to run away.

The time, however, seemed to fly by as the move approached, and as the boxes began to pile up in my room it just made it that much more difficult to think about.

The only things that had not been packed up yet by the time that Christmas rolled around was my bed, some clothes, and Bella's Christmas presents.

We had talked our parents into a big Christmas dinner on Christmas Eve at our house and now as Esme ran around franticly trying to get everything into perfect order I regretted it. I couldn't help but to think that we should have just gone out to eat, and save ourselves this hassle.

"Edward, they're here!" Shouted Alice from the bottom of the stairs. I quickly stuffed the cleaning products that I had in my hand into the nearby closet and straightened out my hair in the hall mirror before flying down the stairs.

Bella looked amazing, in a simple forest green dress that sat off the shoulder and flowed out around her knees. Her soft brown hair was pulled back on one side by a small silver pin, leaving the rest to lie on her shoulders in soft curls.

"Merry Christmas Charlie…..Bella." Said Esme as she kissed each of them on the cheek politely, before ushering us into the dining room. I hurried to Bella's side, wrapping my arm around her waist, and leaning my lips to her ear.

"You look stunning tonight, love." She turned her head away trying to hide the gorgeous blush that spread across her cheeks. I chuckled and pulled out a chair for Bella to sit in before taking my seat next to hers and resting my hand on her leg intertwined with her own.

Dinner was interesting to say the least. Emmett and Alice felt the need to tell embarrassing stories about me when I was a boy, while Esme bragged about my piano skills which caused me to understand why Bella likes to hide her face when she was embarrassed.

And multiple times throughout the dinner, I saw a smile crack across Charlie's usually stone face and soft chuckles escape his lips.

I couldn't help but feel excited, because I could see this happening all the time. The nine of us gathering for family dinners during the holidays and special occasions. I could picture us a family, forever.

"Well now that we are all stuffed, I say it's time to open some presents!" Alice jumped from her chair squealing and leading the way to the family room where the presents all sat neatly. "Now who is first……"

**AUTHORS NOTE-**

I KNOW MANY OF YOU WILL BE ANGRY ABOUT HER SAYING NO BUT I WILL HAVE MY REASONS FOR IT LATER IN THE STORY. NEXT CHAPTER CHARLIE, BELLA, AND EDWARD WILL BE RECEIVING SOME BIG SURPRISES. SO STAY TUNED. THANKS FOR READING AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW. THANKS WISH-ELEVEN.


	37. Ring any Bells or Fury

We all gathered around the enormous Christmas tree that was decorated in all white and gold in the Cullen's family room. Charlie allowed Edward and me to sit next to each other on the same couch but when Edward tried to wrap his arm around my waist Charlie shot him a very dirty look.

Alice nominated Emmett to go first because he was so excited that he was about to jump out of his chair; he picked up the present that Charlie and I had put together. Giving it a small shake first to hear if anything would rattle, he started to rip off the neat silver paper.

"Is this for really? I can use this ANY time?" He asked with an excited grin on his face before turning the large card over to his family revealing a giant monopoly 'get out of jail free card'. Charlie nodded his head chuckling at Emmett's enthusiasm.

"But that is one present you better not have to use dear." Esme said in a stern motherly voice, which only caused the mischievous look in Emmett's eyes to grow. Rosalie was next, opening a large box full of car products and two tickets to the world classic car show in Seattle on the 29th.

She jumped up grabbing Charlie and I in a big hug before jumping back to Emmett to show him the tickets. Esme received a gift card to Pottery Barn and Carlisle, Essential Practice of Medicine by Henry Morris, M.D. which was dated back to the 1890's.

While Alice fawned over an American Express gift card leaving Jasper engrossed in a Civil War memorial book, the both of them looking like they had won the library. Charlie gave me a high five for a job well done with the presents before Esme placed a box in Charlie's lap.

It was two box seats to a Seattle Seahawks game, leaving Charlie speechless and Edward a chance slide his arm around my waist as I handed him my present to him. He studied the plainly wrapped box before he slowly tore away the paper neatly, the total opposite of what we had witnessed with everyone else. His jaw dropped when he saw the box with the bold letters running across the top.

"Bella this is perfect! Now I will be able to see you and hear your voice at the same time! I don't know why I didn't think of getting you a web cam." He was like a kid in a candy store right now, and with a quick look to Charlie who gave a curt nod, Edward leaned in a planted a soft kiss on my lips sending the tingles through my body that I got every time his lips touched me.

"Now it's Bella's turn!" Alice shouted clapping her hands before bringing over a large pile of presents. I examined the pile and noticed that there were four boxes, which was four more then I had expected.

"I told you guys that you didn't have to get me anything!" I said trying to push the presents away.

"Nonsense Bella, you are practically part of the family….here open mine first." I tore away the paper to Alice's present and pulled off the box lid to find the cutest outfit ever. It was a pair of dark wash jeans and a dark purple and white sweater.

"Oh Alice this is some nice. Thank you." I looked up at her giving her a big smile since I was unable to get up with Edward's stone grip around my waist and once it was broken I was unsure if I would be able to get it back. But Alice seemed to understand before handing me another present from the pile saying it was from Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett. It was a new stereo system and a CD with all of Edward's compositions; after thanking each of them, Rosalie promised to install it properly later on.

The last box, which was also the largest, was from Esme and Carlisle. For some reason this sent a pain through my chest….I mean sure I told Edward not to get me anything but it kind of hurt that he didn't even get me a card. I tore the paper away on the box, sticking the small gold bow on Edward's head playfully causing the room to laugh…..everyone except me because when I saw what was under the beautiful gold paper my jaw dropped. It was a new Lenovo laptop.

They both explained that they had spoken to Charlie and he told them about my old computer which wasn't very compatible with my web cam and so they thought that this would be most useful. For this I broke out of Edward's grasp and hug both of them tightly saying over and over again how thankful I was.

When I went to take my seat back on the couch as Esme went to go get the dessert and coffee, I noticed Edward gone. I looked around for a moment, when I say him coming out of the kitchen carrying a tray followed by Esme with another. _What a gentleman_. I couldn't help to think before he placed the tray on the table in front of me and began to hand out pieces of pie.

My plate however was exempt of pie and instead a small neatly wrapped present stood in its place. I looked over to Edward with a look of confusion written all over my face but his only held a giant smile. I picked up the box and peeled back the paper to find a black velvet box.

Inside was the most amazing ring I had ever seen. It was the same white gold color as the necklace he had given to me, and had small diamonds running down the sides of the band meeting in the middle by a dark blue sapphire.

I looked up to see Charlie's face turning purple and Carlisle and Esme with the same look of confusion written on their faces that was on mine. Edward slid the ring from the box and placed it on my ring finger on my right hand which caused my heart to slow a little but not enough to calm me. I mean I had said no to his proposal and he had said that he understood…..

"Don't worry, it's not like that. It's a promise ring, so you will always know that you have my heart and maybe one day……far away from now…." This cause Charlie to relax a little and return to a normal color. "Maybe then we can change fingers, but for now it's just for you to know that nothing will change when I move because I will always love you."

I leaned my forehead against his, not caring what Charlie thought anymore, before the tears started to roll down my cheeks.

**AUTHOUR"S NOTE:**

THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL ALSO BE BELLA'S VIEW……I WAS GOING TO PUT IT IN WITH THIS CHAPTER BUT THAT FELT LIKE I WAS RUSHING THE CHAIN OF EVENTS THAT ARE ABOUT TO OCCUR. SO I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS SWEET CHAPTER BECAUSE THERE IS ABOUT TO BE A STORM OF DRAMA HEADED YOUR WAY. THANKS FOR READING AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW. THANKS WISH-ELEVEN.


	38. Heaven or Hell either way I will take it

CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT BUT NOTHING THAT WOULD CHANGE THE RATING TO M. PROBABLY AROUND A PG-13 MOVIE RATING……BUT THIS IS YOUR WARNING IF YOU DON'T LIKE SCENES LIKE THAT THEN DON'T READ!

"Edward!" The shrill voice of Jessica Stanly reached my ears as I stepped out of my Volvo at the bank where I was to deposit the money that I had received for Christmas from various great aunts and unknown uncles.

"I have been looking for you all around town! I figured out this morning that I didn't have your phone number and I would have asked Lauren but you are kind of a touchy subject with her…..I guess I could have just called Bella and gotten it but oh well I have found you now. And I was wondering if you would like to come to a New Year's party that I am throwing tomorrow night? Of course you can bring your brothers and sisters and of course Bella but considering that this is probably going to be the last time that any of us see you before the move we thought it would be the perfect opportunity to say goodbye! So what do you think, are you in?"

I just stared at her wide eyed and my mouth open, unable to comprehend how one person could manage to get all that out in one breath!

"Well I am not sure, I will have to ask everyone but maybe." I replied giving the vaguest answer that I could.

"Great! Well if you can it starts at 9 o'clock at my house. I really hope you can come because it's going to be a blast. Well I have to go and pick a few things for the party. See you later Edward!"

After the encounter at the bank, I went to Bella's house where I have been spending every free second I could. For some reason as we sat on her couch, cuddled together, I could stop thinking about the party. Maybe it would be fun, a final blow out before the treacherous move. I turned Bella in my arms so that she was facing me.

"So what are you doing tomorrow night?" I asked just to make sure Charlie hadn't made plans for her already, like he had for Christmas day where she had to spend the day at the Blacks.

"Nothing as of yet. Why did you make plans for us?"

"Well it's just that there is going to be this big party with everyone from school at Jessica's tomorrow, and I was wondering if you would like to go." If she had any hesitation towards the idea then we wouldn't go but I couldn't help but think it would be fun to show off to everyone that Bella was mine and it was going to stay that way even after the move.

"Sure, I guess. Are Alice and everyone going?"

"Yeah they are all going. You know how Alice likes a good party." I know I lied because technically I hadn't asked them yet but I knew if Bella said she would go the others would agree also.

"Then sure it sounds like fun." She said with a large smile spreading across her face. Bella stretched up to kiss my nose but I was unhappy with such little contact with her beautiful red lips that I lowered my face down to hers and captured her in a passionate kiss.

However no one was here to interrupt us and the kiss became something much more very quickly. I shifted our bodies so that she was lying on her back beneath me and I felt her tongue beg for entrance into my mouth where they battled it out.

My one hand that wasn't supporting my weight made its way to the bare patch of skin that had been reveled when her shirt was pushed up during our move while her hands roamed up and down my chest.

The feeling was indescribable what she did to me as her hand went beneath my shirt and ran up and down my back. It was like heaven what she did to me and I was going to miss it so much when it came time to leave.

It wasn't until I broke away from her lips so that she could breathe that her shirt had somehow come unbuttoned and was lying open, exposing her beautiful body.

As I kissed her neck and up her jaw she pushed me a way panting heavily.

"Not here." Was all she said but I understood she wasn't ready for this to go any farther….or at least that's what I thought before she pulled me up by the hand and began leading me towards her room.

Bella had fallen asleep on my bare chest so I pulled the sheet up tighter around our bodies to make sure she didn't catch a chill. My angel.

My sweet angel who had given me everything. I pulled her tighter against my body as the tears fell silently down my cheeks. How could I leave all of this behind?

How could I leave my world behind? Once I had regained composure, I knew that Charlie would be coming home soon, so I leaned over and kissed my dear Bella lightly on the forehead causing her to stir.

When her big brown eyes opened I saw the soft blush that I held so dear spread across her cheeks.

"It's time to wake up darling." I said kissing her once more on the forehead.

"But I don't want to get up. I like it right here. Can't we stay like this forever?" She asked turning her head so that she could bury it against my chest.

I chuckled. "Sorry Love but Charlie will be home soon and unless you want to be grounded until you are thirty, and him to kill me then it's time to get up."

She turned her head once more and began to kiss my chest. "But I don't want to get up." She said between kisses driving me crazy.

I was so close to saying whatever, and staying like this forever but I had to stay strong because as much as I loved the position we were in right now, it wouldn't be so nice if Charlie walked in on it.

"Come on love it's time to get up." I pulled her up as I stood to get dressed. "Plus Alice called a little while ago and she wants to help you pick out and outfit for tomorrow."

Bella groaned at this but I knew she could never crush Alice by saying no, so she began to dress as I cleaned up her room.

Alice pulled into the driveway as I was about to leave. I pulled Bella to me once more and lowered my lips to her ear.

"Thank you for giving me the world." I said before I leaned down and captured her lips in mine fiercely before climbing into my car and heading home where I planned on taking a very cold shower.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I KNOW I SAID THIS WAS GOING TO BE A BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW CHAPTER BUT I EDITED OUT THE CHRISTMAS WITH THE BLACKS BECAUSE IT WAS A SLOW CHAPTER. THANKS FOR READING AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW – WISH-ELEVEN.


	39. Fireworks and stage shows

I felt different now. Every time someone would look at me I couldn't help but think that they noticed the change too. Alice had said I was glowing with happiness when she came over last night to show me my selection of dresses for the New Year's party.

But it was more than that, I had change. I was a totally different person now; I was a truly happy person now.

I smoothed out my short black dress with sequins that covered the straps, crossing behind my shoulders, leaving the bare back to leave little the imagination.

It was an Alice guarantee that Edward would love this dress. And as always Alice was right, as I opened the door to reveal a shocked Edward, standing on my door steps with his mouth ajar and eyes wide.

"So….what do you think?" I gave the dress a little spin, before facing Edward again.

"I….uh….I……uh…..you…..uh…." I couldn't help to chuckle at his inability to formulate a complete thought something I had never seen happen to Edward who was always so articulate.

I grabbed my small sequin bag, and made my way to Edward's car leaving him still stunned on my porch.

"Are you coming or am I going to have to find someone else to kiss at the stroke of 12?" This snapped him out of his thought and he quickly made to the car.

Edward stopped in front of me, pinning me to the side of the car, caged in by his strong arms. He leaned on the door and started kissing at the base of my neck slowly making his way up my jaw towards my ear. I was already starting to feel my legs shake as his cool breath swept across my ear.

"If anyone comes within ten feet of you, they will be sorry." I knew he was just joking, so I decided to play along.

"And why do you think you are the only one allowed near me, Mr. Cullen?" My breaths were ragged, my words barely audible. Edward chuckled moving his lips so that they were barely touching mine.

"Because you are mine." Usually I don't like being thought of as someone's possession but for some reason when Edward said that my heart started to beat faster with excitement.

However to keep up the act I put hand in front of his mouth before he could really kiss me, which he seemed a little put off with.

"And what makes you so sure that I am yours?" I lowered my hand back to my side so that he could reply.

"Well for one yesterday, pretty much sealed the deal…." I blushed at the memory of yesterday; the feel of his lips against my skin and the love radiating from his soul. "And because I would die from a broken heart if you weren't mine." He placed one of his hands over his heart and his face twisted to a look of pure agony.

"Well we can't have that now can we." His lips twisted into my favorite grin once more before I captured his lips in a tight embrace and allowing my hands to twist into his hair holding him to me.

Edward's hand now rested on my hip but as the kiss deepened it slowly moved towards my exposed legs causing my dress to ride up slightly. When our lips finally broke, I moved towards his neck leaving a trail of soft kisses.

"How about we skip the party and we kick off the New Year just the two of us." Edward said breathlessly. I giggled and pushed him away which took all my strength.

"Sorry mister but I am already all dressed up for a party, so we are going." I opened the car door, sliding into the soft leather seats.

Jessica's house was packed. I recognized a lot of people from school but there were a lot of faces that I had never seen before. We weren't even the door two seconds before Alice found us and dragged us over to where the rest of his family was standing.

"Oh Bella, that dress looks amazing on you!" Alice shouted jumping up and down, while Emmett handed us some drinks.

"Dude this party is unbelievable. They have an arcade downstairs and a big screen TV!" Emmett said, acting like a kid in a candy shop.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as we stood there joking and laughing with everyone. Angela and Ben stopped by for awhile but had to leave because Angela had an 11 o'clock curfew. Things seemed to be going smoothly, that was until they showed up.

"Hey Bella." Jake said as he approached us followed by his gang of friends. I felt Edward's arm tighten around my waist pulling me closer to the side of his body.

"Hey Jake, what are you doing here?" I didn't make eye contact with him, showing that no matter how nice he was to me, I was never going to forgive him.

"Mike and Jessica invited us when they came to First Beach last weekend."

"Said something about a good show and some fireworks." Said Quill as he tried to hide a growing smile on his face. Jake threw him a dirty look before excusing themselves to go get drinks.

"What was that about?" I turned to look at Edward who held the same quizzical look on his face but just shrugged it off saying it was just jerks being jerks.

"Alright attention everyone! Attention! Well firstly I would like to thank everyone for coming out to my party, and to tell you that it's almost time for the countdown. So if everyone would grab a glass of champagne and make your way to the patio where the celebration of the New Year will take place."

Jessica announced as everyone began to file out of the house the back patio which was illuminated with candles and lanterns.

Edward and I found a spot near the pool in the middle of a larger group of people.

"I can't think of anyone I rather be here with right now." Edward said with my favorite crooked grin, as he placed small kisses on my nose.

"Dido." I became lost in his eyes and this was the most coherent thing that would come out of my mouth.

"Alright everyone…..10, 9, 8, 7…." Edward and I lifter our glasses. "6, 5, 4…." Our faces were only inches apart now. "3, 2, 1. Happy New Years!" Everyone shouted at once but before our lips could make contact however, I felt a tugging force on my arm.

I was spun around, my lips being crashed into by a pair of warm yet familiar lips. I pushed away and before I could even register what I was doing I slapped the face of my assaulter. Jake.

I turned around quickly to explain to Edward that nothing was meant by that but when I turned what I saw was even more gruesome. Edward was entangled with a leggy blonde….Lauren.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, Edward shoved Lauren away but she just lunged back at him trying to capture his lips with hers. I did the first thing I could think of, getting between the two and giving Lauren a slight push causing her to lose balance, falling back into the pool.

"You….You….little witch!" Shouted Laruen as her mascara ran down her face. I turned to find my Edward once more but all I saw was his retreating form heading towards Jake.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**NOT THEIR BEST SOUGHT OUT PLAN…..AND FOR ALL THOSE CONFUSED READERS OUT THERE, YES EDWARD AND BELLA DID SLEEP TOGETHER IN THE LAST CHAPTER. WELL YOU KNOW THE DRILL REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING- WISH-ELEVEN. **


	40. Reformation and Confirmation

"3….2…..1! Happy New Years!" Bella's smile is radiant as I lean in to kiss her sweet lips, when all of sudden I feel a tug on my arm causing me to turn quickly crashing into a pair of overbearing lips.

The mystery intruder ran their hands through my hair before I could collect myself and push the rude, inconsiderate ….Lauren. She came at me again but Bella quickly stepped in front of me, pushing Laruen into the frigid water of the pool.

I heard a snickering coming from behind me, so I turned around to tell the jerk to mind his own business, when I saw Jacob Black rubbing his now red cheek and a wide grin spreading across his face.

No….he wouldn't do that would he? He couldn't be that stupid, could he? My questions were answered when one of his friends gave him a high five, saying 'way to go man'.

I didn't even wait for a rational thought, I just charged. I knocked him once in the jaw good before he realized I was even there.

He stumbled back a bit before his face turned to stone and he lunged back at me. We kept throwing punches before Emmett grabbed me from behind, as did one of Jacob's friends for him.

"You stay the hell away from her!" The venom pouring from my words as I wiped away the blood that ran from my lip.

"Why don't you give her the choice? Maybe she likes my kisses better than yours." A smug smile spread across his face again. I shrugged out of Emmett's grip and got right up to Jacob's face.

"Because she is mine and I swear to God if you even fantasize about laying even a finger on her, I will find you and make you beg for mercy."

"What is she a piece of meat to you? You talk like you own her, but you don't. And you are leaving so I am just showing her, her options." I was ready to hit him again but Bella came and stood in between us much like she had before between Lauren and me.

"Jacob Black, stay away from me." Was all she said before she took my hand and led me out of the party, as every eye followed us. Bella didn't look back until we got to the car; letting out an exasperated sigh she leaned her small frame against the car.

The minutes passes slowly as we both stood there neither of us saying anything, just staring at our feet. After awhile I couldn't take it anymore.

"Do you want to get out of here? Charlie isn't expecting you home for another 40 minutes." She just nodded her head and climbed into the car. The silence was once again resumed as I drove to the secluded park where I knew that nobody would be.

"Will you say something please? I can't handle the silence anymore." I finally said as we walked down the dimly lit path of the park towards the swing sets.

"I don't want you to go. I don't want to have to deal with Laruen and her friends on my own. I don't want to have to spend weekends at home by myself because I will be so busy missing you. I don't want to lose you." Her eyes finally met mine and they held anger in them, not directed towards me but rather the word for putting us in this situation.

"And you think that I want to leave? My whole world is here, you are here! I have fought to stay, I have fought harder then you could ever imagine! You make it sound like I chose for this to happen, well news flash I didn't." I don't think I had meant to snap at her but I was still riled up from the fight and the stress of these last few weeks that it just happened. Her face turned to an unresponsive stone, void of any emotion.

"Well maybe it just wasn't meant for us to be together. I am not denying that you love me and that I love you but maybe fate has a different plan for us. Maybe we aren't perfect matches for each other…..maybe the girl you are meant for is in Chicago."

"Bella……"

"No really Edward, just sometimes it just doesn't work out like everyone thought it would. I mean look at Charlie and Renee, they thought they were perfect for each other but it just didn't work out. Too many odds against them…..against us."

I grabbed her face roughly and stared into her eyes fiercely.

"No you listen to me Bella. You are the only girl for me, and we will work this all out. Now you may be the perfect girl for me but maybe you feel that I am not the one for you. And that's okay Bella but just so you know that I will never forget you until you command it of me."

Tears began to form in her eyes as her cold exterior broke and she threw her arms around my neck crying into my shoulder as I stroked her hair.

"I am just so scared Edward. I just love you so much that it hurts to think about not being in your arms anymore."

"Oh, Bella you will never have to worry about that because I will always find a way to have you in my arms."

The remainder of the night was spent in the park, holding each other and crying at the unknown. After I told Bella that I would be back at her house tomorrow afternoon to hangout, I drove home quickly to consult Alice on some dyer manners.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**I HAVE MORE FROM EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW ABOUT THE TALK WITH ALICE AND HOW HE SPENDS HIS MORNING BEFORE GOING TO BELLA'S FOR THEIR FINAL DAY TOGETHER…..BUT I WASN'T SURE IF YOU GUYS WANTED TO READ THAT OR JUST SKIP STRAIGHT TO THE NEXT AFTERNOON AND BELLA'S POINT**** OF VIEW. LET ME KNOW! REVIEW!**


	41. Reformation and Confirmation pt2

**I KNOW ITS SHORT, BUT REMEMBER THIS WAS JUST A FILLER CHAPTER. SO THANKS FOR READING AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW. THANKS WISH-ELEVEN.**

"Alice! Alice!" I shouted as I rushed through the front door, throwing my keys and jacket on the small table that sits in the hallway.

"What is it Edward?" Asked a very sleepy looking Alice from the top of the stairs.

"I need your help."

"Right now? Edward can't it wait until morning, or at least later in the morning?"

"No, it's about Bella. Please Alice?" I knew she could refuse if it dealt with Bella, so she nodded her head and we headed back into her room where she helped me devise a plan so that I could up hold my promise to my sweet angel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice and I stood outside the small shop in the Port Angeles mall, waiting for the slow sales clerk to unlock the doors and let us in. Alice had come up with the best way for Bella to hold me in her arms every night, without me actually being there. So now we anxiously waited outside as the clerk flipped the lock allowing us in, while throwing us strange glances.

"Welcome to Build a Bear, can I help you two find something in particular?" You could tell he was trying to hold back the sarcasm but it still slipped through.

"Yes, do you have any lions?" Alice asked as the guy, who I learned was named Rick, as they made their way to the wall of all the different stuff animals that you could create.

"Also, we need one of those sound box things that can go inside the stuff animal." The whole production in the store only took about 20 minutes. I went up to the register to pay as Rick put the lion into its little box.

"So did you forget your girlfriend's birthday or something?" Rick asked amusingly but I just returned with a glare.

"No, I could never forget something so important. It's a going away present if you must know." Rick just shrugged it off saying whatever.

When we reached our house, Alice jumped out of the car and ran upstairs to my room and I followed not quite sure what she was up to now.

"Edward which one of your shirts is Bella's favorite?" Still unsure of what was going on, I pulled out a black t-shirt that I remembered Bella had commented about. She snatched it from my hands running to the spare bedroom.

"Alice what are you doing?"

"You'll see." Soon she began cutting my shirt into smaller sections before taking it over to the sewing machine that sat in the corner. Within ten minutes Alice pulled back revealing a smaller version of my shirt which she slipped over the head of the golden lion. "There. Now she can have a piece of you always."

"Alice you are a genius!" I ran up to my pixie like sister and hugged her tightly.

"I know. Now don't you have somewhere you should be?" I looked at my watch and noticed that it was almost 11. Grabbing my jacket from my room and dabbing a little more of my favorite cologne onto the stuff animal, I made my way to Bella's for the last time.


	42. Lost behind tears and stone

I waited anxiously for Edward's silver Volvo to pull into my drive way. Every few minutes I would pull the curtain back to glance outside but nothing changed. Finally around eleven Edward pulled into the driveway where Charlie's cruiser usually sat. I noticed a small box that he tried to hide behind his back as I opened the door to greet him.

"Hello Love." He said as he kissed me softly on my lips sending shivers down my spine.

"So what do you've have there?" I asked pulling away, curiosity taking over.

"Aren't you going to invite me in first?" He laughed at my eagerness before I ushered him in and up to my room. Once we were situated on my bed I turned to him and asked once more what was in the box.

"It's just a little something for you my love." Edward handed me the box which I looked at skeptically before moving the big red bow from the lid. I pulled out a small stuff animal lion, wearing a t-shirt that I recognized to be one of Edwards.

"Oh Edward! He is so cute!" Leaning over I captured his lips in a passionate kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. He pushed away finally to breath, leaning his forehead against mine.

"Press his left paw." I did as instructed when all of a sudden Edward's sweet lullaby that he had written began to play from inside the lion. But it wasn't just the piano score; no it was his voice humming the charming tune. Tears came to my eyes as I became lost in the music until I felt Edwards light touch brush against my cheek.

"This is….this is….beautiful." I was speechless.

"It's so I can sing you to sleep every night." When I glanced back up I saw his dark green eyes were so full of grief that it tore at my heart. I reached up to catch his lips with mine pushing him back onto the bed. Edward's hands began to roam against my lower back underneath my shirt causing a chill to run down my spine.

I slowly began to unbutton his shirt as he lifted mine over my head tossing it onto the floor, soon a pile of clothes appeared. The afternoon was amazing which made it hurt all that much more when I thought about tomorrow.

I drew circles on his bare stomach as we lay tangled in the thin white sheets on my bed and Edward ran his hand over my bare shoulders. Things were silent between us until I heard a soft sob coming from Edward's chest. I lifted my head to see Edward's pained face trying to hold back tears.

"Edward, it's alright to cry." I whispered against his muscular chest.

"I am….just...going to ….miss you…so much….and it hurts." He said breathlessly as he tried to keep composure. I pulled myself up so I could gather his head against my chest and stroke his hair because I knew that I had to stay strong for now and be the one to comfort my angel.

"I got you a little something too, so that you wouldn't forget me." I said as I finish pulling my shirt back over my head.

"I could never forget you Bella, you are my everything." He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"Well I got you something anyways, but you are going to have to let me go so that I can get it for you." He thought about it for a minute before reluctantly letting me go. I pulled the giant box off the shelf in my closet and placed it on my bed. "Go ahead, open it." I said gesturing towards the box.

"Bella, did you make this?" Edward asked as he pulled out the large quit from the box. I nodded and a huge grin stretched across his face.

"Of course Alice helped out some too." He sat on my bed fingering the soft material of the quilt. "It's made from all my old shirts that Alice said I wasn't allowed to wear anymore and Alice took that picture that's in the middle." Together Alice and I had spent many long nights stitching together the miscellaneous materials to form the gigantic quilt, which had a picture of Edward and I staring into each other's eyes scanned onto a piece of fabric tying the whole quilt together.

Edward brought the quilt up to his nose breathing in deeply.

"Hmmm…it smells just like you. Bella this is the second best thing you could ever give me." I moved the quilt to the side so that I could sit in his lap wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Second best? I worked very hard on that!" I said with a hint of anger in my voice, I mean how could he be so ungrateful? He chuckled as he pulled back to look into my eyes.

"Easy, your love is the best thing you have ever given me." Damn, how did always manage to turn me from angry to mush with just a few words?

We spent the rest of the evening just sitting each other's arms until Carlisle called around one in the morning telling Edward he needed to come home. We said a long goodnight after promising to meet again in the morning at his house before they left.

The pain in my chest didn't allow me to fall asleep at all last night as I watched the numbers on the clock tick by slowly. Finally after what felt like an eternity it was 8:30 and time for me to head over to the Cullen's mansion.

When I arrived everyone was packing the last of the boxes into the trunks of all the cars with sullen expressions on their faces.

"I thought you guys weren't leaving until noon?" I asked as I climbed out of my truck.

"Carlisle and Esme thought it would be better to leave earlier so we can cover more distance today." Alice said with a sneer towards her parents names.

"Alright everybody that's the last of it….oh Bella you made it!" Esme came over grabbing me into a tight hug. "We are all going to miss you so much, dear."

This is how it went with every one of the Cullen family members as I stood there shocked that all of this was real and really happening. Alice broke down and began to cry as she hugged me before Jasper pulled her off and placed her in the car.

After I had hugged everyone I looked around trying to find Edward who seemed to be missing until I saw his bronze hair emerging from the woods.

I ran to him and jumped into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist and entwined my hands into his disheveled hair.

"Please don't go….please." I begged to him as the tears ran down both our faces. He locked his lips with mine putting every emotion that he had into that final kiss as I struggled to catch my breath. He suddenly let go of me as I slid down his body and with a final kiss he turned and walked towards the car which had its door open waiting for him.

"I love you Bella now and forever." Edward shouted as he turned around before sliding into the car. One by one the cars made their way towards the end of the driveway, Edward's Volvo last. As he began to pull out I lost all rational thought, and began running after the shiny silver Volvo with tears blurring my vision to the point I couldn't see two feet in front of my face. Finally I just collapsed in the middle of the street as the cars became smaller and smaller in the distance.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I KNOW ITS SAD BUT WE ALL HAD TO SEE IT COMING…..REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING!**

**NOT THE END!!!**


	43. Thank you for the sweet lies

For all 2239 miles I couldn't stop crying, my heart ached for Bella.

To touch her, to breath in her heavenly scent, to kiss her luscious lips, and to look into her deep brown eyes and see the love that she held for me.

Even now as I sat at my window staring at the row of cookie cutter homes in the small suburban neighborhood, nearly two months after the fact, I still couldn't keep Bella off my mind.

And it was only getting worse as spring break approached and I had wait in anticipation at the thought of being with my Bella for a whole week.

Of course we talked every night with our web cams and called each other at least ten times a day just to hear one another's voice but it just wasn't enough.

I needed to hold her in my arms and show her how much I had missed her over these past two months.

I was so out of it staring off into my own little world that I barely heard the beeping of a web chat request coming from my computer.

_Hmm, that's odd. Bella had to a project to work on after school with Angela and plus its only 3 o'clock there which means they are just getting out of class._

But sure enough it was coming from Bella's computer. I clicked open the box expecting to see the face of my sweet angel, but what I got was something totally unexpected.

There sitting in Bella's normal seat was Charlie.

"Oh, good I got this thing to work finally. Edward." Was all he said with a curt nod.

"Chief Swan, what can I do for you this evening?" I asked trying to hide my fear that he wasn't going to allow me to see Bella over spring break or that something bad had happened to her at school today.

"Well I know the two of you are getting rather excited about the break coming up but I gotta tell you that I am a little uncomfortable with Bella traveling all the way to Chicago by herself."

"Don't worry sir, it's a straight flight and I will be standing right outside the gate waiting for her when she lands." I said with confidence.

"Oh…well I am still not sure. I mean I think it's great that you still want to see her after everything that has happened and that all of you kids stayed friends but I am just so unsure about the whole travel situation…."

What was he talking about, after everything that had happened? Nothing had happened since the move, at least that I know of. I began to panic.

"Sir, what do you mean after everything that has happened that we are still friends?" I was on the edge of my seat. Maybe it all was just a misunderstanding, maybe Charlie got his wires crossed again.

"Well you know the whole Bella dating Jake thing now….I thought it would be a little awkward between the two of you, but I am glad to see that it hasn't affected anything."

My heart began to beat erratically and I thought I was going to suffocate because I could no longer take in air.

"Edward are you okay?" I couldn't answer him though, not with the million and one other thoughts flying through my head.

"Where is Bella this afternoon? Maybe we can come up with an alternate plan." I said in gasps.

"Oh, well that's what I figured. She is with Jake this afternoon out on the reservation; I think they are trying to get him a ticket still so that she doesn't have to travel alone."

She lied to me. She lied to me and she was going to bring that no good excuse for a human here?

I was so angry that I couldn't talk anymore so I told Charlie that my mom was looking for me and I quickly shut of the monitor to my computer.

My heart felt like it was on fire….this had to be a lie……she couldn't do this to me. She loved me and I loved her. I curled into a ball on my bed and let sorrow consume me once again.

I ignored everyone's calls for dinner, just complaining that I had a stomach as I stared at the screen and waited for Bella's screen name to pop up once again. It was 10 o'clock when it did; I had spent the last five hours just staring blankly at that screen. I crawled over to my computer not even bothering to try and make myself look nice.

"Hey Edward, you don't look so good. Are you alright?" Bella asked in a concerned voice but I knew it was fake. I knew that the only one she was concerned for was her sweet Jake. The thought made me sneer.

"I'm fine." I replied harshly catching her a little off guard.

"Edward, did I do something wrong?" Oh yes play the innocent cards…

"I don't know, why don't you tell me! Where were you really this afternoon Bella?" I was really beginning to lose it and not because I was angry with Bella but rather myself because I was unable to hold onto her.

"You talked to Charlie…." She drifted off but I remained silent waiting for her to go on.

"I was with Angela at the Blacks. We have a history project about the Quileute Indian tribe and so we just figured that talking to a leader of the tribe would be a good idea. But I guess Charlie saw it as something different."

"He said you two were dating. Where would he get that idea from Isabella?" I still couldn't let go of the feeling in the pit of my stomach, a nagging feeling of jealousy.

"After you left, Jake was the one who found me sobbing in your driveway hours after the fact. He brought me home and for the next few weeks he would come over and check on me but that was it. 97 of the time I didn't say two words to him."

"Oh." I could feel my expression soften a little with this new fact.

"But I can't believe that you would be so quick to think that I would cheat on you! I mean damn it Edward, I love you and I would never do anything to hurt you!"

I could see the tears threatening to spill from her beautiful brown eyes and I wanted nothing more than to be there with her right now, groveling at her feet and telling her just how much she means to me.

"I'm sorry Bella, I have just been missing you so much lately and I know that that's not an excuse but it's the truth and when Charlie said you were dating Jake and how great it was that we stayed friends….I don't know something snapped. I just…..I can't lose you Bella."

"I know Edward, don't you I wonder everyday whether or not some leggy blonde had caught you eye and now you two are running off to get married and have hot heated sex every night while I am stuck here all alone."

"You should know by now Bella, I much prefer brunettes. And the only girl I want to have hot passionate sex with is you."

I could see the blush forming on her cheeks at this comment, and a wave of relief washed through me because in that rush of red on her cheeks I felt reassured that everything was alright.

"Well I guess this means I will have to change the password to my computer again to keep Charlie off."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I KNOW THIS CHAPTER TOOK FOREVER BUT I AM A COLLEGE KID AND I AM CURRENTLY PLEDGEING TO A SORORITY WHICH TAKES UP ALL MY FREE TIME. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, REVIEW AND I WILL TRY TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTERS OUT SOON. THANKS FOR READING WISH-ELEVEN.**


	44. Flying passion and burning stories

Everyone in the crowded airport seemed to disappear when my eyes locked with the shiny emerald orbs of my love.

I had only a small carry on in my hand which I dropped as I ran and jumped into the waiting arms of my Edward.

My legs wrapped around his waist and our forehead rested against each others, and as an older couple passed I heard them mention how cute young love was and I couldn't help but giggle with happiness.

Because here I was, in the arms of my sweet angel and nothing could be better than this moment.

I almost wasn't able to come after a little argument with Charlie about his whole act to Edward on the computer but he soon realized that life would be a living hell in that house if he didn't let me go.

So in the end Charlie ended up apologizing to both of us and he even gave me $50 extra money in case something happened.

I personally think it was more of a rude gesture suggesting that Edward would leave me somewhere and I would have to take a cab back or something but Edward told me not to argue and just take the money with a sweet smile and a thank you.

"Is it possible for you to have grown more beautiful in the past two months?" Edward sighed as his lips briefly found mine.

"I think it's possible that you have gotten more delusional over the past two months."

He just shook his head before lowering me to the floor and retrieving my bag while still firmly holding onto my hand.

"So what do you have planned for me this week Mr. Cullen?"

I asked while dramatically swinging our entwined hands between us.

"Well that is a small pixie like creature that I am afraid has claimed you for the afternoon, and then tonight my school is having a bonfire on the football field so I thought we could head over and see that. But then for tonight you are all mine."

After he had finished with the days agenda he leaned in and grabbed my lips with his fiercely, putting behind it all the passion that felt like he had pent up from over the past two months.

I had barely gotten my foot through the front door before I was grabbed into a bear hug that I felt was going to crush every bone in my back.

"Emmett…I can't breathe." I barely manage to get out before he dropped me back to the floor with a booming laugh.

"Aww...sorry Bella, we just missed you all so much. Not so much your actual personality but because Edward is a bitch to live with when you aren't around."

Rosalie came up behind Emmett and slapped the back of his head before leaning in to give me a hug also.

It went on like this before Alice came crashing through the front door with loads of shopping bags in her hands.

"Edward! You said her flight didn't land until two! I am so behind now on my precious Bella time! I only get a week you know!" She shouted as she shoved the bags into Edward's arms.

"Correction my dear sister, it is my precious Bella because I only get a week with her. You get whatever spare time I give you." Edward had the most serious face I had ever seen on his face when he was talking to his sister.

"Well I am glad I am not just a meaningless item to be passed around instead of a human with ideas of her own." I replied laying on all the sarcasm I could.

"Well now that I am already an hour behind, Rosalie I am going to need your help." Alice and Rosalie each grabbed one of my arms and started to drag me towards the stairs.

"Wait what about my bags?" I asked trying to buy some more time with Edward before these two dragged me off and did who knows what to me.

"Oh don't worry Edward will bring them up. Now come on, we only have five hours till the bonfire."

Hours of hair pulling and powder coated brushes later, I was presented before the full length mirror that hung on the back of the closet door.

I was dressed in a simple yellow wrap dress with a large v-neck cut and a small white sweater and ballet flats.

My hair was simply curled and pulled back on one side allowing the rest to cascade around my shoulders.

And my make-up was barely visible but it helped to cover the dark circles that seemed to plague my eyes ever since Edward left.

We made our way downstairs after Alice and Rosalie quickly slipped into their outfits and found the boys waiting in the living room watching sports center, except for Edward who stared just pass the TV and blankly at the wall behind it.

"Alright boys, we are ready." Alice announced from the doorway as Emmett and Jasper stood nonchalantly making their way towards what I presumed to be the garage.

Edward however stood taking in the site of me, and slowly wrapping a arm around my waist pulling me against his chest.

"You my love look ravishing." His voice was barely above a whisper but his words held so much love and devotion.

I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks as Alice ran over to break us up, dragging us to the appropriate cars.

Alice seemed to complain the whole ride over to the high school about how late we were going to be and how it was all Edward's fault because he told her the wrong time of my arrival, but we didn't care.

Because Edward and I were in our own little world, lost in the depth of each other's eyes and the feeling of the others skin on their own.

We were hardly aware of when the car came to a stop at the large high school with an oversize parking lot and a football stadium that could fit the whole town of Forks in.

I should have known that the Cullen family would be loved here but I didn't quite picture such a beloved welcome to come their way as we exited the car and made our way through the crowd of kids to the center of the bonfire.

"So I guess they were telling the truth, Edward Cullen really isn't gay!" A boy with brown shaggy looking hair shouted as we crossed the lawn. I moved in closer to Edward's side trying to stay out of the spotlight.

"And he has himself a regulation hottie!" Another kid appeared holding a red plastic cup.

"Bella, I would like you to meet Chase and Andrew. They are in my biology class." Edward introduced the guys indifferently, before they continued.

"So Bella, why Edward? I mean I only see him for a few hours a day but from what I noticed he isn't the most exciting guy." Chase said, leaning in towards me and I could smell the beer on his breath.

I just looked up into Edward's eyes and smiled placing a light kiss on his arm before answering his classmate.

"I like stability and I love Edward." I saw Edward crack a smile at this and I could help but giggle.

The rest of the night went on like that, a few girls flirting with Edward and a bunch of guys asking me question about Edward.

Apparently he was like a stone creature for the past two months at school, not very social at all. I would have to scold him about that later but for now I just wanted to bask in his mere presence.

Around midnight I got sleepy and Edward lifted me into his arms and carried me back to the car placing me on the back seat as the others got in.

My head lay in his lap and I felt him bring his lips softly down to my head before he whispered.

"Goodnight my sweet angel." And softly began to hum my lullaby.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

THIS IS ONE OF THE LONGEST CHAPTERS THAT I HAVE WRITTEN AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY. THANKS FOR READING AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW! THANKS WISH-ELEVEN.

(P.S. THERE ARE ONLY A FEW CHAPTERS LEFT AND TWO BIG TURNS AS OF NOW.)


	45. Bad News Brings silent stares

I had managed to convince my parents to allow Bella to sleep in my room with me last night; I guess they figured since she was already asleep in my arms that nothing could happen between us.

Little did they know that that ship had sailed a long time ago. I chuckled at this thought, as I brushed a piece of hair from my angel's face as she stirred in the morning light.

"Hmm...I like waking up this way." She said hoarsely, her voice not fully awake yet.

Bella pulled herself closer into my side and planted light butterfly kisses up my chest until she reached my neck and I felt her teeth lightly graze the side of my neck before she resumed the kisses up to my ear.

"You seem tense love, is something the matter?" She giggled, nibbling on my ear which sent shivers down my body.

She was quite the vixen for so early an hour in the morning.

I decided two could play at her little game, so before she could register what was happening I rolled over so I was hovering above her and I leaned down so my lips were barely touching hers.

"You are hardly playing fairly this morning love. But no worries because I have my own means that will send shivers through out your body."

I pulled up quickly before a real kiss could occur and I made my way to the bathroom to take a nice cold shower. The things that girl could do to me were astonishing.

I stepped under the icy flow of water, splashing some on my face before running my hands through my hair.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear the bathroom door open, or the shower door for that matter until I felt two arms twist around my body and sweet warm breath against my ear.

"This water is freezing, do you mind if I heat it up a little." Bella said in the sexiest voice I had ever heard.

"Not at all. But I am wondering, where did my sweet innocent Bella go and when did this new vixen arrive?" I turned around taking her small body into my arms.

"Well I just figured since we only have a week together, but if I am being to bold just tell me. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Bella said shyly, turning her head away as she blushed a violet red.

"Actually I find this new Bella to be quite enticing." I lifted her chin and met her lips with mine to show her just how much I was enjoying this new Bella.

By the time we had finished our….shower time, the water had turned back to the frigid ice water at which I originally had it.



We dressed for the day in casual clothes knowing that if we planned anything later that Alice would just pick us out new outfits.

As we entered the kitchen, I could see Emmett mowing the lawn through the small window above the sink and Jasper helping Carlisle put up the new terrace on the side of the house as Esme got the plants ready that would be planted in front of it and eventually grow up the side.

Alice was sitting in the kitchen reading the paper while she drank her coffee, my guess her third or fourth cup of the morning.

"Finally you two are up!" Alice said without even looking up from the article that she had her eyes trained to.

"I have been waiting since seven for Bella so that we could go shopping. I mean she has never seen the malls around here and I want to make sure she gets the whole Chicago experience."

"But Alice I don't want to go to the mall! Can't we go to a museum or bookstore at least?" Bella pleaded even though she knew it was useless.

"Fine I'll go get my purse." She sulked under the firm stare of the small pixie like creature at the end of the table.

As my Bella passed me I heard her mumble under her breath about Alice being a shopping Nazi and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you laughing at Edward?" Alice asked puzzled and I just shook my head.

"Alice do you think that you could have my Bella back by four?" I asked as the wheels started to turn in my head.

"Edward that isn't a whole lot of Bella and Alice time though!" Alice whined and I knew that I wouldn't get my wish unless Alice knew my plan.

"I want to take Bella on a picnic tonight, just the two of us." I told Alice as she stared at me wide eyed.

"You are going to tell her aren't you?" She said as the realization of my plans hit her and I slowly shook my head.

"She has the right to know." Before Alice could object to my decision Bella came down the stairs gave me a quick kiss goodbye and hopped in the car with Alice.

"I am doing the right thing….she has the right to know." I whispered in assurance under my breath as I went to go finalize my plans for tonight. A night that could change everything. A night that could bring me a reassurance of happiness or a night that would be my demise.



AUTHOR NOTE:

SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAITS BUT ITS EXAM SEASON HERE AND COLLEGE IS TOUGH! NOT TO MENTION ALL THE WORK THAT IS REQUIRED FOR PLEDGING! SO I HOPE TO HAVE THE STORY FINISHED SOON….BUT TIME IS VERY LIMITED HERE FOR ME. SO REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND THANKS FOR BEING SO PATIENT. THANKS WISH-ELEVEN


	46. Daddy's little girl

It had not been earth shattering. It didn't change how I felt when I looked into his deep green eyes. But I still felt a little whole in my heart.

It had been two months since spring break and now as I stood in the line of kids waiting to receive our diplomas, I couldn't help but look into the crowd and look for the face I so longed to see. But I knew he wouldn't be there.

I knew he wouldn't be standing and cheering with my family as my name was called and this tore at my heart even more.

_Flash back:_

_We sat in his backyard which had been turned into our own little paradise with twinkling lights strung in the trees and soft music playing in the background. _

_But as beautiful and perfect everything seemed I could tell something wasn't right with Edward. He just stared off into space, unresponsive even as I kissed up his neck._

"_Won't you tell me what is bothering you?" I asked as I nibbled on his ear lobe. But he just sighed and turned his head away. I was shocked, Edward had never turned me away…well not since last year when we had our "break"._

"_Edward, what's wrong?" I said in a more demanding tone as I took his hand in mine and turned his head to look at me but his eyes were down casted._

"_Bella….I don't know how to tell you this." My hands began to shake. I didn't like the start of this conversation but I steadied my hands and forced myself to look composed for Edward's sake._

"_You know you can tell me anything. Even if it's something that I may not want to know." _

"_You know how much I love you. You are my everything and my world…" I just sat there immobile as I waited for him to finish. _

"_But I have made a decision that may not lead us down the path that we originally planned. I'm….I'm…I'm not going back to Washington for school. I got accepted into John Hopkins, and I am going." _

_He finally looked up and I saw the tears that rimmed his eyes, but I felt no compassion for once….or at least not enough to stop me from doing what I was about to do next._

"_You promised we would get married after school. You promised we would start a family. Yet you couldn't include me in the biggest decision of your life. I would have let you go, you know, with a smile on my face." _

_At that I stood quickly and stared at the ring that sparkled under the lights before sliding it off and dropping it into his lap. _

"_I love you Edward, but maybe you don't understand all the responsibilities that come with your promises." _

_And I stormed into the house and up to Alice's room. She was sitting on her floor as she painted her nails a bright pink color. _

"_Bella what's wrong?" But I just locked her door and slide down it as the tears came out in floods. Alice quickly closed her nail polish bottle and ran over to me taking me in her arms._

"_He told you didn't he?" She asked as she ran her hand up and down my back in a calming manner. I could only nod. Suddenly we heard a banging on the door._

"_BELLA! ALICE! Open the door, please! I have to talk to Bella! I have to explain. I have a plan." Edward shouted as he continued to pound but I could only cry harder._

"_Edward, I swear to God if you don't leave right now then you will have hell to pay with me. You have done enough damage for tonight, now leave!" _

_I had never heard Alice sound so dark before but it got the pounding to subside however it didn't stop the screaming. _

_From down the hall I heard a scream so full of agony that it made me just want to run to him and tell him that I wasn't really mad at him but just shocked by the news that's all._

_For the remainder of the night we stayed locked in Alice's room, but Edward never came back. Edward wasn't seen for the remainder of the week. _

_Edward wasn't even seen as the plane took off from the crowded airport. I had messed up. I had ruined everything._

_It wasn't until I began to unpack that I found Edward. _

_His beautiful script that laid neatly across the page of paper and my beautiful ring that I had so ruthlessly thrown at him._

_My Dearest Bella,_

_I know I should have included you in my decision and I know that you would have been supportive. But when it came to making the decision I got scared. I began to think that I am only 18 years old and here I was worrying about ten years down the road. I made the choice on my own because I felt the need to be independent, from you. Bella I love you so much that I got scared. I wish that I could turn back time and change what I have done. I wish that I had included you as the love of my life and someday to be wife in such an important life event, but I know that I can't. And I understand if you hate me, but if you can find it in your heart to forgive I will be waiting for your call._

_Forever and for always I will love you,_

_ Edward_

_End of flash back._

But I never called him. And now here I stood on the small wooden stage turning the little white tassel to the other side without the one who I knew would be the proudest of me, the one who had my heart.

Charlie and Rene threw me a small party back at Charlie's inviting some people that I didn't really know and some people that I didn't really care about.

So I snuck off to my room and booted up my laptop, playing mindless games seemed like my best option.

But then I noticed a new name pop up onto my buddy list…Edward. I hadn't seen him online since before the whole college fiasco and my heart began to race rapidly that was until a video chat request popped up from him, then my heart stilled.

I clicked okay but when the small window opened up I saw no one in front of me. The room seemed to be empty from the angle that the computer faced when suddenly Esme appeared in the small window; however I don't think she was aware that the web camera was on because she continued to dust around the desk area before finally straightening the computer to show a better view of the room. Oh how I prayed that the computer would turn back and that I could erase the image from my mind. I wished that I could muster the strength to click the small x in the top right corner and rid myself of this image for ever. Edward lay across his couch in his pajamas even though it was nearing four in the afternoon, his eyes were red and it looked as if he hadn't saved in nearly a month. He just sat there staring at the ceiling as Esme busied herself around the room picking up plates of unfinished food and clothes that looked like his closet had exploded.

"Edward I swear, it's been nearly two weeks since you got out of school and you have not moved off that couch! Edward I understand that you are hurt but you cannot spend your entire summer in this room." Esme shouted frustrated at her son.

"Mom, can you please just leave me alone!" He yelled back. "I did what you asked and went about life so as to finish school but now it is my time. It is my time…my time to be by myself to….remember." His voice was barely audible and I had to strain myself to hear the end.

Esme continued to clean ignoring his request to be left alone when she abruptly stopped her shuffling of papers.

"Edward is this you're housing form that you were supposed to send in back in April!" Now she was livid…I had never seen Esme so mad. "Are you really going to throw your life away over a girl, who didn't support you?" Her voice was soft once more.



"Get out mother. You don't know what you are talking about, so get out." His voice was an eerie calm that frightened even me and I wasn't even in the same room.

I shut off my computer before I could see or hear anything else, and I sat there staring at the black screen as my heart ached to go to him and tell him that I forgave for not telling me, and how I had forgiven him even before the plane had left the airport.

"Bells?" I looked up to see my dad leaning against the door frame of my room. How long had he been there? How long had I been gone? "Can I talk to you for a minute?" I nodded and gestured to a spot on my bed.

"Dad….what's wrong?" He looked so somber as he sat on my bed with his hands clasped in his lap and as he stared at the floor.

"Bella, I love you. You are my only child and this time with you has been great, but you aren't meant to be here." I started to interrupt him but he just held up his hand. "Let me finish. I have tried so hard to root you here but I now know that this isn't where you belong. So I have here a graduation present, just from me. Your mother doesn't know anything about this, I thought I would let you have it and decide before including anyone else." He handed me a large white envelope with no writing on it what so ever. I slowly ripped through the top and pulled out the contents of the envelope. It was a single white sheet of paper and a pamphlet. I looked at my dada with a look of confusion and he just urged me to read the letter.

Ms Isabella Swan

Loyola College is honored to accept your application to our school and we look forward to seeing you this fall….

"What is this dad?" I still didn't comprehend what all this meant.

"You are meant to be where he is and I can see that now. I sent in your application after you came home from spring break, its only three minutes from John Hopkins." I stared at my father with my mouth open a bit and my eyes wide. He was sending me to be with Edward….I was going to be with Edward.

I dropped the envelope and ran into my father's arms as the tears fell down my face and for the first time in a extremely long time I felt like a father and daughter as he patted my back calming my breathing and telling me how proud he was of me.

"Oh there is one more thing" He said after the tears had subsided. He handed me another envelope, this one however was much smaller. "I think you should tell him the good news in person." I opened the envelop to reveal a plane ticket to Chicago leaving in three days.



AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I AM NEARING THE END, ONLY A FEW LAST MINUTE ENDS TO TIE UP. THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER THOUGH!! SO PLEASE DON'T ASK IF THIS IS THE ENDING BECAUSE IT IS NOT! PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW! THANKS WISH-ELEVEN.


	47. Smooth moves Charlie Boy

I don't know how much time has passed. Hours, days, weeks. All I knew was the pain I felt in my chest seemed to grow deeper and deeper with every passing moment.

I hated myself because I had not trusted in the strength of our relationship. I hated myself because for a brief second I felt as if Bella was just some insignificant high school girlfriend, that I would just break up with when it came time for college.

But I knew all of this untrue yet I still hurt my sweet angel. According to my family, it had been around two weeks since graduation and I still could summon the energy to do anything other than remember the soft curves of her body, her long brown hair that was softer then silk, and her big brown eyes that I could drown in.

Thinking about all of this made my heart burn more like someone was holding a match to it but I welcomed the pain because the pain was my punishment for destroying the only thing that I knew I could never be happy without.

"Edward, I am going out would you like to come with me?"

Alice asked as she popped her head into the doorway of my room that had transformed into a hap hazard of clothes and dishes because I didn't even care.

I just turned the dial on my stereo up without even looking over at the small pixie like creature that was just as angry with me as I was with myself.

"Fine be that way then!" She shouted slamming the door shut behind her leaving me to my demise.

ALICE POV

I made my way through the terminal of the airport towards the gate that I would be meeting my best friend at.

I jumped up and down trying to look over the crowd when I heard someone shout my name. I turned to still Bella standing there with her bags in hand.

She looked like she had lost a lot of weight and there were dark circles under her eyes.

"Oh, Bella it is so good to see you again! I have missed you so much and so has the rest of the family, especially Esme she is so tired of losing lamps to the terrible rage of Edwardzilla."

I chuckled at the end trying to lighten the mood but Bella remained stoic.

"He didn't come." I just picked up her bags and ushered her to my car.

"I asked him but I didn't tell him why. I am sure if he knew then he would have come."

"No, I called him and sent him an email telling him I was coming…he never responded."



I could see the tears forming in her eyes and it broke my heart. Even though I had lived with Edward for all these months, something about Bella's demeanor made me ache.

"Well its cause he hasn't left the couch except to use the bathroom. He would never eat unless we brought him his food. Trust me Bella, he wants this too."

EDWARD POV

I heard voices mumbling outside my room, and it was becoming increasingly annoying.

When it finally became too much I got up and jerked open my door ready to tell whoever it was to shut up and go away but what I saw stopped me in my tracks.

There standing in the hallway was my angel who was gently being shoved by Alice towards my room. I couldn't believe my eyes.

My sweet Bella couldn't be here, I was supposed to live the rest of my life in misery. She looked just as beautiful as I remembered except she looked thinner and looked as if she hadn't had a goodnight's sleep in years.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" I asked but I wasn't sure if she could even hear me because my voice was no more than a whisper.

The tears that she had been holding back suddenly came spilling down her cheeks, and she came rushing at me burying her face into her hands against my chest.

The filling that was rushing through me was intoxicating and as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her tightly to me never wanting to let go.

Tears of my own came rushing down my face, as I held my Bella. Everyone had disappeared conveniently to give us our space, and after a few minutes of breathing in her sweet scent I tilted her chin up to met her gaze with my own.

The moment our eyes locked, she began to reach up and I was eager to meet her soft lips with mine.

The gentle kiss quickly turned into something more as I caressed her face with my free hand as the other rested on her lower back pulling her body closer to my own.

When we finally broke apart we were both gasping for air but I could see a smile breaking across her face and I could swear that was the first time I had seen the sun in months.

"You are definitely going to have to shave before we do that again. I am so sorry for everything Edward. For running away and for not giving you a chance to explain and for not calling you when I knew I should have."

The tears were starting to cloud her eyes again and I rested my forehead against hers as I caressed her cheek with my thumb.



I chuckled at her attempt to make a joke before I captured her lips with mine once more in an attempt to silence her guilt.

"No my angel, it was all my fault. I should have told you when it first happened. I just freaked out and I am so sorry about everything."

"Can we go inside and sit down. I have something to tell you."

She casted her eyes down as she walked around me and into my room. Bella let out a small gasp when she entered my room seeing the mess that had accumulated.

I rushed past her trying to shove things out of the way but it only seemed to make matters worse. We took our seats on the couch and I turned to face her but she still had her eyes looking down at the floor. I started to get worried. Why wasn't she looking at me? What could be so bad?

"Well to start off with, I am not going to Washington State either."

What? She wasn't going to college! But Charlie would never allow it unless…..unless she was pregnant. It had been over two months since the last time so she wouldn't be showing yet but she would know by now. I started to panic and I could tell she saw it in my eyes.

"Edward? Are you alright? Edward?" Bella took my hands in hers and placed them in her lap.

"You are pregnant aren't you? Bella why didn't you tell me earlier! I know we are young but I think that we can do it. It will take a lot of work and I will have to get a job but…."

She began to laugh as she placed a finger against my lips.

"I am not having your baby Edward."

Wait she wasn't having my baby? Did that mean she wasn't pregnant? Or maybe it was someone else's child! I bet it is Jacobs, that rotten horrible…..My thoughts were interrupted again when Bella began to speak again.

"I am not pregnant at all. I am just not going to Washington State anymore. For graduation Charlie gave me or really us the best present ever….I am going to Loyola College which is only about three minutes from John Hopkins."

I could feel the smile growing across my face.

"We can be together again…that is if you still want me?" Before she could say anymore I threw myself at her capturing my lips with hers.

We broke apart and I jumped up and literally began to jump for joy. Bella just sat on the couch with her own smile growing wider then humanly possible.



I ran over to my angel, picking her up and throwing her over my shoulder and racing to the kitchen where my family sat waiting.

"We are going to college together again! I have my angel back!" I shouted as I dropped Bella to her feet who began to blush a deep shade of red.

My family cheered as I grabbed Bella and kissed her deeply.

"Oh and remind me to thank Charlie the next time we talk."


	48. Once upon a december

So that fall we packed up cars and headed for the east coast, but the journey wasn't always paved smooth for us. We made it through freshman year together great before Edward said that there was too much stress between school and worrying about me all the time, so we took a brief hiatus for a few months. From then on we were off and on more frequently than a light switch. By junior year we had broken up nearly 23 times, and quite frankly I was tired of it. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love Edward and if he asked me to marry him tomorrow I would but the winter break of our junior year while we on another break I decided to mess with him some and see what I truly meant to him and where he saw us 20 years from now. We had never dated other people even while we were broken up but that summer I decided to change that…well it was mostly Alice's idea but all the same, it was a brilliant idea. I met Anthony through a friend and we had causally hung out in large groups before Edward's and I's split but now I was looking for something more. Anthony knew the situation and he was fine dating me to get back at Edward so it was a kind of win-win situation.

Anthony and I sat in the small booth a local pizza place that was all the rave on a Friday night before all the big parties hit, Anthony sat across from me absent mindedly drawing circles on the back of my hand as we waited for our pizza to arrive. Anthony was nowhere near as good looking as Edward in my eyes but I had of course been jaded many years ago by the Greek god's beauty, but Anthony was handsome. He stood around 6'1" with bright blue eyes and kind of dirty blonde hair. He was the epitome of east coast preppy.

"Bella? Hello earth to Bella!" I look up to see Anthony waving his hand in front of my face with a big goofy grin on his face telling me that he had been trying to catch my attention for awhile now. "Just thought you would like to know that Edward is about to walk through that door and I am guessing he saw us through the window and he doesn't look to pleased." And he was right because no sooner than a minute later Edward stood at the end of our table with a fury blazing in his eyes.

"What the hell is going on here?" He voiced soaked with venom which I am not sure was directed at Anthony or me.

"Hey Edward, you remember Anthony…my boyfriend." That put the cherry on the cake and Edward looked like he was about to explode.

"Bella can I talk to outside for just a moment…alone." I looked back at Anthony who gave me a slight nod before leaning over and kissing my cheek. He was so good at this game; he knew exactly how to push Edward's buttons without crossing any gentlemanly lines. I stood and began walking towards the door when Edward grabbed my elbow and began to make me walk faster out of the crowded restaurant. Once outside he spun me around to face him and all hell broke loose.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" He shouted.

"I am trying to have a nice pizza with my boyfriend before you so rudely pulled me away." I made sure to sound irritated even though all I wanted to do was laugh at the look on his face. 

"Edward we have been broken up for nearly a month and a half…it's not like I just picked up the first guy I met."

"But you and me ….we are suppose….we are always…Damn it Bella! You are mine!" I was shocked and turned on by his statement all at the same time but I couldn't give in and let him win.

"Well you relinquished that claim when you said you couldn't do this anymore." I motioned between us and he just seemed to get angrier. Edward threw his hands up and spun so his back was facing me as his hands rested clasped behind his head. For the first time in Edward's presence I was afraid…not of what he might do but of the fact that I had finally pushed him to far in my quest to get him to settle down.

"So everything we had, that's it, it's over?" He spoke finally with his back still to me but his hands had dropped to in front of his face.

"That's your call Edward. It has always been your call. This whole time it has never been me to call the quits, it's always been you. I put my whole heart into it but you are always willing to discard it at the drop of a hat when it becomes too hard for you to handle. Well I can't do it anymore. My heart can't handle the pain of being crushed again. So again it's your call." After I had finished my speech I was just left standing there for what seemed like eternity…..until finally he turned to face me.

It was one of those moments that will be documented in history for when the world stopped and time was lost. Every part of me went numb and the air felt like it had been kicked out of me and I was unable to grab another breath. And as I became immobile it seemed that Mother Nature wanted in on the emotion that ran rampart in the parking lot of the small diner. The sky split open exploding with heart retching silence as the sky cried its tears in the dark night. But none of this mattered. No the only thing that mattered was the feel of his lips on mine and his fingers that twirled at the hair on the back of my neck. His other hand that had grasped onto my waist moved and I suddenly missed its ferocious grasp, until I felt it take my left hand, slipping a cold piece of heavy metal around my third finger.

"I was saving it for Christmas, but I guess December 10th is just as romantic." He let out a small sigh as he rested his forehead against mine as I stared at the ring that was now resting on my finger. "I always want you Bella…I just get scared that you won't always want crazy ole' me. But never forget that I will always want you now and forever."

And there we stood holding each other in the first December snow, making a silent agreement that we would always love each other forever.

Someone holds me ,  
Safe and warm,  
Horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
Across my memory...  


Far away,  
Long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Things it yearns to remember

And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December.

**THE END**


	49. Bottles for the Blues

**A lot of people have reviewed lately asking for more…this is the original more that I had planned out but never planned on publishing it because readers seemed to like the happy ending and well truth be told I am somewhat of a cynic. So for those who wanted more…..here you go, a second part. More will be posted when I have time. I have to type everything into my computer because it was all hand written this story so please is patient more will come. Being a college student however is very time consuming.**

To tell you the truth I had been so scared that day that I would walk out into the church full of people and he wouldn't be there. That he wouldn't be standing there waiting for me, ready to say those words that would tie him down to me for eternity…in theory. But he was. And he said "I do" without hesitation. He didn't even seem to have a single doubt about us getting married, not that day or the four years after. Then one day he came home from his day of residency piss assed drunk and something had changed, something had snapped. I never fooled myself into thinking that I would have the perfect white picket fence life but I had seemed to somehow become deluded in those four years to think that I had something pretty close to perfect. But here is the truth…in life there is no such thing as perfection.

I had become a writer for a local newspaper while Edward finished his residency. We had bought a small home just outside of the city that had a small brick pathway lined with pansies and white siding and dark blue shutters. It was home. It was perfect. I was putting the finishing touches on dinner before Edward came home. I had cooked his favorite roast beef, roasted potatoes, and green beans with an apple pie for dessert because tonight I had something big to tell him. I was pregnant. And as nervous as I was about becoming a mother I was also so elated. I heard the front door open and Edward drop his bag in his normal spot by the door.

"Hey sweetie, I am in the kitchen!" I shouted when I didn't hear his normal welcome home greeting. I was standing at the small island chopping a head of lettuce when I heard Edward shuffling his feet into the kitchen. I glanced up as he approached and I could feel the smile fall from my face as I looked into his face that was contorted into a look of agony. His eyes were blood shot and I could smell the alcohol on his breath from across the island as he heaved in and out as if he was going to be sick.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I put down the knife that I had been using and was about to walk around to gather him in my arms when he held his hand up and stumbled backwards to the table. I sat down in the chair next to him and positioned my body to face his. I wanted to take his hands in mine but in his right hand he gripped a bottle of Jack Daniels and in the other a crumbled sheet of paper.

"Edward, I asked for one night. One night where you wouldn't go out drinking with your friends. I told you that I had something to tell you but I guess that isn't worth much to you these days." I wanted to look away and let the tears come but as he pulled the bottle to his lips once more and took a swig, I lost my sadness and it was replaced with rage. Before I could slap away the bottle as I so desperately wanted to do the crumpled sheet of paper fell into my lap.

I smoothed out the paper glancing back up to my green eyed god of a husband every few seconds just to see him downing more and more of the bottle. Once I final straighten it out to the point I could read it my hands started to tremble and I looked at the man that I had given my everything to four years ago. The man that was going to be the father of my unborn baby….

"I want a divorce." It was all he said as he took another gulp from the nearly empty bottle.


	50. Tall Tell Tale of Interuption

I was nearly four months pregnant and Edward still didn't know. After he had handed me the divorce papers that night he packed a small bag and left. He hadn't set foot in our house since. I tried going to the hospital to corner him into telling me what his reasons behind all this were but he somehow always managed to avoid me. I hadn't spoken a single word to my husband in over two months. Two months without hearing his angelic voice call me love or his sweet lips curl up into my favorite crooked grin right before he could bend down and kiss my waiting lips. That was until the phone call I received about a week ago. I had taken to not answering my phone because Esme, Alice, and the rest of the Cullen family had taken to calling every five minutes to see how I was doing. Specially Alice, she was the only one who knew about the baby and even to today I am not sure how she found out. But I was just sitting on the couch rubbing my slightly larger stomach as I stared blankly out into space when I heard the answering machine kick on.

"Isabella, I just wanted to call and tell you that I set an appointment up with the lawyers today to finalize the divorce. It is on Monday the 23rd at 3 o'clock. If that day doesn't work with your schedule you can call their office and reschedule and they will let me know. Well that's it, so I guess I will see you then. Hope you are doing well." And with that the machine clicked off. He had sounded so distant and I could feel the tears roll down my face at as I began to wonder where did my Edward go? What did I do that made him want to get away so bad? I know it wasn't the baby that frightened him because I knew he had no idea. Every time I talked to Alice she was always telling me to tell him, that he had a right to know, that it would make him come home. But he gave up any right to know when he broke my heart. I didn't want our child to know this Edward and I had a fear that if I did tell him and he came home then he would just be a drunk and our baby didn't deserve that.

On the day of the appointment I had barely been able to sleep so I was up early getting ready and making sure that my outfit wouldn't show any kind of change to my body. Since the message a new rage had built up inside of me and I had decided that once all of this was finalized that I would be going back to Washington and Edward would never get to know about the baby. It was mine and I didn't want to share with that selfish man.

The office building was huge but I hadn't really expected anything different from Edward, he was always one for grandeur.

"Hi I have an appointment with Mr. Kelp." I told the receptionist as I walked up. She nodded and told me to take a seat and that he would be with me in a moment. I glanced around the silent waiting area noticing that all the magazines were so neatly piled and I wanted nothing more than to shove them off the table and make a mess of them like my life had become. About five minutes I saw my Edward walk in but he didn't look like my Edward anymore. His suit was wrinkled and his hair was messier then normal and his eyes seemed so void of any life, like he was a zombie. But even with all this he was still as beautiful as ever. He took a seat on the other side of the small waiting room and kept a steady glare at his hands in his lap. I noticed as his hands twisted together that he was no longer wearing his wedding band that I had picked out four years ago and engraved to remind him that I would love him every day for the rest of our lives and I felt the whole in my chest grow even bigger making it harder to breath. I looked away so as to not let the tears flow when we were called into Mr. Kelp's office and we took our seats opposite of each other. This was the closest we had been to each other in two months and it was killing me.

"Alright then, shall we get started? The first thing that we need to discuss is the division of property. Usually in mutual cases like this we divide everything in half and…"

"No." I had been staring blankly at the dark wood table since the meeting had started but when I heard his deep rich voice that was laced with something that I couldn't decipher, I whipped my head up.

"No, I want her to have it all. The house, the car, everything."

"But Mr. Cullen, from these records it shows that you have nearly everything in your name. If anything you should be walking away with 90% of everything." Mr. Kelp was trying to advise his client but Edward's expression said that he wouldn't budge on this matter.

"Actually, Edward can have the house. I am planning on leaving Maryland once all of this is settled, so the house will be of no use to me." I made sure my voice didn't show emotion and that I didn't make any eye contact with Edward cause I knew if I did then the tears wouldn't be held back for long.

"Mr. Kelp could you please excuse Isabella and I for a moment?" Mr. Kelp nodded his head and made his way out of the conference room. And I knew that I was going to have to directly talk to him for the first time in so long.

"What do you mean you are leaving Maryland? Where are you going? What about your job?" It all came out rushed like he was about to have a panic attack.

"I got another job and I figure that there is nothing holding me here anymore." My voice held an eerie calmness to it, which even frighten me a bit. It was the kind of calm that came before the breakdown but I wouldn't do that in front of Edward, I wouldn't show any weakness.

"Were you even going to mention this bit of news to the family?" The family? Not him but the family.

"They already know. I told them about three weeks ago. I wouldn't just leave my family without warning. I could never hurt them like that." I saw him flinch at this. He knew I was no longer talking about the family but rather him and his abandonment.

"You would think my own family would share this news." He muttered under his breath but I still caught the bitterness.

"Well you see that's simple, I told them not to tell you. They asked what was new with me and I told them but if you wanted to know what was happening in my life then I expected you to ask me directly. Jesus Christ Edward! What the hell happened to us? We were happy or at least I thought we were!" My anger was getting the better of me now. Everything that I had kept buried deep down over the past months was just screaming to come out.

"Things change Isabella. People change; the world isn't all sugar and sweet." He ran his hands through his copper hair pulling it a little when he reached the ends.

"Well if that's all you have to say on the matter of ruining my life then maybe we should call Mr. Kelp back in here so we can finish this damn thing and get on with our lives, me with my new job and you with your whore." Then venom in my voice was so thick that it made my chest burn as I held back the tears once more.

"Excuse me? My whore? What the hell are you talking about?" Edward stood quickly, his chair falling back behind him.

"Well that had to be the reason, I mean no human being can go from content one moment to utterly depressed the next unless he was being kept from something he wanted. You found someone else all those months back and the fact that you couldn't be with her until I was out of the picture caused the drinking and late nights. But I must know one thing, how long had you been fucking her behind my back before you got the nerves to divorce me?" I clasped my hands in front of me on the table as he walked around the table fiercely and at first I thought he was just going to get Mr. Kelp but suddenly he was in front of me gripping the tops of my arms to the point of almost pure pain.

"You know nothing!" He shouted as he gave me a shake. "Do you want to know where I have been living the past two months? Out of my fucking car! And all those late nights and drinking do you really want to know why?" He was scarring me but I also got a rush from the pure contact and emotion that he was displaying.

"Yes, I want to know. I have wanted to know since you handed me those papers. I have had my guesses but apparently those are starting to turn up wrong so why don't you tell me what the fuck went wrong for you to up and leave me and…." I was so close to telling him about the baby but I remembered at the last seconds my voice of reason. "And break my heart." I lowered my head and felt my shoulders drop in the weight of sorrow that I was feeling.

He dropped his hands from my arms and walked over to the large window that covered most of the wall, leaning his head on his arm against the glass.

"I am sorry for how all of this turned out, it was never my intention but there is no excuse. The truth is…."

"I am sorry Mr. and Mrs. Cullen but we really need to finish because I have another meeting at 4:30." Mr. Kelp peaked his head into the door. Edward pushed off the window at this and stormed over to his chair grabbing his jacket before heading to the door.

"Everything is hers. I want nothing." He pushed past Mr. Kelp and down the hall towards the elevator.

"Well Miss Swan, I guess you are a very lucky woman." Said Mr. Kelp as he walked forward with his hand extended for me to shake. But I ignored his hand and took my exit.

"Yeah, so fucking lucky." I muttered as the tears began to fall.

**MORE TO COME….PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF ITS TOO MUCH AND I WILL PUT THE STORY BACK TO THE WAY IT WAS BEFORE.**


	51. Humpty Dumpty was a Liar

As soon as I signed those papers then it would all be over. And I had come close to doing it many times but in the end I could never get the pen to quite touch the paper. Now they sat there on the brown cardboard moving box mocking me about the life I use to have. I hadn't talked to Edward since that day at the lawyer's office but I tried to. I called everyone that he ever knew yet none of them would tell me where he was or how I could reach him. I wanted to know his reason because somewhere deep down inside of me I knew that if I could only hear his reason then maybe I could forgive him and we could go back to the way things were but that didn't appear as if that was ever going to happen, so here I sat in my now empty living room waiting for the movers to come and take away my life. I decided to keep the house in Maryland because I am pretty sure that it would have been the straw to break the camel's back if I knew someone else was going to have my storybook life here while I went back to live with my father in dreary, dull Forks, Washington.

I had said my goodbyes to everyone here last night and now I slammed the trunk on the last box of my life here in Maryland as I prepared to make the long drive across the country. Two thousand nine hundred and fifteen miles. I walked around to the driver side door casting one last look back at the house that I had loved so much but I had to forget that now and move on. I rubbed my hand across my stomach that was now beginning to show. I had done well to hide it, wearing a lot of flowing tops and t-shirt dresses that hardly showed a curve of my body but today I had worn my regular tank top and yoga pants because for the first time in five and a half months I wasn't going to have to hide my baby anymore. I slid into the car and headed towards the highway.

About five miles down the road I realized that I had forgotten to turn off the water at the house, so with a sharp U-turn I made my way back angry with myself that I didn't check my list of things to do before leaving. However when I approached my house I noticed a car in the driving way and a very disheveled Edward carrying a bag into the house. I guess I didn't have to worry about the water being on then. He had been waiting for me to leave so he could come home and for a moment I thought about stopping the car and giving him a piece of my mind but for obvious reasons I couldn't. So I pulled over on the next side street and dialed the number for the house phone which I had planned on disconnecting when I got to Forks a decision that I was now happy with. Figuring that the answering machine would just pick up, I planned a long tirade that I would deliver as soon as the machine went beep, however after a few rings a silky voice picked up instead.

"Alice I told you that I would call you when I go settled in! Can't you give me five damn minutes of peace?" I had never heard Edward address his sister so roughly before not even when they use to fight when we were younger.

"Edward….it's not Alice." My voice was shaky and no matter how I tried to hide it I knew he could tell.

"Bella….I mean Isabella, how did you know I was here?" He had faltered which gave me some glimmer of hope deep down inside my heart that maybe he didn't hate and resent me as much as I thought.

"I forgot to turn the water off. But I guess it doesn't matter now."

"Look Isabella, I have a lot to get done today so I really need to be going." He was trying to get me to say goodbye and suddenly all the anger that I felt towards him came rushing back. He wasn't going to end it this time; it was my turn to say when it was over.

"Well I hate to tell you Edward but I really don't give a fuck. You are going to answer some of my questions first, understood?" I didn't even wait for his response because as soon as I figured he wasn't going to hang up on me I continued. "First off, is there going to be another woman sleeping in our bedroom?"

He let out a sigh before he answered. "No."

"Second, I want to know the reason for the divorce. And I don't want the bullshit that people change and we have just grown apart because I have some pretty damn good evidence to prove otherwise." I ran my hand over my stomach.

"You really want to discuss this over the phone? Seriously?" He was trying to stall, I could tell by his nervous laugh at the end.

"Well we cannot seem to be able to get in the same room together for more than 10 minutes alone to discuss this so I really don't see another option. Unless you are going to come out where I am going and talk like a grown up then I really am out of ideas."

"Maybe if you told me where the hell you are going then I could come out there! But you are so damn secretive about it! What are you hiding Isabella? Is it another man?" Edward knew exactly which buttons to press to piss me off and right now he had pressed them all.

"What would it matter if it was another guy? You left me remember. You are the one that broke my heart and if some other guy comes along and is willing to pick up the pieces then so be it. You don't get a say in that matter anymore Edward."

"Oh really? Well until you sign those papers then I hate to tell you baby but what you do is still my business." Finally I had a way to pin him in the corner.

"Well then that would mean your business is still mine to know and I want to know why you want the divorce and is that the reason for all the drinking or were you just that disgusted with having me as your wife." I knew the last part would push him the most because no matter what has happened between us I knew he would defend that.

"Oh cut the crap Isabella! You know that I would never even think of something like that!" The line went to quiet for a moment like he had gotten off the phone but then I heard a sharp breath and the tears in his voice. "The divorce had nothing to do with you, it was all me. I was stupid enough to take something good and fuck it up. So there you go my reason. Does it help to know that you were married to a man who couldn't….never mind. Just know it had nothing to do with you." Then the line went dead and I laid my head on the steering wheel and cried for all the misfortunes that life had dealt me. I cried for the fact that my baby wouldn't know how great of a man its father was. I cried because for the first time in months I felt like I would never be able to move from the spot that I was parked because I was in too many pieces to be put back together again.

**THERE IS NOT MUCH MORE TO THE EXTENDED VERSION JUST TWO OR THREE MORE CHAPTERS. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. THANKS FOR READING.**


	52. Pain is a four letter word

There were certain things that I never pictured myself doing as a grown woman, the first living in the same house as my father and second sitting in the hospital with a broken because I got into a fist fight. Eight and a half month pregnant and I am punching people out. In my defense he had it coming for nearly decade in the making but when he began talking about my baby being the bastard child of a no good drunk, well that just pushed me over the edge. I knew coming back here that rumors would fly and soon everyone in the town would know my dirty secret that my perfect life with Forks' live in God was all a sham.

"Bells you know I am not a professional or anything but I am pretty sure that stress levels like this are not good for the baby." Jake chuckled from beside me. Since being back Jake and his wife Nessie have been very nice to me I think it is because Jake always felt bad for what he did back in high school. But now it didn't matter as long as I had someone on my side. I mean the Cullen's were all very kind about the whole deal but I could never ask them to go against Edward, he was their brother and son and I was just the daughter in law.

"Yeah well everyone wanted to just I was the only one with nerve enough to do it." Mike Newton had been bitter about the fact that I had turned him down yet again; ever since I have been back here he has been on me like a lost puppy. I was pregnant for crying out loud with another man's child and he still didn't get the hint.

"True, well the doctor said you are good to go but you have to take it easy until the little one comes. You can't handle any more stress Bells." I nodded my head and we made our way to the entrance of the hospital where Charlie and Nessie were waiting for us.

"Charlie, someone should tell her. I mean she is bound to find out that his guys have been calling around." Nessie whispered to my father.

"I know but the doctor said she can't handle anything else or else she might go into early labor. Look until he shows up here himself looking for those papers then I think we better just keep it to ourselves. I mean Bella must have her reasons for not signing those papers yet." They were talking about my divorce. Edward's lawyers were calling around again to try and get me to sign them before they become void after an extended point then new ones need to be drawn up. But I couldn't let go. As much as I wanted to hate him I couldn't. Never could. Even all those years I would cry myself to sleep in college after one of our breakups, I just couldn't hate him.

I rounded the corner making my presence known and the conversation quickly quieted.

"Well I am good to go. Can we go home now, I am exhausted." I tried to sound as if I hadn't just heard the conversation about my life being decided by others, but it never really worked well for me when I tried.

Time seemed to have flown by I thought now as I looked at my stomach in the mirror. I so wished that the Cullen's could have been a part of all this, I know that Esme would have loved to have another grandchild. I am sure that Alice has told them, but none of them came forward to say anything to me. Only about two weeks from my due date I picked up the phone and dialed a number that hadn't been used in a long time on my phone.

"Bella! How are you? I haven't talked to you in ages!" I had to laugh at Alice's ability to pick up no matter where we left off.

"Hello Alice, I was just calling to check in. It's been a long time. How are you? How is everyone else?" She would know who I was asking about. Ever since I heard Charlie and Nessie talking about his a few weeks ago, I couldn't get him off my mind.

"Same old, same old here. We are actually having a BBQ today with everyone. Would you like to say hello to them?"

"No Alice, I have nothing to say to them. I just wanted to call and let you know that the little something was happening soon and I will send you pictures as soon as it does." I chuckled but it hurt in my chest to know what life I had given up.

"You still haven't figured out if it was a boy or girl? Bella you know that I really wanted to buy it something!" Alice moaned. Well at least some things never changed.

"Alice, have you seen Edward? I have been looking for him but I can't seem to find him anywhere." I heard a woman's voice in the background. I knew the voice didn't belong to anyone I knew…Edward was dating. As soon as I heard Alice whisper that she hadn't seen him I knew I had to get off that phone.

"Well I am going to let you get back to the party; it sounds like you have a lot of guests." My voice was dead. I was dead.

"Bella, that wasn't what you are thinking. She is just someone that Rose invited to try and get Edward out of his funk but it didn't work, we haven't seen him all day." She said everything so fast before I could hang up but it didn't matter now, I was numb.

"I've got to go Alice. I will let you know about the baby. Bye." And I hung up, dropping the phone to the floor as I stood there shaking. I could feel nothing except a sharp pain near my chest and then water running down my leg. I was finally broken by the man who was my everything and I was about to have his baby.


	53. Crashing Cars

Charlie had rushed me to the hospital where I have been playing the waiting game ever since. Six hours and every hour the pain seems to become more intense then the last. I wanted nothing more right now to be holding the hand of my son or daughter's father as he whispered encouraging words into my ear. Instead I had my father pacing around the room in a sheer panic of what to do. It the circumstances had been normal I may have been able to laugh about the site in front of me but it didn't really matter anymore.

"Dad you really need to sit down or go for a walk or something because frankly you are driving me insane." I said as another contraction hit. I grabbed my stomach to try and bunch together and stop the pain but nothing helped. I was still waiting for the nurse to give me the pain meds but she said I still wasn't far enough along. "Why don't you go and call Alice and Jake for me. Be productive grandpa." He chuckled at my words before taking my cell phone and making his way into the hallway.

**CHARLIE POV **

I didn't know what to do. My baby girl was having her baby and I was at a loss of what I could to be of help. When she mentioned me calling everyone I took the opportunity to get out of the room because I hated to see her in so much pain. I flipped through her contacts and found Alice's number and pressed the little green send button. I hadn't talked to Alice in what seemed like years and as much as I wanted to hate the entire Cullen family for what he did I knew I couldn't.

"Bella, I am so glad you called back! I really wanted to clear the air about the whole Edward dating thing and…" Edward dating? I could feel the heat rise to my face and the anger start to form in the pit of my stomach.

"You mean to tell me that that Son of a Bitch is out on a date as my daughter is in intense pain as she gives birth to his child!" I snarled into the phone. I had remained level headed during this whole divorce affair but now he was just pushing his luck.

"Charlie? You mean Bella's gone into labor? Oh my God, I will be there as soon as I can!" Alice was always good at taking the focus off something at hand but not this time. No this time I was beyond furious. If that boy had been within a 100 miles of me right now I would have probably found him and killed him.

"What do you mean that your low life of a brother is on a date? Alice I have to know was he cheating on Bella and that's the reason for the divorce?" The other end of the phone was silent.

"Charlie, I swear to you that Edward is not seeing anyone. Rose tried to set him up on a date today but it didn't work, I promise. And as for the divorce as soon as I figure it all out then I will let you know. Now back to more pressing matters, I just booked my flight and I should be there within a few hours."

"Fine but Alice make sure he doesn't find out where you are going. I don't think Bella wants him to know quite yet." She promised not to say anything before she hung up to go and pack her bags. I dialed Jake next and he promised to come as soon as he could and that Nessie would be on her way too. Renee and Phil were on the next flight from Florida but it would be awhile before they could get here. After I had hung up, I stared at the phone for a few minutes contemplating what I should do next. Finally my instincts kicked in and I flipped open the phone to call one last person. The number hadn't been erased like I thought it would have been which worked out well. After five rings I heard a flat tone hello.

"Look you son of a bitch, if I could get my hands on you right now I would strangle every last breath from your pathetic body! I should have listened to my head all those years ago and kept you far away from my precious daughter but no, I gave you the benefit of the doubt and look where we have ended up. I swear to go if I ever see you again then I will be sure to kick the ever living daylights out of you." I was breathing hard as I finished my tirade and I could feel my blood pressure sky rocket. Thank God I am in a hospital I thought.

"I would be more then willing for you to kill me." What was that suppose to mean? It was all his decision and if he wasn't happy with it then why wouldn't he try to fix it? I couldn't dwell on this, I had to get back in there and be with my daughter so she wasn't alone. Without any kind of good bye I hung up the phone and made my way back into the hospital room.

**EDWARD POV**

I sat in the small attic that was connected to me closet for what seemed like hours, holding tightly to the bottle of Jack Daniels in my hand. I was trying to hide from Alice and the rest of the family who had thought it was a good idea to get me back out into the dating field. But I didn't want to date some blonde floozy who looked like they spent all their time in the tanning bed and nail salon. There was only ever one person for me and I let her go. Willing. It was the best choice that I had at the time. The truth would have hurt everyone way too much and frankly I didn't know if I had enough balls to say it anyway. So I did the only other reasonable thing, I let her go. She was still young now and she could easily find a better guy for her out there. But God I missed her. The way she walked, the way she blushed, the way she would curl her toes after a huge orgasm. I took another swig of the brown whiskey that no longer burned as it made its way down. I looked at my watch and noticed it was getting late and I figure that everyone had probably given up their search for me by now. So I stumbled from my hiding spot, it was so hard to find my balance now a days, when I noticed my cell phone lighting up on my desk. Without thinking I flipped it opened and mumbled hello before taking and another sip.

"Look you son of a bitch, if I could get my hands on you right now I would strangle every last breath from your pathetic body! I should have listened to my head all those years ago and kept you far away from my precious daughter but no, I gave you the benefit of the doubt and look where we have ended up. I swear to go if I ever see you again then I will be sure to kick the ever living daylights out of you." I dropped the bottle in my hands and I heard it crash to the floor soaking my shoes in whiskey. The words Charlie spoke were so refreshing and how I wished for nothing more than for him to kill me. And even though it wasn't Bella on the phone a sense of relief washed over me knowing that someone was looking out for her.

"I would be more than willing for you to kill me." It was silent then on the phone except for a brief mumble of voices in the background. I stayed on the line hoping for some other mention of her name but none came. Instead I heard a loud voice stand out above all the rest in the background. "Paging Dr. Callahagn you are needed in the ER." The hospital? What would Charlie be doing in the hospital…but then it all clicked. Why the sudden lashing out at me after all this time and the page in the background, Bella was hurt and from Charlie's treat and strained voice my guess was bad. But before I could ask anything the line went dead. My body seemed to sober up quickly as I pieced everything together. Without thinking I grabbed my wallet and car keys and made my way out of the house.

"Hey Edward, where do you think you are going?" I heard Alice behind me. I tried to ignore and keep heading towards my car but I was stumbling a bit. She caught up and grabbed my arm spinning me around to face her. The sudden movement caused me to stumble and fall to the ground.

"Alice, I don't have time for this right now. I need to get to the airport." I stood up after a little bit of effort.

"One you can't drive anywhere in the condition you are in and two where do you need to get to so quickly Edward." I knew she knew that I knew about Bella so I had to make a choice, keep Bella out of my life forever or try to get her back and welcome into a world of darkness that had become my life.

"She is hurt. Charlie called and he was so upset and he was at the hospital. Alice she is hurt and I need to get to her." I was pleading with my little sister now in the driveway of our parent's house.

"She has been hurt for months Edward and you haven't cared one bit, why now?" At first I didn't understand what she was talking about then I realized what Alice meant, I had hurt her. In all my efforts to keep her from my darkness I had still managed to pull her in. I fell to my knees and buried my hands into my hair pulling it at the roots.

"I never meant for it to turn out like this. I wanted to spare her. I didn't want her to become what I am. But I need to see her, she is hurt and I need to see her." I was crying like a little boy at this point and I felt Alice wrap her arms around me and pull me into a tight embrace.

"Is that why you never pushed her to sign the papers because deep down you didn't want to end it either." I nodded against her chest.

"I am selfish and even though I knew it was right to let her go part of me just couldn't." Alice was silent as she rocked me back and forth on the hard pavement of the driveway as I cried the tears that I had been holding in for nearly nine months now.

"I was always hopeful that you would see the error in your ways, that's why I booked two tickets for Forks tomorrow. If anything I could have always taken Jazz but I was hoping you would come around." I looked up to see her smiling down at me and for the first time in nearly a year I felt a brief glance of hope. Alice walked me back inside and helped me into my bed before cleaning up the bottle of Jack that had spilled all over my floor before. Tomorrow we were going to see her. Tomorrow I was going to beg for the forgiveness that I didn't deserve. Tomorrow I was going to tell her the truth that was if she was still alive tomorrow. Alice wouldn't tell me why she was there, all she would say was that it was a life altering type of thing and I was preparing myself for the worse. Because if Bella died then I would follow soon after and even though she would be in heaven and I would be in hell I know it would be better then walking this planet alone for all eternity.

**THANKS FOR READING. REVIEW PLEASE.**


	54. Beautiful scars

They say the first time you hold your baby a sense of fulfillment engulfs you, but I guess I may be broken because as I laid in the hospital bed holding my son all I could feel was panic and regret. I was afraid that I wouldn't know how to care for a child no matter how many parenting books that I read and I regretted the fact that Edward wasn't here; even if I hated him he had the right to know his son.

"So Bells, what are you going to name him? Cause if you are stuck I can safely say that Jacob is a great name for a boy." I laughed at Jake's attempt at lightening the situation. I knew that they all realized that I was still so devoid of feeling and they tried to help lighten my spirits. I just shook my head and responded.

"No, his name is Mason. Mason Charles…" I was unsure about the last name. Should it be Cullen since that is technically still my name or should it be Swan because that is soon what I will become? If it was Swan then Edward would surely never need to know but would the Cullens be upset if I did that to their grandson? Strip him of anything that had to do with their family.

"Mason? Really Bells? Wasn't that a job in like the dark ages?" Jake asked. I didn't know how to break it to him and everyone else in the room that Mason was his father's last name before he was adopted by the Cullens.

"Well it's different and I like it. And since I am the one who was just in labor for 14 hours I think that it's my choice." I knew he wouldn't dare argue that.

"I am sorry everyone but visiting hours are over and little Mason here needs to get some rest and so does his mommy." The young nurse said as she pushed everyone from the room before wheeling Mason back to the nursery. I tried to get some sleep because I knew my body was exhausted but the loneliness slowly crept its way back now that everyone was gone. The hole in my chest seemed to open as I stared at the blank dark wall. After what seemed like hours I heard the door open and I assumed it was the annoying nurse again.

"I don't need any more pain meds Mary, please just leave me alone." I said quietly into the dark room.

"Well we are both in luck then because I have no pain medicine to offer you." I turned my head and noticed a small woman standing in the doorway and a voice that I would recognize anywhere.

"Alice you came!" She turned on the light and made her way over to my bed and gave me a tight hug.

"Of course I came, silly! I am just sad that I missed the show." I laughed at her ability to be at ease no matter what.

"Don't worry, Jake got it all on tape."

"So where is it?" She asked excitedly as she bounced up and down on the edge of the bed.

"He is in the nursery along with all the other babies. And before you ask, I already named him. Mason Charles." The name brought a smile to my face that I never knew could. Maybe he would be good for me, a little piece of Edward for me to have for always.

"Oh Bella, I am so proud of you! And I have a surprise for you!" I groaned. I really hated surprises.

"Well the first is really for Mason." She reached in her bag and pulled out a little blue button up outfit with the word Cullen written across the front in script. "Just so he knows where he came from." I could feel the tears forming in my eyes and the regret building in my chest. "The second is more for you but it isn't here exactly right now." I could tell she was trying to hide something so against my better judgment I asked.

"Where is it exactly?" I was beginning to get nervous.

"In jail."

"What is in jail Alice?" My voice was starting to rise.

"Edward. Look before you blow up you have to know that Charlie called Edward to yell at him and Edward heard a page for the ER so he assumed something really bad happened to you and he came here on his own free will to see if you were alright." She spoke fast as if she knew if I didn't get answers soon then I was going to scream.

"That doesn't explain the jail part."

"Well we were coming in as your dad and Jake were coming out and your dad flipped and arrested Edward." I was so angry but I was unsure on whom to place my wrath.

"On what charges was he arrested?" I asked her in a eerily calm voice which I think scared her more.

"Spouse abuse. From what I gather your dad thinks that Edward was a raging alcoholic who beat you and well since there are plenty of doctor forms to prove injury it was easy to book him." I was enraged! Somewhat smug at the fact that he was in jail after the pain he caused but mostly I was filled with anger.

"Give me the damn phone Alice. Now!" I yelled and she handed over her shiny new cell phone.

"Forks police department, this is Brent how can I help you?" The assistant deputy answered the phone.

"Brent put Charlie on now."

"Uh…yeah sure Bella just hold on a minute." He stuttered through as if didn't know what the right thing to do in this kind of situation was. Appease the angry daughter or save the chief from the angry rant.

"Chief Swan." He answered pretending as if he didn't know it was me.

"Let him go dad. This is not your fight it is mine. You know that he never laid a single finger on me and I will come down to that police station right now and give my statement if I have to."

"Bells, I was never going to file the report but I wanted to give you time to figure out if you wanted to see him and I also really wanted to see him in handcuffs being dragged away." Charlie laughed but I found no humor in this.

"Let him go Charlie. I always said if he came looking for me then I would talk, well he came so now it's time to up hold my end of the bargain."

"Can I least keep him here till morning? So you can get some rest and I can have a good piece of mind that the asshole is where he deserves to be." I seriously contemplated the offer but I knew that if I allowed Charlie to do that it might just make Edward resent me more. So I told Charlie to release him and apologize for arresting him in the first place before I closed the phone and laid back down, exhausted from the day's events.

"You did good Bella. I actually thought you would leave him there for awhile." Alice said with a smirk.

"I am not that heartless of a woman. Now I am going to try to get some sleep before Mason needs to be feed again." Alice agreed and said she would be back in the morning before giving me a hug and a job well done.

It felt like I had only been asleep a few minutes when I was alerted by the bright sun that it was time to get up. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes before I reached for the call button to get the nurse to bring Mason in. I wanted some quiet time with him before everyone showed up again.

"I have been trying to figure it out for hours but things just aren't adding up." I was startled by the voice and I dropped the call remote and turned my head to see a very ragged and tired looking Edward sitting in the chair in the dark corner.

"I find out you are in the hospital on accident and when I get here after being arrested I find out that you are not just in the hospital but the maternity ward. You care to add anything to the story?" He wouldn't lift his head to look me in the face; he just continued to stare at the floor with his hands clasped together resting on his knees.

"I found out the day you brought home the papers and well I just figured that you just didn't care anymore so why break my heart again when you rejected the baby." I said this quietly but I was surprised at the ease at which the words flowed from my mouth.

Edward snapped his head up to look at me. And I could feel my heart stop as I held my breath waiting for the outburst of pent of anger towards me that never seemed to come.

"What? You were going to tell me that night? Oh God what have I done!" He stood up knocking the chair backwards before punching the wall next to him. I wanted to say something to calm him down but I was unsure of where his anger was directed at this time that I was too scared to take the focus from the wall if it was me that he was angry with. After a minute Edward seemed to calm down as he sank to his knees and grabbed his head into his hands and began to sob. The nurses came rushing in at this point to see what all the noise was about but as they came in to escort Edward from the room I stopped them and told them to just leave him. It wasn't that I liked to watch Edward pain but I refused to let him or anyone else interrupt before I knew the whole story.

"I am so sorry Bella for everything, even the things that you don't even know yet. Oh God, I have ruined everything. Just kill me God please just kill me." I got up from the bed carefully and made my way to Edward, kneeling down beside him. I ran my hand through his hair and I had forgotten how much I loved the feel of his hair and all of this brought tears to my eyes.

"Edward, please don't say things like that. I am not angry with you about not knowing, I came to terms with the fact that I would be a single parent a long time ago so don't feel as if you have to give up your life for us. We will be just fine." And for the first time in nine months I knew that this was true. I knew that I would be fine on my own as long as I had Mason, my little bit of Edward.

"That's not what I want Bella." My heart began to race at the fact that he called me Bella again instead of Isabella. "I never meant for any of this to happen. I never wanted to leave you. You have to believe me when I say that I didn't want this divorce but it was the only right thing to do." He turned so he was facing me and he took my face into his hands.

"Then why did you do it Edward? Why did you do all of this stuff if it wasn't what you wanted?" I saw worry and regret flash across his face which was only inches from mine and I wanted so desperately to lean in and close the distance but instead he drew back and dropped his hands.

"I want to tell you but this isn't the time or the place to discuss it. I am going to go." He reached back and grabbed his jacket. I wanted to stop him but I just couldn't find my voice enough to say it. As he was making his way towards the exit, the door opened and in walked the nurse carrying Mason.

My focus was still on Edward's face as the nurse stood there wondering who this strange man was before visiting hours. His face held shock has he stared at the baby and after what seemed like an eternity Edward walked to the nurse. His hand reached out as if to touch Mason's head of wispy bronze hair but when he came so close to touching it he pulled back with a sadness in his eyes that no man could ever describe.

"I will be in town until we can talk properly whenever that may be." And with that he left, walking at a brisk pace down the hall and out of my line of sight but I knew that the conversation wasn't over, the exact opposite in fact. We had just begun what I could feel would be a battle that would tear us down to nothing but maybe that is what we needed, a good tearing down to start again or maybe it would just open old wounds that would become infected and just cause more pain that might leave permanent scars that one could never hope to heal from.

**EDWARD IS BACK AND HE WILL BE A BIGGER ROLE ONCE AGAIN FROM HERE ON OUT. AND I HAVE HAD MANY REVIEWS SAYING THAT THE EXTRA SECTION MAKES THE STORY HORRIBLE AND ALL I HAVE TO SAY IN RESPONSE IS THAT IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN PLEASE DON'T READ IT. THANKS- WISH**


	55. Junior wishes hurt just as bad

Alice had come to visit a few times before I was released from the hospital and when I got back to Charlie's I noticed that she had also put in quite a bit of shopping while visiting Forks. Mason's closet was now stocked with clothes that I was sure he would never get to wear because he would out grow them to fast to wear each and every outfit in the small wooden closet. I had also learned through Alice that Edward was staying in a cheap motel room just outside of town and he had not yet bought a plane ticket back yet.

I had been back at Charlie's for about a week when I found myself sitting on the front porch rocking Mason in the early hours of the morning. Even though the sun was just beginning to rise, I could tell today was going to be a beautiful day that Mason was actually going to get to see the bright blue sky and sun for the first time. I am not sure what it was about this first for Mason but it compelled me to act. So while still in my pajamas I strapped Mason into the car seat and drove to the cheap motel on the side of the highway. I had actually been planning on waiting for awhile to see if he was serious about staying until things were talked out but there was just something about today that sent a spark inside of me to act now.

I pulled up to the motel and lifted Mason's car seat from the back before going to the front desk to find out what room he was in. And then there I stood in front of room 11, with my hand raised to knock but yet unable to move to complete the action. Deep down I knew that the situation couldn't get any worse but I was more frightened by the fact that it could get better. Could I handle having Edward back in my life even if it was something as small as him sending birthday cards to Mason? Could my heart take it to see him at the Christmas dinner with his new girlfriend ten years down the road? Could I be civil for the sake of my son with the man that tore me down not once but hundreds of times before he broke my soul? Did I really have a choice? Things had to become more than just about me, and as I looked at my sleeping son I let my hand rap heavily against the cold metal door.

It seemed like forever in a second as I watched the door open a crack, just enough for the person to see outside. He looked horrible like he hadn't slept in days but I knew that this was only because of the alcohol.

"Let's talk." I said and he opened the door wider to let me and Mason pass into the depth of what seemed to be hell. I set Mason's seat down on the unmade bed and then I surveyed the room. The blinds were drawn tightly shut and the TV was on a channel that only produced a grey haze of fuzz and crackling noise. There were bottles of beer on the floor and an empty pizza box or two and as I looked around I wanted nothing more than to grab Mason and shield him from the life that was being held here.

"Sorry about the mess, I didn't know you were coming." His voice held a hint of sarcasm, which told me that he was angry towards me.

"Are you sober enough to talk or should I come back at another time?" I bit back and I saw him flinch.

"I am fine. Let's just get this over with." He went to sit in one of the chairs that was located farthest from Mason and I at the small wooden table in the corner of the room. I left Mason on the bed as I went to sit in the chair across from him, folding my arms across my chest.

"So would you like to start with the beginning or should I just ask questions until I find out what I want to know?" My voice was sharp but it was the only way that I could keep from breaking down.

"Before I tell you anything, Isabella, I need you to know that I loved you so much…so much it hurt and I still love you…"

"Just not as much and not enough to stay with me." I finished his sentence for him.

"No, the exact opposite. I love you too much to stay with you and you will understand once I tell you…but I just…I just thought if I could keep it from you then everything would be fine. Oh God I think I am going to be sick." His head sunk to his hands. The mother instincts in me had taken control for a brief moment and I reached out to touch his hand but when he flinched I drew back immediately.

"Just start from the beginning and the rest of the puzzle pieces will fall into to place." My voice was quiet but seemed to calm him and he took a quick deep breath before raising his head to look at Mason on the bed.

"Do you remember that weekend we spent at The Point in New York?"

"Of course. Edward what does that have to do with anything? It was years ago." I sighed.

"Do you remember what I said to you the night we were lying in bed after our day in the spa?" His eyes never left Mason's sleeping form.

"Honestly Edward…." I tried to wrack my brain for what had been said that night  
but the exact words couldn't be pin pointed.

"I told you how much you meant to me and how I would do anything within my power to protect you from pain especially if it came from my own hands. And that's what I thought I was doing by distancing myself. I knew I was hurting you but I thought that this was just a minuscule compared to what I could have done to you." Edward got up for his chair and stood in front of Mason, reaching done to brush his finger tips against the soft wisps of hair that covered his head.

"What did you do Edward?" I needed to hate him again. Watching him with Mason was breaking down my resolve to be mad at him and right now I couldn't handle having to fight for my feelings to love him again.

"The night I finished my residency we went to the bar to celebrate…"

"I know that Edward, I was there if you care to remember." I was getting frustrated.

"Well you left early because you had to be at work early the next morning. I kept drinking after you left, I mean hell I worked my ass off and I finally became something. Oh God!" He turned quickly from Mason and looked like he wanted to hit something. I could hear his heaving breaths as if he was trying to hold back the tears.

"Just spit it out Edward! It can't make things any worse then they are now!" I yelled.

"Yes it can! You can keep Mason from me! You can say that you will never forgive me! Things can get worse!" Edward turned to face me and for the first time caught my eyes with his.

"Just tell me." My voice was a whisper.

"Do you remember Tanya? Well after you left and the drinks kept coming, she started hitting on me and I didn't stop her. When we left the bar we went back to her apartment and…"

"Oh God." The realization hit me.

"Please let me finish, you don't hate me enough yet." He paused for a moment before continuing to gauge whether or not I was going to stop him. "I slept with Tanya that night. And I regretted it the moment it happened and I can honestly tell you that was the only time that it happened. I ignored her and told her that it was a mistake and never should have happened and for a while I thought everything was going to be fine. That I would just tell you and we could get over it but then Tanya told me that she was pregnant."

"Oh God." I stood up quickly and went to grab Mason. I had to get out of there. The room seemed to running out of air. Edward was a father to another woman's child. Was he living in our home with her and his other family? Before I could lift Mason Edward grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"You wanted to know and now you will stay until I finish." I shook my head no as tears ran down my cheeks. But he only pushed me back into the chair and continued with his story.

"I didn't believe her, so I made sure to see the pregnancy test and then have a paternity test. He was mine. He is about three months older then Mason." Three months older? So his family must have known and they didn't tell me.

"So you have this whole other family? Tell me are you living in our house? Is she sleeping in our bed and is he sleeping in the room I imagined the nursery? God Dam it Edward!" My shout woke Mason and I saw Edward making his way to Mason to calm him but I jumped from my chair and scooped Mason up before he could touch him.

"Don't you dare touch my son! You bastard! Why don't you just go home now to your family and leave us be. Your papers will be signed and sent to lawyers tomorrow." I gathered my things and made my way to the door but before I could open it I had to the knife in a little further and finish the destruction of my heart and life. "What is his name?"

"Edward. His name is Edward." And with that I was out the door and Edward's life for what I hoped was forever.

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE…SCHOOL WAS CRAZY AND I HAVE HAD A BREAK SINCE EXAMS. HOPE YOU ENJOY. AND AGAIN IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY THEN DON'T READ IT. I DO NOT APPRECIATE PEOPLE ASKING ME TO REMOVE IT FROM THE SITE.**

**THANKS FOR READING--WISH**


	56. What once was is now black

The days passed as I waited to hear from my lawyer concerning the divorce. Apparently after I had left the motel that day Edward had withdrew his papers and so when I sent in mine the divorce was still incomplete. I had talked the Cullens, well more like yelled with the Cullens, apparently they had known about the child the whole time and was asked not to say anything to me until Edward and I had talked. But I guess I had asked the same thing of them with Mason. Mason was the only shinning light out of this whole mess. He was like a blessing sent to me to save me from what probably would have come of this whole disaster. Edward still had not left town so I did whatever I could to push him out of town. I did not include his name on the birth certificate and Mason has taken Swan for his last name. Charlie has filed a restraining order for him after he sat out on our doorstep for two days straight, hoping to talk with me. Even the Cullens were not allowed to see Mason, I told them I would send pictures and updates but that was all the contact that they would have with him. Esme and Alice cried and Carlisle begged me to reconsider but my mind was made up and this was the way things had to be.

I finished loading in the last of my grocery bags into the new car that I had gotten after Mason was born and hopped into the driver's seat before turning around to check on a sleeping Mason. However when I turned around I was in for a bigger surprise then I was looking for. Edward was sitting buckled into the seat next to Mason.

"Get out." My voice was dripping with the anger that I had built up towards him since his confession.

"No. Not until you talk with me." I knew my purse and cell phone were behind my seat and if I tried to reach for them Edward could easily stop me. And there was no way I could grab Mason and run because again, Edward was closer. So I turned back around in my seat and huffed crossing my arms.

"Fine but you better know that Charlie will hear about this." I threatened hoping to scare him off but of course that didn't work.

"After I say what I need to say then I really don't give a fuck whether or not Charlie arrests me and keeps me in that cell for the rest of my life cause in reality life ended for me the minute I got in that cab with Tanya." I felt a shudder run through my body at the mention of her name and I could feel the tears at the edge of my eyes.

"So what is so important that you have to break a restraining order?" I asked.

"You didn't let me finish what I needed to say back in the motel room. Yes I have another child and yes I hate that it was with another woman but you know I couldn't just abandon my son."

"That's the thing Edward; you did abandon your son. Because of what you did and because of the course of action you took your son will be without a father." I tried to keep my voice calm and collected while I stared out the front windshield.

"To be fair, I didn't know anything about Mason until after he was born. And I am not trying to make any excuses and I want to be in Mason's life, giving any kind of support that you need." Everything he said was so wrong. It sounded like I was the other woman rather then his wife and it so bad to know that in reality that is the way things were. He had chosen Tanya to start his family with first not me.

"We don't need your money Edward or your time. I have already discussed the matter with the lawyers and they both agreed that if we went to court I would be granted full custody of Mason so why bother. How I see it Edward is that its just me and Mason from now on…" I paused and glanced in the review view mirror to see Edward's angry face. This bothered me because I wanted him to feel pain not anger so I did what he had taught me to do, lie. "Of course until I meet someone and then who knows. I rather keep it simple and let Mason take the name of whoever I marry. That way he will have the father figure and won't ever have to know about this whole mess."

"So you are telling me that if you find someone else and get married, you would allow Mason to grown up thinking that man is his father?"

"If it worked out better then yeah." I said this with such a carefree manner.

"Like hell you are!" He roared and woke up Mason. I turned in my seat to calm him but Edward's arm was blocking the way. "He is my son too. And I will not have some other man raising him if I can help it!" I was pulling and pushing at his arm trying to get Mason from his car seat but Edward pushed me back to my seat and took Mason into his arms.

"Give me my son." My voice was shaking because I feared for what Edward would do. I knew he wouldn't hurt Mason but he could hurt me.

"No. I have already lost one son and even though his mother meant nothing to me that still hurts, so I will not lose another."

"What are you talking about? You have Tanya and little Eddie, why do you need more?"

"That is what I have been trying to tell you. Tanya had met a man named Aro a few weeks after the bar incident, he is rich and she is in love and they got married about a month after Edward was born. They decided that they wanted to be a family and felt bad so that named him after me and will send pictures but asked if I wouldn't make contact." He sighed and for the first time since the whole fiasco, he looked defeated as he stared down at Mason.

"But you would have made a family with her if she hadn't met Aro. You were going to divorce me and marry her because you couldn't abandon your child." I said this calmly as if it was a simple math problem that I had to answer.

"Yes." It was all he said and then he handed Mason back to me. He turned for the door but paused before stepping out of the car. "I am going home tomorrow. I need to get back to work. I will talk to my lawyers and have the papers finalized if that is what you would like and I will not bother you again but Bella I plead with you, don't take away my son."

"Too late." It was all I had to say. I was tired of his apologizes and his childish behavior for the first time in awhile I felt like the adult that I was. I should have known that Edward would have always ended up causing me heartache; it was what he was good at. Those years in college should have been my red flag that I should have only loved Edward from a distance because he was a disastrous being that left only pain in his wake. He exited the car and my life for what I hoped was forever.

Months and years drifted by and I had moved from Charlie's house to a nice one story home about 20 minutes out of town. I was now decorating for Mason's 3rd birthday and even though I had received cards for every major holiday and birthday and a letter every so often in between, I had done well to keep the Cullens out of our lives. Alice and Esme would call for updates and I would provide them but that was all. Edward even tried to call a few times but never got through. From what I heard Tanya's marriage with Aro didn't last long only a few months and since then she had been trying to get Edward to marry her like he had promised all those months before but he refused. He took care of Eddie and made sure he had a father figure but decided to keep well away from Tanya. He had kept his job at the hospital but according Esme, other then his weekend visits with Eddie he didn't leave the house much. They begged me to forgive him and I did. I wrote a letter accepting his apology and forgiving him for his mistakes but that didn't change things he still would never be apart of Mason's life unless it was Mason's choice when he was older.

I finished taping the last streamer to the wall when I heard a knock on the front door. It was still early for the guest to be arriving, so I figured it was Charlie however when I opened the door I was shocked by the man standing in front of me. I couldn't move and I couldn't speak because of all the people I figured to show up on my doorstep over the years, Jasper was at the bottom of the list.

"May I come in?" He asked. Jasper didn't look any different from the last time that I had seen him. His hair was still the golden mess of curls and his face looked like it hadn't aged since college. I was unsure of what to do but my body seemed to be thinking without my mind and I opened the door wider for him to come in.

"You look great Bella, the years have done you well."

"Thank-you…" I finally managed to make words formulate. "What are you doing here?"

"Reason. Is that Mason?" He glanced at the pack and play set up in the living room in front of the TV. I nodded my head and quickly ushered him to the dinning room out of view. We sat at the small table decorated with hats and confetti and stared at each other in silence until he spoke again.

"Let him know his son. I am going to be brutally honest it has been three years of childish behavior between the two of you and since what happened a year ago, I figured you would take some pity and come to your reasonable senses. Now before you say anything, no one knows I am here. Not even Alice, they all figure I am on a business trip which is what they will continue to think unless you reach reason."

I tried to process all that has happened in the last 20 minutes, going over every word and detail that he said many times over. Why was he coming now? And why would I pity Edward?

"What are you talking about? I did forgive him and the lawyers told Edward in the beginning that there would be no contact to make it easier for everybody in this mess."

"You don't know do you?" Jasper said in disbelief.

"Know what?" I asked skeptical if I really wanted to know or not.

"Edward lost his job. He can't practice medicine any longer and Tanya got upset with this and moved to Texas to be with her family since Edward couldn't provide much for her and Eddie. When Edward applied for custody of Eddie Tanya told the courts that he was an unfit parent and a drunk. Since he kind of is when he isn't taking care of Eddie the judge ruled in favor of Tanya. He lost all parental contact."

"He is drinking again?"

"Did he ever stop?"

"Well I am sorry that happened to him but I will not bring Mason into that situation. He will not have a drunk as his father either. Just because his first son didn't work out doesn't mean he can pull out the back up kid when ever he wants to."

"You know he doesn't think of Mason as a back up son!" I had never heard Jasper yell before especially to me. "Did you know that he has Mason's birth announcement framed and sitting by his bed? Did you know that he still has pictures of you hanging on the wall? Did you know that he built that room for Mason in the house and even filled it with clothes, toys, and furniture? Not a room for Eddie and Mason to share but a room for Mason. His name on the door and everything. Emmett and I have had to go over there many nights and drag his drunken ass out of that room where he is curled up on the floor clutching a teddy bear he bought for Mason sobbing. You did it Bella, you reduced him to nothing, isn't that enough for you?" The tears fell from my eyes. Had I really done that? Reduced him to nothing more then a shell of a man? Was I happy about this? No. All the old wounds reopened and I realized that I no longer felt the joy I once did about his misery.

"Give him a chance Bella. Just one chance." With that Jasper stood and walked out the door without even so much as a goodbye.

I sat there crying until Charlie arrived with the cake and I explained what happened. He finished setting up and getting Mason ready as I cleaned myself up. Through the whole party I couldn't get Jasper's words from my head and I fought to get rid of the image of Edward with the teddy bear in Mason's room but I couldn't. So I did the only thing that would help to clear the picture. After the party I sat down and wrote Edward a letter and included a picture of Mason that was taken a few months before. In the letter I told him that I would write updates and send pictures but I still didn't want Mason to know, not yet at least. The next day I put it in the mail box and part of me prayed it would help fix everything and the other hoped it would never reach its destination.

****

"Are you sure you can handle this dad? I am only going to be gone three days and I will have my cell phone on at all times." I was asked to cover a news story in New York for the paper that I was writing for, however I had never been away from Mason this long or this far. Mason was almost six now and could do many things on his own but he was still a child and a handful. Edward never responded to my letters directly but I continued to send them and he continued to send birthday and holiday cards.

I hugged and kissed Mason once more before turning and boarding the flight. This was the first time that I had been back on the east coast in such a long time but there was still a sense of going home for me. When the plane landed I caught a taxi to the hotel that was on the other side of town and settled in before calling Mason and Charlie.

"Hey baby, are you being good?" I asked Mason when he picked up.

"Yep! Me and grandpa went out to lunch today and then to the park which was just so much fun! Grandpa is outside working on the car right now and I have gotten to answer the phone twice now on my own!" He was so excited that it made me smile.

"Who else called?" I asked with a hint of excitement to keep up his mood.

"Someone named Alice. She wanted to talk to you but I told her you weren't home and that I was staying with grandpa." Alice had called? What could she possible have wanted? She hadn't called in years I had always called her.

"Did she leave a message?" My voice was panicked now.

"Uhh…no she just asked where you were and I said the giant apple and then she said that I sound like a big boy and I said I was and that was all."

"Alright, well honey I have to go but will you be a good boy and tell grandpa that I am here?" He said yes and he hung up. I quickly dialed the Cullen's number not even thinking twice.

"Hello?" It was Esme.

"Esme! What is wrong? Alice called today, did something happen?" It came out in a rush but my nerves where so frenzied.

"Bella? Dear you need to calm down." I took a deep breath before she continued. "Now I am not sure how you will react to this that is why Alice was going to tell you but Edward was in an accident dear." I felt the blood run from my face.

SORRY IT HAS BEEN SO LONG SINCE MY LAST UPDATE I HAVE BEEN IN LONDON STUDYING ABROAD FOR AWHILE. HOPEFULLY THE NEXT UPDATE WILL COME SOONER BUT INTERNET IS SOMETIMES HARD TO COME BY IN MY TRAVELS.


	57. Bad jokes can kill

Judgment day, I had always pictured it being at the pearly gates of heaven many years from now, not in the waiting room of a hospital. After the press conference that I had been scheduled to attend by the paper I rushed to hop on the next train to Maryland. Whether or not to go hadn't even crossed my mind, it had been six years of grief and remorse that flew out the window when Esme told me what happened. While on the train I had called Charlie to tell him I would probably be another few days, he wasn't very excited about me rushing to see my ex-husband in the hospital but I knew that if it had been me in the ER that Edward wouldn't have hesitated to come.

I didn't really know what to say to any of them, should I have just walked right past them to the nurses station to find out what I needed to know about Edward? I didn't want to seem like the cold hearted bitch that I knew deep down they all thought I was, so I had stopped but now the awkwardness was just about killing me inside.

"We are glad you could make it Bella, I know that your new life is extremely busy." It was Rosalie who spoke first and even though her remarks were sneered I couldn't help but be surprised she spoke to me at all.

"Have the doctors told you anything else?" I asked my voice shaking.

"He lost a lot of blood and there was internal damage. He is still in critical condition, so the doctors won't let us see him." Esme's voice sounded tired and in a way aged from the previous week when I had called her with an update on Mason.

My whole body was shaking now as I tried to hold back the tears. I may not have been in love with Edward anymore but I still loved him and it killed me to know that he was lying in a hospital bed somewhere fighting for his life.

"I have to make a phone call real quick. Can someone come get me if you here anything else?" In a timid voice I asked of my once family.

"Why pretend you care now about him?" A low mumble spoke from the crowd. My eyes went to the source of the voice but he kept his head down buried in his hands.

"I have always cared Emmett, that's why I pushed myself away so much." I whispered back to him before turning on my heel and heading outside.

I waited for the line to pick up; finally I heard the scruffy voice I was so familiar with.

"Dad, I need you to book the next flight to Maryland with Mason." My voice was breaking and I knew that a breakdown was coming.

"Oh no Bells, did he..uh..die?" The words cut through me because even though they weren't true I knew that they were a very good possibility.

"No but its not looking good and I swore that I would make amends before it was too late and I think that time is now." Tears were spilling down my cheeks and my chest was heaving from all the pressure that was built up over the past six years.

"Alright Bells, we will be on the next flight out."

I hung up and made my way back inside, wiping my eyes with the sleeve of my shirt before rounding the waiting room corner. Carlisle and Esme were holding each other as a man in a white lab coat was talking to them. I could barely make out the words a punctured lung and server head trauma. As the doctor turned to walk away Esme collapsed into Carlisle's arms.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"Edward is still unconscious right now and is has a ventilator because he is still unable to breath on his own. Because of how the other car hit him the doctor says that if he does wake up then he can have lasting nerve and spinal damaged causing him to never be able to walk again." Alice said in a monotone voice that was so hard to picture coming from Alice if I had not seen it with my own two eyes. "He forgot to get Mason a card for St. Patrick's Day and was in a rush to get it mailed before the post office closed for the day. He wasn't wearing a seatbelt and was in such a hurry that he didn't see the light change to red. All for a fucking St. Patrick's day card."

My heart clenched at her words and I felt my legs buckle as I crashed to the floor. Edward may die because he was trying to be a good father and prove me wrong. If I had just let him know his son then none of this would have happened. If I had just told him that no one really cared about fucking St. Patrick's day then he would be lying in that bed with machines keeping him alive.

I felt arms wrap around me and lift into a nearby chair. They all hated me. They all resented Mason. We were being blamed for what happened. All these thoughts keep running through my head until a doctor came over and injected me with something claiming I was hysterical and lulling me into a deep and dark dreamless sleep.

I awoke in an unfamiliar room and it took me a minute before all the images of Edward's limp and bloody body came back to me. I looked around the room and my eyes stopped when I saw Jasper standing by the door.

"Hey." He said in a cool and somewhat detached manner. "Edward is awake and I was seeing if you would like to come see him. We aren't sure how much longer he will be awake, his heart rate keeps dipping in and out."

Nodding my head I slowly got up from the uncomfortable hospital bed and followed Jasper silently to the 3rd floor where Edward's room was. Everyone was gathered around his bed when I walked him and I heard myself gasp when I saw the lifeless body that blended into the stark white sheets of the bed. The body didn't look like Edward; it was bruised and cut, his whole left side basically casted up. There were tubes and wires running everywhere and I felt myself shrinking away from the sight. However Jasper was somehow not behind me and he pushed me further into the room.

"Bella?" The voice was wrong. It was weak and raspy, nothing like the velvet voice that I was used to.

"Hey Edward, how are you feeling?" I didn't know what else to say. How have you been for the past six years? Did you know your son was in kindergarten and that he has your eyes and hair?

"I feel like I was hit by a truck." He let out a weak giggle before coughing up a small amount of blood. I was sick to my stomach. Not because of the broken bones and blood but because he had become such a weak a frail creature that looked as if he had been that way before a truck smashed into the side of his car.

"That's not funny Edward." I scolded him as the tears welled up in my eyes once more.

"I know but truthfully I really don't know what more to say." Edward rasped out.

I made my way to the side of the bed and lightly rested my hand on the cool metal railing that was on the side of the bed. I wanted so badly to reach out and stroke the hair from his face or hold his hand but I knew that was no longer my place to do so.

"How about you say that you are going to get better and then promise to never do something so stupid again." I tried to crack a smile but I think it came out more mangled then anything.

"And what stupid thing are you referring to Bella, because I have done a lot of really stupid things to fuck up my life and everyone else's here. You look good Bells." His smile was small but their still seemed to be a little spark left in his eyes.

"Carlisle could you come here for a second?" The doctor poked his head in the door and we all looked over to see what he could want and as he held the door open for Carlisle to exit I saw what I had been waiting for.

"I know this is a shitty time to be doing this Edward but I have a surprise for you. You just have to promise to keep calm okay?" I asked wearily.

"Alright. You aren't getting married or are pregnant or anything, are you?" I shook my head as I heard Carlisle come back in the room allowing the door to stay open this time. Charlie walked through the door holding Mason in his arms and I heard the room gasp. They had all gotten pictures of him recently but I guess seeing the real thing was different.

"Edward, I want you to meet your son. Mason," I took him from my father's arms. "This is your daddy."

TWO UPDATES TODAY BECAUSE I JUST REALIZED THAT TODAY IS THE TWO YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF WHEN I FIRST PUBLISHED THIS STORY. SO ENJOY!


	58. Who Knew Shampoo Could be the Glue

Chapter 58-

Truth be told, I had seen that day play out differently in my head. Even though I had far fetched thoughts about how Mason would jump into Edward's waiting arms and the rest of the family would forgive me for all the mistakes and hurt that I had put them through but even my delusional mind could come up with what transpired in that tiny hospital room.

**Flashback**

"Edward, I want you to meet your son. Mason," I took him from my father's arms. "This is your daddy."

The room was silent and I could feel every eye looking at me and my son who sat quietly in my arms with his head buried in my shoulder.

"Get him out of here." Edward's voice was low and menacing. I had only heard it like this a few times in my life and every time it scared me.

"What?" I asked. I had always thought that Edward wanted to know his son and be in his life. Now here I was giving him the chance to be and he was asking us to get out?

"I said get him out of here!" He roared as much as he could considering his condition and Mason began to cry into my shoulder. Charlie quickly came and took Mason from my arms, following Alice out the door to try and calm him down.

"What is wrong Edward? I thought you wanted to know your son and for your son to know you!" I was getting angry at him. He had begged me to allow him to be a father to Mason and I had always refused but now I held out to him on a platter. There was no going back now.

"You think I want my son's first memory of his father to be of this broken mess in a hospital bed? You think that I want to answer the question, 'what does your daddy do?' with he is a drunken fool who lost his wife, sons, job and life! I wanted him to know the old me." His voice grew softer at his last words from what they had been prior.

"Edward, he understands that you were in an accident and I didn't really think it would be important to tell him your life story upon your first meeting. I just figured that you would want to meet him."

"Why now Bella? Why not months or years ago? Why now?"

"Because when I got that phone call I thought I had lost you. Edward I never intended to lock you out forever but I have been so scared to come back into your life for fear of being hurt again that I kept pushing it back. This whole thing was a wake up call to me that if I keep putting my fears first then there was a good chance that nothing would ever come of it." Tears were falling down my cheeks once again and I looked around and noticed that we were the only two in the room now. "Mason knows who you are. I have never hidden that from him. Hell he has our wedding picture hanging on his wall by his bed. He knows you are a doctor. He knows he has a half brother, of course all the little details in between I left out but the point is that he knows you and I just thought you would want to know him."

"Bella I think you should go and get some rest. Its been a long day and I am tired." That was all he had to say? Go and get some rest? I glanced up at him through my water filled eyes and I saw his head was turned away from me and his chest was rising and falling heavily. I turned to leave the room when I heard his voice crack a sob before he spoke up. "The hide away key is still in the same place." With that I walked out the door.

**End**

Since I had to spend extra money on the train to Maryland then the flights for Charlie and Mason and money had always been a little tight for us, we really had no other option but to stay at the house because we couldn't afford a hotel for the three of us and the others were still upset I think at me to offer their homes.

So there I stood in front of what I once thought to be my dream home, and I guess in some ways it still was. It was always the house that played out in my fantasy of our lives going differently…how I had originally planned. I heard Charlie walk up behind me carrying a sleeping Mason in his arms.

"You okay kid?" He asked. Charlie had always treaded lightly around me since the whole debacle started but right now I wish he would of just yelled at me to just get my ass into the house already.

"I am fine." With that I took a deep breath and turned the key in the lock. The house was dark and had an eerie silence about it. Before when I used to come home from work and Edward was still at the hospital I would come home to the empty house but it never seemed as quiet as it did right now. There had always been a sense of home before but not now. Now it just reeked of loneliness and despair.

"Where should I put Mason to sleep?" Charlie asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"He has a room upstairs with his name on it." I said quietly before making my way to the stairs. Charlie didn't ask how I knew this but rather just followed me silently.

The room was everything Jasper had described it to be, filled with clothes and toys that were fitting for a 6 year old boy to love. Mason was so excited to see that he had his own special room in the house which made the story that I use to tell him about his father that much more real. He had started asking where his dad was when he was about four and he noticed all his friends had a mommy and a daddy, and unsure at the time of how to handle the situation, I lied. I told Mason that his father had a special job that required him to be away for such a long time and that he had to live in a special house far away so that he could do his job properly. I don't think Mason truly believed my story especially since everyone in the small town knew the truth but he always played along.

"Is all of this stuff really mine?" Mason asked excitedly.

"Yep. Your daddy works hard but he still loves you and wants you to have everything." I could feel my tears coming back as I looked closely around the room. Every picture that I had ever sent to the Cullen family of Mason now hung on the walls and Jasper wasn't exaggerating about the birth announcement being framed either. I rifled through the drawers and found a pair of pajamas and helped Mason get ready for bed. Once he was settled I picked a book from the shelf that sat beside the bed and began to read his nightly story. As I closed the book a sense of bitterness washed over me. This was how it should have been from the beginning. I kissed Mason goodnight and shut the door behind me as I left. Charlie was down in the kitchen fixing a sandwich when I came down and offered me some but there was something wrong with eating Edward's food while he laid a hospital bed. I was exhausted anyway so I told Charlie goodnight and made my way back up the stairs. Charlie was going to take the guest bedroom downstairs so I could be closer to Mason in the guest bedroom upstairs. But as tired as I was at the past few days events, I couldn't seem to shut my eyes and fall to sleep. So I soon found myself standing in front of the white door with the name Eddie printed on it. I knew that I shouldn't go in there because it had nothing to do with my life but I just felt drawn to it and curiosity won me over.

The room wasn't much different from Mason's, it still had a twin size bed and shelves of toys and books but what caught my eye was the pictures that hung on the wall in this room, unlike Mason's room they stopped around the age of what looked to be like 3 or 4. With further inspection of the room I could see that the toys no longer progressed with the age of the child who they were intended for but seemed rather to be governed by the still prints on the wall. A sob choked in my throat, as I tried to picture myself in Edward's place. To have given up hope of ever seeing your son again and then having a daily reminder of it every day as you walked down the hallway of your home. I moved quickly out of the room and shut the door tightly before sliding down the wall next to the door and crying into my arms. How had life become so cruel to our family? How could one family be so broken? When I was able to compose myself enough to get up I made my way down the hall to the guest bedroom that was sandwiched between Mason's and the master bedroom. A part of me was curious to see if our bedroom had changed any over the years but I knew that I did not have the strength to explore that dark memory tonight.

The sun was barely filtering through the white blinds when I decided that I mine as well get up for the day since last night had only been filled with restless sleep and tossing and turning against the soft pillows that I had picked out for the room many moons ago. I figured a shower would help to relieve some of the stress in my body and I soon found myself gathering my things for the day to head for the guest shower across the hall. However I soon realized in my hast to pack and catch the train, I had left my bathroom bag at the hotel I had been staying at. I cursed to myself under my breath and weighed my options. I could either go to the store at five in the morning and get what I needed or venture into Edward's room to see if he had any extra supplies. It felt like I was standing there for hours before I turned and twisted the knob on the bedroom door. Unsure of why I actually chose this route, maybe because I was just looking for more punishment for my past actions, but I slowly pushed open the white door and took a step towards my haunting past.

The room was a mess, with empty bottles littering the floor and the sheets thrown askew on the bed but what shocked me the most was the fact that everything was right where I left it. The empty drawers which once held my clothes were still empty and the few little things that I had left behind, like Edward's shirts that I had once claimed as pajamas were still neatly folded in the laundry basket by the window. I slowly walked into the joining master bath and was shocked again to see the shampoo that I used sitting on the shower shelf along with my razor and body wash. These were all things that I had made sure to get rid of in the house because at the time I figured Tanya would have been living there instead but now here they were right where they had always been. The cabinet under the sink was fully stocked too with my makeup and even feminine items that I use. Shaking with disbelief I quickly grabbed the things I needed and rushed out of the room and into the guest bathroom. Not even bothering removing my clothes or waiting for the water to warm up, I stood under the cold spray of water trying to rinse away the heartache that consumed my body.

After my shower and putting my pajamas in the dryer I started on cooking some breakfast with the little bit of food that was in the fridge. It was about 8 o'clock when Charlie came strolling into the kitchen asking if I needed any help with anything but I quickly just shrugged him off and continued at the task at hand. I had needed something to keep my mind busy and cooking breakfast seemed to be a good idea but my mind just kept wondering back to the life that Edward had created in this house. It was life a museum or shrine to what our life could have been and it scared the Hell out of me. Halfway through cooking the eggs, I put the spatula down and called for Charlie. I asked him to finish cooking and look after Mason and before he could even agree, I had grabbed my purse and was out the door.

Visiting hours didn't start until 10 o'clock so I had over an hour to wait in the small waiting room, letting my mind stew with all the things that had recently happened and the things that needed to be said. This was a deadly mix, because the longer I sat in the hard chair the more angry I became at Edward and at life. When the nurse finally tapped me on the shoulder and told me that I could go and see him now, I all but clawed out her throat.

Stepping into the room was different now. There was no one else there to buffer the situation between me and my ex husband. No one to calm us down or tell us we were being irrational. And no one to put on a happy face for.

"Bella." Edward whispered the greeting and gave a small head nod.

"I think I prefer it when you call me Isabella." I said in return because the truth was if he kept calling me Bella then I would cave and forget all the reasons I was upset with him for in the first place. A look of sadness crossed his face and settled in his eyes but he just nodded his head in understanding.

"The first thing I would like to say is, that if you weren't covered in bandages right now then I would beat the shit out of you if that gives you any indication of how I am feeling right now. Second, I don't want any pity party coming from you, so don't try and play a martyr because it will only make me more angry. And finally, this is your one chance Edward to prove to me that I shouldn't pack up our son and take him away forever." My chest was heaving by the time I finished my opening speech, but not from anger but rather fear. Fear that he would just tell me to take Mason and never look back. Because as much as I hated him, I still feared losing him.  
"Fine. Ask what you need to ask." His voice was devoid of all emotion just like it had been for those few months before our divorce and it brought a chill down my spine once more.

"What the hell were you thinking? Drinking your life away like you have! Edward you had everything going for you, why the hell would you do something that almost got you killed?" I couldn't keep the emotion out of my voice like he could.

"You know why. I had nothing going for me the minute I jumped into bed with Tanya. Being a doctor, having a family, and hell even being alive just stopped mattering to me the moment I chose to go home with her. And I am not playing the pity card on that one Isabella so don't even say it." I quickly shut my mouth before saying anything. Even after such a long time he still knew me so well. "I don't know how much you heard from the others about what happened with Tanya and Eddie but I know it was less then what really happened because even they don't know the extent of it." He stopped to cough a little. His breathing was still very ragged. "After I lost all custody and chance of seeing Eddie I tried to get my life together. I even went to counseling for about a year, in hopes of showing the judge I wasn't a complete loser. And I had even started hearing from you again and I was beginning to feel normal somewhat. But then I got a call from Tanya telling me….telling me…" Edward choked back the tears and I suddenly wanted to rush to him and stroke his hand to comfort him. But I had to be strong and hold my ground and he had to be strong to say what he needed to say. "Telling me that there had been an accident. Eddie had fallen down the stairs because Tanya had forgotten to shut the baby gate when she had run downstairs to answer the door. He suffered head trauma and slipped into a coma. I went out to Texas to see him but by the time I had reached the hospital Tanya had decided to pull the plug and he passed away. His own fucking mother pulled the plug after only four days in the hospital claiming she couldn't fucking see her son like that. She didn't even let me see him before doing it." The tears now poured down his face and his heart monitor was going crazy. A nurse came rushing in and gave him some medicine to calm him down and I sunk into the chair by the window silently. Trying to fade into the background. Once the nurse left and Edward was breathing evenly again, he turned his head to look at me.

"I had to bury my four year old son and see my other son grow up only through letters. Don't you see Isabella, my life was over the moment I got in that cab."

I nodded my head as my own tears ran down my face. I wasn't even sure when I had started crying but I suddenly felt so sick to my stomach because Jasper had been right. Even if Eddie hadn't have died yet when Jasper came to see me, he was still right. I had been stupid and juvenile about this whole thing. I had caused all of this heartache. Edward may have started the chain of events but I kept them moving and tangling them.

"So that is why the pictures stopped in Eddie's room." It came out as a whisper and I didn't even notice that I had said it out loud until Edward spoke up again.

"Yeah well I couldn't exactly put up pictures of his head marker for each year." His voice was sharp even through the haze of drugs. "I know you are pitying me right now because you could never imagine losing your child but I need you to leave right now and think about where you want your life and Mason's life to go from here because I don't want you to just let me back into his life because you pity me. So go." I just stared in shock at this what seemed to be new and grown up Edward. Even though he was so broken he acted as if he was so put together and on track with life. "I said LEAVE!" He snarled at me when I didn't move but at that I quickly jumped up and left the room. Not because I was afraid of his anger but I was afraid of letting myself feel for him again.


	59. Shadows and Regrets

Only one more chapter after this and the story will be complete. Let me know what you think!

Thanks for reading!

Wish

CHAPTER 59

I could not postpone our departure any longer. We had been in Maryland for four days and we now needed to get back Washington because I had depleted my sick days at work and Mason needed to get back to school. However in those four days I had yet to go back to the hospital, instead I coward in the backyard of the house day after day just staring off into the trees that lined what had once been our backyard. Charlie did everything he could to help by watching after Mason and holding off the incessant calls from the Cullen family but I was still drowning it felt like in decisions. Decisions that I felt like I was not grown up enough to figure out.

"Bells, do you need help getting anything together? Because I thought we could grab some lunch somewhere before heading to the airport. And you know Esme called this morning again and I thought maybe we could invite them to meet us somewhere so they could see Mason before we leave." Charlie poked his head into the guest room where I sat on the edge of the bed clutching a picture of Edward and me back in college. We were unaware of the picture being taken so we were staring into each other's eyes like there was no one else in the world that mattered.

"All right dad and you can tell Esme that we will meet them in an hour at the Brick yard café on Evans Street." I said quietly and set the picture back on the night stand as Charlie turned and went back downstairs.  
I gathered my last bag from next to the dresser and took a deep breath before leaving the guest room, however instead of turning to the left and heading towards the stairs when I got into the hallway, I faced right and stared at the door leading to Edward's room. I dropped my bags in the hallway before running down the stairs and into the kitchen. Charlie was staring at me like I had finally lost it when I came barreling through grabbing garbage bags and cleaning supplies from under the sink before rushing back up stairs and into the master's bedroom. I began throwing all the bottles into the bag along with fast food wrappers and crumpled pieces of paper. It wasn't until I had been cleaning for about five minutes that I noticed that some of the pieces of paper had my name on them. I sat on the edge of the bed and flattened out one of the sheets of white paper.

_Bella,_

_Today was our anniversary. Six years today since you made me the happiest man on the planet. But I have to tell you, I was scared shitless that day. Not because I thought marrying you was the wrong choice but rather that I wouldn't be enough for you and you would find something better. All throughout college I tried to end things a million times, as I am sure you recall, in hopes of you finding something better but every time that I saw you with someone else even if you were just talking, I couldn't help but be selfish and steal you back. I guess now I wish I had been stronger back then. Maybe if I had ended things like I always tried to I could have saved you from so much hurt. I know that you don't want to hear this and maybe that's the reason I haven't been able to finish one of these letters in the past but even though I messed up you are still my world. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think of you or Mason and the family we could have been._

_ I remember the first time that I truly knew you were gone for good; it was the night I went to bed and could no longer smell you on the pillow. It crushed me. I tried to make myself better but the odds just seem to be stacked against me. God I miss you so much and I wish you knew how much I loved you and Mason. There are just some days that I just want to…._

I glanced at a few more of the letters and noticed that they were all unfinished as well. I didn't want to dwell on them however so I quickly put them down and got back to work. By the time Charlie had come to collect me to leave, the room had some resemblance of its former self. I took the bags of trash out with me as I left and dumped them into the trash bin outside on the side of the house. I didn't bother going back in the house but rather just set myself into the front seat of the car and waited as Charlie loaded in my last bag and Mason silently.

"Momma, are you okay?" Mason asked, leaning forward in his car seat as much as he could.

"I don't know yet buddy. I just don't know."

Charlie started the car and as we pulled out of the driveway and down the quiet street I couldn't help but look back once more at the beautiful white house.

Now that I was still, the words from the letters kept running through my mind. They were the things I had always expected him to say in a groveling attempt to win me back and I had been ready, prepared, to ignore each and every one of them. But now it was different. He had written the words a hundred times, yet never sent them because he knew it wasn't good enough. He had left me alone just like I had asked but never forgot his son. He left all the choices to me. And for the first time since all of this has happened I realized it had never been his fault, it had been mine. Sure he cheated on me, but he was remorseful. Sure he had become a drunk, but he never missed a holiday or birthday for his son. He had tried to fight and I was the one who had given up.

"Stop the car!" I shouted at Charlie who slammed on his brakes, throwing his arm out in front of me to stop me from jerking forward.

"What is wrong? Did you forget something?" There was a sense of panic in his voice and a look in his eye that said I had finally lost it.

"Go to the hospital."

"But Bells we have lunch plans with Esme and…."

"Doesn't matter! Go to the hospital!" I turned to look at him with tears in my eyes. "Please."

So we made a U turn and headed towards the hospital. While we were driving Charlie called Alice to tell her the change of plans but I tuned out the conversation because I was so focused on what I was about to do.

When we pulled up to the entrance of the hospital I told Charlie to bring up Mason in 10 minutes and to hold off any of the other Cullens until then. I bolted from the car and practically ran to the elevators, pushing past people who looked at me like I was insane. I made it to his room in what seemed like record time and didn't even bother knocking before I threw the door opening to find him sleeping with the TV remote in his hand and the subtle voices of ESPN in the background. The sight before me made me slow down; he use to fall asleep with the TV on all the time while he was lying on the couch.

Standing next to him I gently brushed his hair back from his forehead and I couldn't stop the shiver that ran through my body. I had missed running my fingers through his hair I realized. He stirred slightly but stayed asleep. I leaned down and brushed my lips across his forehead, holding them there for a beat longer then I should have when I heard a breathy whisper say my name. I jumped back a little thinking he had woken up but when I looked down again I noticed that he was still breathing evenly in his restful state. He was dreaming about me and I couldn't help but wonder how many nights I filled his dreams. But I didn't dwell on this long, I had come here to say some things and that was exactly what I was going to do. I was going to be strong and hold my ground while maintaining my temper.

I leaned down next to his ear and whispered his name, remembering that this was a preferred method of waking him up. After a few minutes, his eyes blinked open and came to rest on my form.

"Bella? What are you doing here? I thought you would have left town already." He shifted painfully in his bed to sit up some.

"We were just about to leave when I realized that I had forgotten something."

"And what is that you forgot?" He asked looking around his room for anything that didn't belong to him or his family.

"I forgot this." And with all the courage and strength I could muster I leaned down and connected my lips to his. His lips were dry and cracked but it still felt like heaven and the familiar electric current that had always been there. I pulled back after a moment and found his eyes with mine. "I am sorry."

"That is something you never have to apologize for." A small smirk appeared on his bruised face.

"Not the kiss. I am sorry about the time that I took from you. I realized something today, that it wasn't your fault…"

"But Bella it was my…" I caught him off holding up my hand.

"No, let me finish. Sure things might have started off because it was your fault but they stopped being your fault many years ago. It was me that caused all the heartache…"

"Bella I…"

"No Edward! Let me finish." He nodded his head and I took a moment to reorganize my thoughts. "I caused the heartache because even though you were a total screw up, which I will admit you are any day of the week, you were still only concerned for my happiness and your son. You gave me everything I asked of you after the fallout no matter how much pain it caused you. You still loved your son, even though you only met him once before. But it was me that was bitter because I didn't get my perfect house, perfect family, and perfect life. All I was concerned with was me. You told me to think about where I want my life to go from here and I want to go back to Seattle." I saw his face drop at my words. "And I want you to come with us." His head jerked up to meet my eyes.

"What?" Edward's face held such confusion and for a moment I thought maybe I had it wrong and this wasn't what he wanted.

"I mean only if you want to but I just figured that Mason could get to know his dad and stuff…" My voice started to drift off as I lowered my head.

"You want me to leave Maryland and come back into your life? Just like that?" His voice was tight, and I just wanted to shrink back and blend into the ugly beige wall behind me.

"Never mind, it was stupid of me to suggest. I know that your family is here and your home and I don't know why you would want to leave that…"

"Bella look at me." His voice was a whisper but I kept my head down, fiddling with the edge of my shirt. "Bella look at me!" He said more forcefully this time. "I just don't get how you have forgiven me and I don't want to move out there and start getting to know Mason and you decide you still hate me."

"It is not like that Edward. I realized that I haven't really hated you in years, I was more angry with myself because of everything I had lost. And I am not saying that you and me get back together or anything but I would like it if you were a part of Mason's life." The tears started to flow down my cheek and he reached up his hand that wasn't in a cast to wipe away the stray tears. I leaned into his touching realizing that it had been so long since I had known the touch of a man.

"I'll do it. I will move out there just as soon as I get out of here. Oh Bella you don't realize how happy you have made me." Edward's voice cracked as his own tears fell.

"Alright then. But I do have some conditions."

"Anything."

"You will stop drinking and go to A.A. meetings. You will get reinstated as a Doctor or some other career choice if you wish. You will be at any event that Mason ever mentions to you. And finally we will put the past behind us and you will never mention the past again or say sorry for anything you may have done. Understood?"

"Of course. Bella I would fly to the moon and back if that is what it took for me to be a part of your lives." We both smiled and our eyes locked. I am not sure how long we stood there before a small knock came from the door. "Come in." Edward called.

I broke eye contact with Edward and saw Mason pop his little head in and I gestured for him to come over. He walked hesitantly to my side and hid partially behind my legs. So I got down on his level and faced him.

"Mason, sweetheart there is someone who would like to meet you now." I stood up and pushed him towards the side of the bed. "Mason, this is your dad."

Mason stared at him quizzically before speaking.

"Did you miss me while you were away working?" His voice sounded so small in the quiet room.

"I missed you more then you will ever know but that is over now and from now on I am going to spend every minute I can with you. Is that okay with you?" Edward asked and everyone seemed to hold their breath waiting for Mason's response.

"I have missed you too dad." And Mason reached as far over the bed and hugged Edwards's waist which I knew must have been causing him a great deal of pain but Edward just smiled and held Mason tighter.


	60. Times Change Hopefully

"Do you have the camera?" I asked as I flittered around the living room, making sure I had everything that I needed. Charlie and Edward sat on the couch with exhausted looks on their faces.

"Yes, Bella I have the camera. And extra film and the tickets. Now all we need is for you to get your cute little behind into the car." Edward chuckled out before I silenced him with a glare.

"I am sorry if I just want to make sure that my one and only son's high school graduation is perfect. I am sorry if you two don't care enough." I raised my hands in front of me and huffed. Edward raised himself from the couch and I could see the vein in his forehead pulsing. But as he stepped closer to me his face calmed and when he reached me, he rubbed his hands up and down my arms. I was to jittery however for this to help settle me, so I pulled away and made another round around the house to check again to make sure we had everything.

I stopped dead in my tracks though when I saw the most handsome man ever walk down the stairs in that god awful green robe and flimsy hat in hand. He was the spitting image of his father; he had his chiseled jaw and unruly bronze hair that made him look like he had never heard of a brush but in a good way.

"Mom get in the car." Mason gave me his signature half grin and laugh that could melt the heart of any woman and he knew it.

"See Bella you heard the boy, it's time to get in the car."

"Don't patronize me Edward Cullen. I will get in the damn car when I feel like it."

"Well if we don't go now then I am going to be late and won't be able to walk across that wonderfully cheap stage." Mason came and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Well what are you waiting for then? Everyone get in the car now!" I yelled and pushed my men out the door as they laughed.

We now all sat in our respectable folding chairs in the high school's gym as the principal began to call the name of the seniors who we pretty much bouncing in their seats waiting to get their diplomas. I was already in tears…I had began crying almost as soon as the car crossed into the high school parking lot. Everyone was cracking jokes at my expense, except Edward. He remained totally silent. I think the magnitude of the situation was beginning to hit him, his son was graduating high school, something he never thought he would be able to witness happen.

"Abigail Evan Cole, Sara Lillian Colour, Mason Charles Cullen…" As his name rang out in the gym, we all stood and cheered as loudly as we could. Me, Charlie, the Cullens sounded like we were cheering for our favorite rock band and Mason's face turned a bright shade of red. He was my son after all. Edward, however, stayed stationed in his seat staring ahead at the stage. I lowered back to my seat as the next name was called.

"Are you okay?" I whispered in Edward's ear.

He looked down at his hands that were clasped together in his lap.

"Yeah, I am fine."

"Edward, what's wrong?" I could see something eating away at him.

"You probably don't believe this but I am just so incredibly happy and proud. I just never thought I would be sitting here watching my son graduate high school." His voice trailed off and I reached out and grabbed his hand, linking his fingers with mine and laying it on my lap. Nothing else had to be said, it was all just understood in our touch.

We still weren't perfect but in the past 12 years we had grown a lot. The first few years with Edward living in Seattle were tough, trying to help him through A.A. and as he tried to find work again while getting to know Mason. But we had gotten through and now here we sat watching our son except his diploma. Our son. Some days I still don't believe it is all real. That he is really here and helped raised his son to be this great man that he had become.

Everyone began to file out of their seats after the ceremony and Edward and I stood off to the side as we waited for Mason to finish saying goodbye to some of his classmates.

"Bella! Can you believe it? Our children graduating high school!" I cringed as I heard the voice of a fellow PTA parent, Kate Beckett. She was a three time divorcee, with fake boobs, fake nails, fake tan, and a fake sense of sincerity.

"Kate, how are you? Ally looked beautiful up there today." I instinctively moved closer to Edward as she pushed closer to us in the crowds.

"Oh I am just getting sentimental now. Ally did look pretty didn't she? She takes after me…well who do we have here?" She ran her finger down Edward's chest and I felt him tense up a little.

"Kate this is Edward, Mason's father. Edward this is Kate, she is the mother of one of Mase's friends." I am sure the sneer in my voice was heard by all as I said her name.

"You never told me you were married Bella!" I could see her looking for a ring on my bare finger.

"Divorced actually." My voice was a whisper and I kind of turned my head away as I said it. But when I looked up I saw the glimmer of hope in her eyes as she moved closer to Edward.

"Well Edward, I am divorced too so if you ever need anyone to talk to about the trials of being a single parent then we should get together." Her chest was all but pushed up against his and I could feel the rage boiling under my skin.

"Thanks for the offer Ma'am but I don't think my girlfriend would be very happy with that."

"Well a girlfriend is no fiancé or wife." She whispered close to his ear but Edward being the gentleman he was politely stepped back away from her claws.

"You're right, she is neither yet but I hope she will be both very soon." Edward took another step back and wrapped his arm around my waist. I looked up and was met with his stunning green eyes. "Because you know what they say, the second time is the charm." I couldn't help but to smile at his words as he leaned down and met my lips with his. When we broke apart we noticed Kate was gone and we chuckled as Mason walked up to where we were standing.

"Come on guys! You are worse than a couple of teenagers!" Mason whined and we smiled. I stepped out of Edward's grasp and hugged my son around his waist.

"I can't help it if you have a hot mom." Edward laughed and Mason groaned once again. For as much as he grumbled we both knew that he approved of us being together again, he once said it made him feel more like a real family.

Edward and I had just started dating again about three years ago after much pursuit and persuasion on his part. But it was different this time. Nothing came before our little family like medical school once had. No more petty fights but rather we worked them out as adults for the most part. And most importantly we were taking things slow this time around. Even though we had been married and had a child we still decided to wait almost a year and half into our dating to make love. And I realized just how much I had missed that man.

"Well if you two are done groping each other for the whole town to see, maybe we can be heading home." Mason waved his arms towards the exit much like a flight attendant does prior to take off.

We hosted a small party for Mason back at the house, just family and a few of his really good friends. Of course this upset Alice who had been looking forward to an extravagant event. I was sitting on the couch by myself watching the night unfold when I felt someone sit next to me.

"So, what are you going to do with my room now that I am finally out of your hair? A home gym? A meditation lounge? A second library?" Mason laughed as he joked about the approaching empty space in the house. "Aww, mom don't cry. I was only joking, you don't need to change anything." He noticed the tears that were welling up in my eyes.

"Oh baby, I am just going to miss you so much when you go off to California and never come back."

"But it's not like you will be alone, you've got dad here and the rest of the family."

"I know. But I would trade them all in a heartbeat for you." I paused and looked down at my hands before reaching over to grab one of his. "Was I a good mother? I mean I know I messed up but over all do you think I did a good job?" I looked up and met his eyes knowing he couldn't lie when he looked me in the eyes.

"You were the best mom ever. I wouldn't change a thing. I love you mom." He reached over and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a tight hug as I cried into his shoulder. After a few minutes he pulled away. "Alright, no more tears. This is supposed to be a happy night. Hey dad!" Edward looked up from his conversation with Alice and made his way over to where we were sitting. "Mom is feeling a little sentimental and is pretty much an emotional rollercoaster." I punched his shoulder at his snarky comment. "Think you could cheer her up a bit." He gave his dad a wink as Edward reached his hand out to me to help me up.

"I can try." Both men were wearing big silly grins on their faces which made me a little worried about what was happening. Edward led me out onto the back patio which was pitch black outside. "Mase could you turn on the back light?" Edward called back to Mason.

"Sure dad."

"Edward, what are we doing out here…" Just then what seemed like a million twinkling lights came on and buckets of flour fell slowly from the roof.

"Bella, I know I keep missing Christmas but maybe June 10th is just as romantic." As he said this I felt him slide a ring onto my finger and I had a flashback to the first time he proposed in the cold winter snow in Maryland. "Bella, will you marry me again?"

I looked over my shoulder at Mason and the rest of the family who stood in the doorway all nodding their heads and smiling. I turned back to Edward who looked as pale as a ghost as he waited for my response.

"Bella Cullen always did have such a good ring to it." Edward then pulled me into a kiss and I knew that this time was going to be better. We were more mature. We were more ready. And if at all possible, we were more in love.

THE END.


End file.
